


Nothing is Over

by jc_cr



Series: Naya Shepard [3]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-02-23 16:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 57,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jc_cr/pseuds/jc_cr
Summary: Maddox Shepard wakes up two years after his death and the universe is not what he left it. Human colonies are going missing, his team is scattered throughout the universe, and the only people doing anything about the Reaper threat is Cerberus.Can he find his old team and save the galaxy? What will he do when he finds Archangle and finds out Garrus' whole team is dead?





	1. Not Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Note: In game dialog used (heavy)

The air in the lungs felt like fire, the light shining through closes eyelids was almost blinding. The sound of a voice. Familiar but strange echoed through the air like a growing whisper until it was all there was.

“Wake up, Commander. Shepard, do you hear me? Get out of that bed now. This facility is under attack”

Rising to blinding light and flams Maddox sat up. The voice still talking but not a person in sight. “Your scares aren’t healed, but I need you to get moving.”

Recognizing it was coming from an intercom he began to look around “There’s a pistol in the locker on the other side of the room. Hurry!”

Gaining his barning fully Maddox swiftly moved to the locker and grabs the pistol.“This pistol doesn’t have a thermal clip” what use is a gun without ammo

“It’s a med bay. We will get you a clip from...” the door blast open with a raging fire “keep your head down. Shield yourself. Someone is hacking into security trying to kill you. Look for a thermos clip”

Moving into the halls Maddox found some clips as security mechs approached and opened fire.

“Keep moving. We need to get you to the shuttles.”

Further into the facility came more mechs and more fires. “Sweet” picking up a launcher Maddox amid and knocked out five or six mechs “nice”. Going to the elevator and through the halls, until he came across an office.

“4 billion creds, major organs, rudimentary function…what the?” Not dwelling Maddox continued on until he came across an unknown man who somehow knew him.

“Shepard? What the hell?”

Tanking out the mechs on the other side of the balcony Maddox joined the man in cover

“What are you doing here? I thought you were still a work in progress.”

“Are you with Miranda?”

“Yeah,…sorry forgot this is all new to you. I am Jacob Taylor. I’ve been stationed here for…”

“hostiles detected” more mechs approached from the other side and opened fire.

“Dimmit.” Shooting one Taylor takes cover “Things much be worse than I thought if Miranda’s got you running around. I’ll fill you in. But first, we have to get to the shuttles.”

“I know this is not the best time. But I am sick of stumbling around when I don’t know what’s going on.”

“Fair enough. I’ll give you the quick version. You and your ship where attached and destroyed. You were killed. Dead as dead can be when they brought you here. Our scientists have spent the last two years putting you back together. You’ve been comatose or worse the whole time. Welcome back to your life.”

“This does look like Alliance.”

“It’s not, can’t tell you more than that for now. Alliance declared you dead in action. The whole galaxy thinks you’re dead.”  
“My crew?”

“I’ll tell you what. Help me finish off these mechs and I’ll play 20 questions with you all day. We are low on chips but I’m a biotic. Just give the order when you want to hit them with the good stuff.”

Moving from cover they decimated the mechs with headshots and pulls.

“Ok, I promised I would answer your questions. What do you want to know?”

“You said they spent two years rebuilding me…how bad”

“Bad. When I first saw you, you were nothing but meet and tubes. Anywhere else you would be in a coffin. But Project Lazarus was different. Cutting edge technology.”  
“What about the attack?”

“Hell if I know. I was just about to get some shut-eye. Then bam. Bunch of explosions and the mechs started shooting…at us. Probably an inside job. Need top security access to hack the mechs.

“My crew?”

“Most serviced. A few service men and the navigator did not make it. But everyone else did, even the non-Alliance crew, The Asari, and quarrian.”

“Where are they now”

“Don’t know Commander. It’s been two years. They moved on, left the alliance. Could be anywhere”

“They were my team. If they know I was alive they would come back.”

“If we get off this station maybe you can track them down.”

“Good. Let’s get going then. What’s the quickest way to those shuttles?”

“Depends on how thick the mechs are, best if we….”

“Check, check. Anyone on this frequency?” Taylor’s Omni-tool rang with another strangely familiar voice.

“Wilson. This is Jacob. I’m here with Commander Shepard. Just took out a wave in D wing.”

“He is alive” How the hell? Never mind. You need to get him out of there. Get to service tunnel and head for the network control room.”

“Roger that. Heading out.”

“Wilson? I remember a Wilson one time I woke up.”

“That’s him. Chef medical tech. Answers directly to Miranda. Come on tunnels are this way”

*

Getting to Wilson was easy enough considering the station was crawling with mechs.

“Down here. Bustards got my leg” Wilson explained as he nursed a shot leg

“Should be some medi-gel in the first aid station on the wall.”

The wound was not as bad as it his babying seamed, side shot clean through. But the medi-gel did its job and Wilson was ready to move.

“Thanks. Never thought you’d save my life. Guess that makes us even now. I thought I might be able to shut down the mechs, But, whoever did this fired the whole system. Completely irreversible.”

“Didn’t ask. Why do you even have the security clearance? You were in the bio wing” Taylor was suspicions, Maddox was too. Something about the guy rubbed him the wrong way.

“As I said I was trying to fist this. Besides I got shot. How do you explain that”?

Trying to move on with this and to truly just make the position clear “Look you are all strangers to me. Let’s get someplace safe, then we’ll sort out whose fault this is.”

“Your right we have to find Miranda and get out of here.”

“Forget her. She was in D wing. It was crawling with mechs, she is dead. “Wilson insisted a bit too strongly

“A bunch of mechs would not drop her. She’s alive”

“Then where is she. Why have we not heard from her? There are only two explanations. She is dead or a traitor”

“Then why wake me up. Warn me about the attack?” Maddox asked growing more wary of him by the minute.

“Ok well, maybe she is not a traitor. But that does not change the facts. We are here. She is not. We need to save ourselves. The shuttle bay is only a few..”

Looking to the door behind them a group of mechs entered and were ready to fire. Quickly taking them down and clearing the path the three begin to move on.

“This is getting tense. If I tell you who we work for will you trust me?” Taylor asked as they crossed the walkway.

“Hey is this the time?” Wilson argued

“Look he is not going to trust us if he is expecting a shot in the back. We will not make it otherwise”

“If you want to piss off the boss, it’s your ass.”

“The Lazarus project, the one that rebuilt you. It was funded and controlled by Cerberus.”

“The pro-human group?”

“They are more than that. Spent a fortune to bring you back.” Wilson scoffed

“Look I’d be suspicious too. But right now we have to work together. I thought you deserved to know what’s what. When we get out of here I will take you to the Illusive Man. He will explain everything. I promise.”

“Illusive man? He in charge of all this?”

“Yeah. That's not his real name of course. Nobody knows who he is really” Wilson explained.

“A code name the Alliance used. Kind of stuck.” Taylor finished the explanation.

“I don’t care what they did or what you say. I am not working with terrorists” Maddox explained as he continued down the hall.

“You can tell him that. But after we’ve saved our buts. We are almost at the shuttle.”

*

The shuttle bay was covered in mechs but with some quick action was cleared quickly. Getting to the command room the group finally found Miranda.

As Wilson opened the door to the shuttle loading he came face to face with a remarkable, some who say, perfect women, who shoot him on sight.

“what the hell are you doing?” Taylor asked as be jolted to Wilsons body

“My job. Wilson betrayed us all”

“Even if you’re sure, did he deserve that welcome” Maddox asked as he raised his gun to her.

“He sabotaged the security system, killed my stuff, he would’ve killed us.”

“Are you sure about that Miranda? We’ve no Wilson for years, what if you were wrong?”

“I am never wrong. I thought you would’ve learned that by now Jacob”

“you should’ve left him alive we could’ve questioned him” Maddox’s displeasure in her actions was clear, senseless to death was not his idea of a solution.

“It was too risky. I put too much effort into bringing you back. I was not going to let him just kill you.”

“You really think Wilson was capable of that?” Jacob asked in disbelief

“Not anymore” Miranda replied with sass.

“What’s the next step?” Maddox was sick at this, sick of Cerberus, sick of the station.

“We get on the shuttle and go. My boss wants to speak with you”

”You mean you, Illusive man? I know you work for Cerberus.”

“Ah Jacob, I should’ve known your conscience with gotten the better you.”

“Lying to the commander isn’t the way to get him to join our cause”

“well since we’re getting everything out into the open is you want to ask about before we go, Commander?”

“Where are we going?”

“Another Cerberus facility, my boss is waiting for you there.”

“And what if I don’t come?”

“This is the only shuttle off the station you want to stay here rot with the mechs be my guest.”

“you were the director of the project?”

“that’s right, I put two years of my life into that project into you”

“what the servers won’t with me”

“that’s something you best ask the Illusive man. He poured virtually unlimited resources into the project obviously, he had some kind of plan for you.”

“I’ve had enough for the station for a lifetime.”

“Or two in your case.  Come on.”  Turning she guided them into the shuttle. First thing, get Shepard to the Illusive Man.

 

 

 


	2. Freedom’s Progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In game dialog used (heavy)

Maddox did not like the idea of going into an unknown field job with an unknown team. But what choice did he really have? If the Reapers where taking colonists, if there was proof he needed to find it even if that meant working with Cerberus for now. Sitting in the shuttle the team readied themselves. Maddox was in change though he wondered if these two would really follow his orders as they claimed. One thing was for sure, they prioritized survivors. 

Upon landing the colony for quiet, deadly quiet. Not a single sign of life or a fight. Rooms where empty as though they left in the middle of dinner, the only sign of anything was the hostile Fenris mechs they came across along the pathways.

“These mechs are hostile, they should’ve recognized us as human,” Taylor questioned as the last one fell

“Someone must have reprogrammed them, we’re not alone here,” Miranda commented as they moved up the ramp and further into the compound

“Well, that’s a good sign.” Maddox happy added.

“How so?” Taylor questioned

“Someone is alive and scared. Good chance they are a survivor.”

“Or the ones who did this.” Miranda retorted

“Either way let’s find out.”

Following the rooms and path, they came across more mechs and empty living areas.

As they entered a new building they came face to face with a group of Quarians. “Hold it right there.” One said as guns were lifted and aimed.

“Prazza! You said you’d let me handle this!” an all too familiar voice said from behind them as a young women moved between the two grounds “Wait….Shepard?”

“I am not taking any chances with Cerberus operatives!” the one called Prazza said as he took better aim at Maddox.

“Put those weapons down!” Tali ordered forcefully “Shepard? Is that...You’re alive?” Looking at him she could not believe her eyes.

“You remember the Geth Data. Did it help you complete your pilgrimage?” aiming to prove himself real Maddox hopped Tail would believe it was him. If she did…maybe he could.

“Yes, it did. Prazza, weapons down. This is definitely Commander Shepard.”

“Why is your old commander working for Cerberus?” Prazza asked as he haltered his weapon.

“I don’t know. Maybe we should ask.”

“I nearly died. They spent two years rebuilding me and want me to investigate attacks on human colonies.”

“Likely story. No organization would commit so many resources to bring back one soldier.”

“You have not seen Shepard action Prazza. Trust me. It was money well spent.” Tail defended. Cerberus or not he was alive. Right now, that was the only thing that mattered. “Perhaps we can work together. We are here looking for young Quarian named Veetor Tour he was here on pilgrimage.”

“That’s odd. A quarrian visiting a remote human colony?”

“We can choose where we go on Pilgrimage. Veetor liked the idea of helping a small settlement. He was always…nervous in crowds.”

“She means he was unstable. Combine that with damage to his suits Cos scrubber and an infection to open-air exposure, and he is likely delirious.”

“When he saw us, he hid in a warehouse on the far side of town. We suspect he also programmed the mechs to attack anything that moved.”

“He is the only one who can tell us what happened here. We should work together to find him” Maddox offered.

“Good idea, we will need two teams to get past the drones anyway.” Tali agreed

“Now we’re working with Cerberus?” Prazza argued.

“No Prazza. You’re working for me. If you can’t follow orders go wait on the ship.” Tali bit at him. He has been a pain in her side this whole mission. “Head to the warehouse through the center of the Colony. We’ll circle around the far side and draw off some of the drones to clear you a path.”

“Your people really don’t like Cerberus. What did I miss?”

“They killed our people, infiltrated out flotilla, and tried to blow up one of our ships.” Prazza explained bitterly

“That is not how I’d have explained it exactly. It was nothing personal” Miranda defended

“We can argue about who killed who later. Right now we got a job to do.” Talyor said

“Agreed. We work together to get Veetor.” Tail interjected and agreed.

“Sounds good. Let’s get going. Make sure to stay in radio contact”

“Will do…Shepard, whatever happens…it’s good to have you back.” Tali said as Maddox nodded and started to move to the center of the colony as Tail’s team moved to the circle around.

Moving through the buildings they came across more mechs. Coming up to the loading bay doors they take cover as Tali opens them. With Prazza and his team ahead of them they needed to get there fast if they wanted answers.

As the doors opened they could see that Prazza was not going to a problem as him and his team was slaughtered by a heavy mech.

“That mech as heavy armor plate. Those Quarians didn’t stand a chance.” Taylor observed as the group moved for cover.

“This is going to be one tough son of a bitch to take down,” Miranda added.

Taking the shield down with Overload and a few well-aimed launcher shots took down the YMIR mech. With it destroyed the team moved into the warehouse that Veetor was in.

“Monsters coming back. Mechs will protect. Safe from swarm. Have to hide. No Monsters. No swarm. No-no.” Veetor mumbled to himself

Approaching the man as he plugged away on the screens Maddox carefully inquired “Veetor?”

“No Veetor Not here. Swarms can’t find. Monsters Coming. Have to hide.”

“Nobody is going to hurt you anymore.” Maddox tried to claim him

“I don’t think he can hear you, Commander,” Taylor said as he watched the man unraveling before them

“Have to hide, Have to hide..” hacking into the screens from his Omni tool Maddox shut them off to gain Veetor’s attention. Noticing the group he finally stood up and faced them “Your human. Where did you hide? How come they didn’t find you?”

“Who did not find us?” Miranda asked

“The…the monsters. He swarms. They took everyone.”

“Why did they not fight back. What happen?” Maddox pressed

“You don’t know. You didn’t see. But I see everything” Turing on the screens again Veetor started to play security footage. Bugs were flying around, pods floating, unknown creatures.

“What the hell is that?” Taylor asked as he watched a being guiding a pod.

“My god. I think it’s a Collector.” Miranda exclaimed 

“A what”

“They’re a species from somewhere beyond the omega 4 relay. Only a few people have ever seen one in person.” Taylor explained

“They usually work through intermediaries, like slavers or mercs. If they’re involved with the Reapers somehow, it could explain what happened to the colonies.” Miranda added

“They have advanced tech. They could have a weapon the disables an entire sentiment at once.”

“The seekers' swarms. No one can hide. The seekers find you. Freeze you. They the monsters take you away” Veetor explained as the video played on to its end

“These swarms?”

“It’s how they find you. Seeker clouds. Machines like tiny insects. They go everywhere. They find you. Then they sting you. Freeze you.”

“Sounds like miniature probes maybe; Find victims, then immobilize them with a stasis field or toxin” Miranda surmised

“What happen next,” Maddox asked Veetor

“The monsters took the people onto the ship and then they left. The ship flew away. But they’ll be back for me. No one escapes!”

“Commander, I think that is all we are getting out of him,” Taylor says with a small sigh

“We appreciate what you told us. You were very helpful.”

“I studied them. The monsters. The Swarm. I recorded them with my Omni-tool. Lots of readings. Electromagnetics. Dark energy.”

“We need to get this data to the Illusive Man. Grab the Quarian and call the shuttle to come pick us up.” Miranda ordered

As if perfectly times Tali enters the room “What? Veetor is injured! He needs treatment, not an interrogation!”

“We won’t hurt him. We just need to see if he knows anything else. He’ll be returned unharmed.” Taylor explained

“Your people tires to betray us once already. If we give him to you, we’ll never get the intel we need.” Miranda added with an air of superiority

“Prazza was an idiot, and he and his men paid for it. You’re welcome to take Veetor’s Omni-tool data. But please. Just let me take him.”

“Join us….like old times” Maddox interjects.  Having Tali with his again, he wanted that.

“I can’t…I am on a mission of my own. It is too important for me to abandon…even for you.” Sad, she had to delaine Tali knew her place was with the flotilla for now “When its over if I am alive…we will see.” It was a poor promise but the only one she could make.

Understanding Maddox nodded “Veetor goes with Tali. He is traumatized and needs medical care. Tali will give us the Omni-tool data and take him to the flotilla.” He ordered with no room to object.

“Understood Commander” Miranda complied bitterly

“Thank you, Shepard. I’m glad you’re still the one giving the orders. Good lick out there. If I find anything that can help you, I’ll let you know.” Tali said as she began to guild Veetor out of the building to her ship.

 

\---

 

“Shepard, Good work on Freedom’s Progress.” The Illusive man congratulated as best as a snake could. “The Quarians forwarded their findings. No new data, but it’s a surprising olive branch given our history. You and I have different methods but I cannot argue with your results.”

“You ever think about playing nice once in a while?” Maddox retorted this man would never play nice.

“Diplomacy is great when it works. But difficulty when everyone already perceives you as a threat. But more importantly, you confirmed the Collectors are behind the abductions”

“That seems to not surprise you.”

“I had my suspicions, but no proof. The Collectors are enigmatic at best. They periodically travel to the terminus systems, looking to gather seemingly unimportant items or specimens. Usually in exchange for their technology. When their transactions are complete they disappear as quickly as they arrive back beyond the unmapped Omega 4 relay. Until now we had no evidence of direct aggression by the collectors.”

Continuing their conversation, it was clear that the Illusive man was sure the Collectors and Reapers were connected. That the Reaper threat was still there, something Maddox agreed on.

“If this is a war I will need an army. Or a really good team.”

“I’ve already compiled a list of soldiers, scientists, and mercenaries. You’ll get dossiers on the best of them. Finding them and convincing them to work with you could be challenging. But You’re a natural leader. I will continue to take to Collectors. When they make their next appearance, I’ll notify you and your team. Be ready.”

“I want I team I can trust. I want my old team that helped kill Saren”

“That was two years ago Commander. Most of them have moved on…or their allegiances have changed.”

“Where is Kadin?"

“Still with the Alliance, promoted believe. His file is surprisingly well classified.”

“Wrex”

“He returned to Tuchanka and hasn’t gone off world in over a year. He is trying to unite the clans.”

 “Garrus”

“The Turian went missing a few months after your death. Even we have not been able to locate him.

“Liara”

“She is on Illium. My sources say she is working for the Shadow Broker. If so she can’t be trusted.”

“My Sister?”

“Also, missing.”

“Ok I get it, they are not available”

“You’re a leader, Shepard. You’ll get who you need.”

“You worry about the Collectors. I’ll make sure my team is ready.”

“Good. Two things before you go. First, head to Omega and find Mordin Solus. He's a brilliant salarian scientist. Our intelligence suggests he may be able to counteract the Collectors paralyzing seeker swarms.”

“Whats the other thing” not liking that the man was giving order but wanting this conversation over with

“I found a pilot I think you might like. I hear he’s one of the best. Someone you can trust.” Cutting the call, the Illusive man ends the conversation.

As Maddox looks around he heard a familiar voice.

“Hey, Commander. Just like old times, huh?” behind him was Joker

“I can’t believe it’s you Joker” Walking the halls the two catch up. Maddox is stunned that Joker is here, and thrilled. Having someone he can trust was a good thing.

“Look who’s talking I saw you get spaced.”

“Got lucky. With a lot of strings attached. How’d you get here?”

“It all fell apart without you commander. Everything you stirred up, the council just wanted gone. The team was broken up, records sealed, I was grounded. The Alliance took me one thing that matter to me. Hell yeah, I join Cerberus.”

“You really trust the Illusive man?”

“I don’t trust anyone who makes more than I do. But they aren’t all bad. Saved your life. Let me fly, and there is this.” Coming to a window the two stopped as the lights in the other side came to life. “They only told me last night” emerging from the darkness was a beautiful sexy ship. “It’s good to home huh Commander?”

Nodding Maddox agreed. “I guess we will have to give her a name.”


	3. A Man’s Ship is His Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In game dialog  
> (This will happen a lot until chapter six...sorry)

Everything he has learned, Cerberus and the Reapers. It was a lot to take in for a walking dead man. Human colonies being harvested, the Alliance and council turning a blind eye. His Sister missing. Maddox sighed as he gazed over the Normandy SR2 from the loading ramp.

“Commander?” Taylor spoke up.

“Ah right.” Pulled back to the world around him Maddox boarded the ship with Taylor and Miranda. It was a mixed feeling, she was slick with what looked to be the best of the best in technology. Entering the command deck Maddox walked with confidence as his mind ran in twelve directions. The layout was the same as the original, a nice sight.

“Welcome aboard the new Normandy, Commander,” Taylor said as they moved into the room.

“I’ve been looking over the dossiers. I’d strongly recommend starting by acquiring Mordin Solus, the salarian professor on Omega.” Miranda nearly ordered “We know the collectors use some type of advanced technology to immobilize their victims. We’ll need him to develop a countermeasure to protect us.”

Maddox looked at her in thought. She was not use to following others this was clear, but her point was valid. If they were going to start collecting people to go up adjust the Reapers they were bound to run into them at some point. Best to have protection as soon as possible. “Without that countermeasure, we’ll be helpless if we ever run into the Collectors.” Maddox agreed

“Acquiring Professor Solus seems like the most logical place the start” a computerized female voice rang through the air in response to the conversation.

“Who?” Maddix asked as he looked about.

“I am the Normandy’s artificial intelligence. The crew like to refer to me as EDI.” A 3d rendering of a sphere on a pedestal appeared on the console behind the group.

“Helmsmen aren’t happy when someone takes control of a ship away from them. Especially Joker.” Maddox said while crossing his arms. He was not to happy about a talking watchdog himself.

“I do not helm the ship. Mr. Monreau’s talents will not go the waste” the ball said as the lines moved to the speaking pattern. “During combat, I operate the electronic warfare and cyber warfare suits. Beyond that, I cannot interfere with the ship’s systems. I observe and offer analysis and advice. Nothing more.” Turning off the EDI vanished.

“I am guessing it takes more than just the three of us and Joker to fly this ship.” Maddox commented as he turned to the two with him once more.

“The Normandy is fully staffed. They are at their stations awaiting your orders” Miranda replayed

“Final preparations for takeoff are complete, Commander. When you’re ready to go just pick a destination on the galaxy map in the CIC and I’ll plot a course.” Joker said over the intercom in perfect timing.

“I see your monitoring hobby is going well” Maddox said with a smile and light laugh

“Don’t know what you are talking about.” Joker retorted before cutting the channel.

“Jacob and I should return to our posts. Come find us if you have any questions.” Miranda said before turning heel as Taylor saluted and followed.

Standing in the vast command deck Maddox took few deep breaths before snapping to work. Before they went anywhere he needed to know the crew he was with. Working for Cerberus was not a good idea he knew, which means the crew was not trustworthy, not a good starting point in his books.

*

Starting off with the one person he could trust Maddox went straight to the bridge to see Joker.

“Can you believe this, Commander? It’s my baby, better than new! It fits like a glove.” He exclaimed as he turned to face Maddox on approach. “And leather seats! The military may set the hardware standard, but on a first-gen freight, they could care less if the seats breath. Civilian sector comfort by design.”

“The reproduction is not intended to be perfect, Mr. Moreau. Seamless improvements were made.” EDI’s interface replied.

“And there is the downside. I liked the Normandy when she was beautiful and quiet. Now she’s got this thing I don’t want to talk about. It’s like ship cancer.”

“She is not the same” Maddox agreed “Nothing here was ever part of the real Normandy.”

“There is us. I have to take what I can get. The last two years sucked. You’ll see. Even if an AI is spying on us, no way they’ll invest this much just to screw us over. It’ll be better them the old days.” Joker optimistically stated

“I hope so. I died” Maddox deadpanned

“Gah, you’re such a downer,” Joker said with a smile as they both tried not to laugh. “Let me know when you’re ready ok Commander?”

Nodding Maddox left him to glare at EDI’s interface.

*

Exploring more he started to see the vast improvements Cerberus had done, the layout past the bridge was totally different. Walking into the Armory he ran into Taylor, who greeted him with a salute.

“Commander. There hasn’t been time to really settle in and take stock. I want to say that working with you is a great opportunity to do something that matters. It’s a privilege to serve on the Normandy, Commander.”

“You may change your turn is we end up like the original Normandy” Maddox half-joked 

“Maybe. But as long was the Illusive Man walks his talk, and you do the same, I’ll do my best to make sure succeed. That has been the condition for my service so far. I have issues with certain actions Cerberus had taken in the past.”

“Like” Maddox has issues himself, but whether they shared the same was the question.

“A lot. They are called terrorist and with good reason. Doubt you could a more checkered past. But if this threat is real and we do something about it, Cerberus will be remembered differently. Or we’ll all be tried and excused. Can’t count on people thinking about it as hard as I have.”

Agreeing Maddox nodded curtly “I look forward to working with you. Mr. Taylor”

“Likewise, Commander. Let me know if you need anything” Saluting he ended the conversation.

 

Moving down into the lower decks he found the mess where some crew was complaining about the cooking. Military life in any way always equaled a lack of variety that was of sure.  Walking into what looked to be the med bay Maddox was presently surprised.

“Commander Shepard. I watched the Normandy crumble with you aboard. I am glad to see you alive.” Dr. Chakwas said after turning in her chair.   

“I am shocked. You’re serving on a Cerberus vessel now?”

“Surprising, even to me. Yet here I am” she said was a sigh. “The kind of trauma you endured would’ve changed most people but no you I see. Welcome back Shepard.”

“Do you have everything you need?”

“I believe so. This medical bay seems very much like the sick bay on the original Normandy. Only thing missing are my private reserves. I even had a bottle of Serrice Ice Brandy that I was saving for a special occasion”

“I will keep an eye out for a replacement bottle”

“Oh, you needn’t. It’s expensive and we have much larger concerns.”

“You left the Alliance?”

“After the original Normandy, the surviving crew was reassigned. I was placed in a Mars Medical Station. A respectable position, but not a star ship.”

“But Cerberus?”

“I don’t work for Cerberus. I work for you on a mission that is crustal to the survival of the human race. I have faith that your dealings with Cerberus will be ethical. I trust you Commander.”

“Well, I am glad you are here.”

“As I am Commander.” Chakwas smiled softly bidding him a good night as she went back to work.

*

Through the kitchen, Maddox somehow got himself a shopping list. Looking down before entering what looked to be an office he smiled. Naya often got him to do this too.

Entering the room Maddox as not surprised she had her own office and room. Something about her made him on guard she was to entwined with the Illusive Man.

“Commander. What can I do for you?”

“Got a minute?”

“No doubt you have a lot of questions. Cerberus isn’t as evil as most people believe. If I can help allay any of your concerns, I’d be happy to do so. So, what would you like to know?” She said leaning into her desk like a teacher about to scold a student

“Tell me about yourself”

Taken back she laughed and leaned back “I guess that’s fair. I’ve spent the last two years learning everything there is to know about you.” From from the desk Miranda started to lightly move about the room “Well, you should know that I’ve had extensive genetic modification. Not my decision, but I make the most of it. It’s one of the reasons the Illusive Man handpicked me. I’m very good at just about anything I choose to do.”

“You don't lack for confidence” Maddox sneered

“It’s just a fact. My reflexes, strength, even my looks—they are all designed to give me an edge. No point in hiding from it. It’s the reason I’m trusted to oversees the most dangerous, risky and technically demanding operations Cerberus undertakes. And it’s why I was assigned to you. It’s my job to make sure you succeed, Shepard.”

“Thank you for the info. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Of course, Commander. Whatever you need.”

*

Engineering was probably Maddox’s favorite place on the ship. The hum of the engine, the technology. It all reminded him of happy days. As he approached the two stationed engineers Maddox was greeted with surprise “You came all the way down here to see us?” The man said in a smooth and tuneful voice

“You’re speaking to our commanding officer.” The women barked and saluted formally

“I am touring the ship, getting to know my crew.”

“I’m engineer Ken Donnelly, handling the power control systems. This is Gabby.”

“That’s engineer Gabriella Daniels, actually. I'm responsible for the propulsion systems” She sharply corrected

“What can we do for you, Commander?” Donnelly asked as though nothing had happened.

“We can’t complain. Just wish it did not take so long to calibrate the FBA arrays…

“Kenneth your complaining.”

“What’s the problem?”

“When they upgraded the Normandy design, they got a bit sloppy with the FBA couplings” Donnelly began to explain “I won’t bore you with tech, but there is an array of attenuators the primary power transfer system that channels the field bleed…”

“Kenneth, you’re boring the commander with tech. In short, if we had T6-FBA couplings installed it’d save us a lot of maintenance time each day.”

“Any why are they not installed already”

“Oversight mostly it’s a maintenance issue”

“Also, the T6 model can be hard to find since it’s been discontinued.”

“We could probably find used ones in the Omega markets. But we have no time for shore leave.”

“Well I will see what I can do.”

“Thank you commander.”

*

Going back to the commanding deck Maddox thought about Miranda. ‘Genetically modified to be perfect…not only Cerberus and a watch dog but also naturally impossible….no wonder she seemed off.’

Upon entering the room he is politely ambushed by a salute “My name is Yeomen Kelly Chambers. I’ve been assigned as your administrative assistant. I’ll manage your messages and help you monitor the crew. And I must say, it’s such an honor to work under you, Commander Shepard.”

“Glad to have you on the team Ms. Chambers” Maddox smiled while kicking the air in his head…. another watchdog, this one watching his communication…great.

“Please call me Kelly.”

“Ok Kelly. Anything I should know?”

“There are some unread messages for you on the terminal but that is all.”

“Ok thank you”

Entering the terminal interface his heart jumped and sank. A message for Anderson, his mentor and good friend. Rumors of himself being alive have reached him…but by the message not all rumors where good. A change in plans was needed.


	4. The Citadel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In game dialogue

Setting foot on the Citadel felt no different than any other time but in truth it was, two years have gone by the universe had moved past the disaster he remembers so clearly. Even the place around him has changed, new walls, upgrades. Very little was familiar to Maddox.

As they exited the skycar and headed into the presidium Maddox knew the checkpoint before them was going to be a problem. But really a full scan just to get in, security had really tightened.

“Sorry sir, our scanners are picking up false readings. They seem to think you are ..um..dead” The Turian C-sec officer explained

“I was listed as missing in action a couple of years ago.” Maddox said making light of himself.

“Would you mind checking in with my captain. He can reinstate your status?” the man asked not really wanted to get too involved.

Nodding they moved through the door and headed to the C-sec captain. “Ah, I see the problem, Commander Shepard your dead.

“Can you fix that?”

“Usually you would have to go through admiration, immigration and then treasury. Spending a year dead is a popular tax dodge. But I can see you’re a busy man. So how about I press this button right here and we call it done.”

“Not big on formalities are you?”

“up to the point, they stop a man from doing his job.” A few beeps on the terminal and it was done “There all done. You may want to head up the console. Let them know you're alive.

“That was the plan.”

*

Entering Anderson’s councilor room Maddox wanted to turn heel seeing the council already present.

“Ah Commander. We were just talking about you.” Anderson happily in greeting.

“It’s been a long-time Anderson. I hope the last couple years have treated you right.”

“There have been some rough sport. It’s good to have you back.”

“We have heard many rumors surrounding your unexpected return. Some of them are…unsetting” the Salarian Council said, interrupting their greetings.

“We called this meeting so you could explain your actions, Shepard. We owe you that much. After all, you saved our lives in the battle against Saren and hisGethh.” The Asari Council added

Ignoring the underline meaning and tone Maddox stuck to the point “The Collectors are abducting human colonists in the Terminus Systems. Worse, we think they are working for the Reapers.”

“The Terminus Systems are beyond our jurisdiction! Your colonists know this when they left Capital Space.” The Turian Council replayed harshly.

“You’re missing the important part, Councilor. The Reapers are involved” Anderson backed Maddox up.

“Ah, yes. Reapers. The immortal race of sentient starships allegedly waiting in dark space. We have dismissed that claim” The Turian said with the rather human gesture or air quotes.

Turning to Maddox Anderson inquired “Shepard, no one else encountered the hologram on Ilos that told you about the Reapers. Only you and your crew even spoke with Sovereign. I believe you, but without evidence from another source, the others think Saren was behind the Geth attack.

Argument one after another fell flat on the council’s ears. The Reapers where all just a manipulation from Saran, from Cerberus. A legend nothing more. But with a life debt to pay and some rules, at least the status of Spectre was still there, allowing for some resources at least. 

Ending the conversation Anderson looked at Maddox with concern “You realize the offer is just symbolic, they will not do anything.”

“Yes. But might as well stay on good terms.”

“True enough. Don’t worry about the Council or the alliance. I’ll find some way to keep them off your back. Shouldn’t be too hard as long as you keep to the Terminus systems.”

“Anderson, we need to talk about…Shepar, what are you doing here?” Udina said and cleared his through as we barged into the room

“Stopped by to see how Anderson was doing”

“You don’t need to cover for me.” Anderson interjected “I invited Shepard here to speak with the Council. We just finished our meeting.”

“You what? Councilor, do the words political shit-storm mean anything you?” Udina began to lecture

“The Council reinstated my Spectre status. They’re just happy I’m staying out in the Terminus systems.”

“Yes…I could see how that arrangement works for best both sides. But you really shouldn’t have taken a step like this without consulting with me first Councilor”

“I don’t answer to you Udina. Why don’t you go to your office and think about that for a while?”

“Of course, Councilor. Good day to both of you.” Udian bit his words and turned heel to leave

“Sorry about that. Udina’s never gotten over the fact I got the Council position instead of him. Sometimes I need to put him in his place.”  
“He is just doing his job.”

“True enough” Anderson nodded and moved over to the balcony “He’s got his uses. And if you want something done on the Citadel, he knows who can make it happen. Plus, he’s always happy to attend all those formal diplomatic functions I can’t be bothered with.

Bidding their farewells Maddox left with words of warning, care and the understanding that once more this war he and his crew would be facing alone.

Going through the wards to do some shopping and Maddox was annoyingly stopped by the press “Got some time for the press Shepard? Khalisah bint Sinan al-Jilani, Westerlund News.” Moving in for a hand shack Maddox crossed his arms, he hated the press “I interviewed you two years ago when you first became a Spectre. You presented your case very well on camera. Do you have a minute?”

“What to do another smear job on me?

“Now Shepard, you may object to my methods, but we’re on the same side. You’re back, your news. I just want to give your story its dues.”

Leaving her there at the end of her interview Maddox was smug, it was good to put her in her place, probably better than punching her like he wanted. The lives lost was not going to be something he would forget, not now, not for his whole life.

~

Shopping done and brandy delivered Maddox sat there sharing a few drinks with the good doctor. Happily, drunk.


	5. Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In game dialogue

The drink with the doctor was the last quiet Maddox got. Into the heat of the task, they were approaching Omega, the cesspool in all its glory. And true to the form he was expecting directly upon docking and entering the asteroid they were stopped by a salarian who thought them easy targets “Ah! Welcome to Omega! You’re new here, aren’t you? I can always tell Allow me to…” but as Maddox was about to shove him off a Batarian approached which shut him up “Oh….Hello Moklan! I was just…”

“Leave, Fargut. Now.” His deep voice commanded

“Of course, Moklan! Whatever she wants” saluting the salarian backed away quickly.

“Blasted scavengers.” Shaking his head the batarian faced the group “Welcome to Omega…Shepard.” With a small bow, he greeted them

“You know who I am?”

“Of course. We had you tagged the moment you entered the Terminus systems. You’re not as subtle as you think. Aria wants to know what brings a dead Spectre to Omega. I suggest you go to Afterlife now and present yourself.” His suggestion was more of an order

“Cut the attitude. I am not here to cause problems for Omega”

“Things explode around you. Can’t blame Arai for keeping an eye on you. Afterlife Now.”

Maddox could not argue about that. What he knew of this Aria made it clear she ran Omega and having a Spectre there would make any criminal boss uneasy.

As they enter the inter parts of Omega EDI updates them on the people of interest. The doctor was in lockdown quarantine with coms cut and this unknown Archangel guy was being targeted by merc groups, but Afterlife was first. They needed more info and she would have it, not to mention having her on their side right now would be better than the other option.

*

Walking into Afterlife was like entering Cora’s Den if it was better decorated, triple the size and sleazier. The smell of alcohol just masked the smell of fired cells and blood, the dancers and servers were no more than prostitutes as they moved around bar.

Approaching Aria’s viewing area was too easy, but the number of guards made it clear that if they were not invited it would have been a hard fight.

~

The moment Shepard entered the bar Aria’s eye were on him. He shared the same presence as Naya, the same determination and drive was in his face. Him being alive was something of a rumor but true it would seem. News Naya would have been overjoyed of if she lived.

Staring off into the room Aria though of what this meeting would bring. If telling him was even worth the trouble. He was alive meaning Cerberus put in a lot of resources, meaning there were more important things than delivering bad news.

As his feet hit the step she stoned her thoughts and her face. “That’s close enough” The two guards by her raised their weapons on Shepard as a warning causing his team to draw and the lower guards to do the same. With nothing more than a slight movement of her head the guards holstered their guns.

“Stand still.” One ordered as he began to scan Shepard.

“If your looking for weapons you’re not doing a very good job” Maddox said showing his gun.

“Can’t be too careful with dead Spectres. That could be anyone wearing your face.” Aria said as they ran thier scans, with her back still to him.

“I was told you’re the person to talk to if I have questions.”

“They’re clean.”

Turing to him she looked at him coldly “depends on the questions.”

“You run Omega?”

Laughing she faced the room once more “I am Omega” moving to him and lightly paced “But you need more. Everyone needs more something. And they all come to me. I am the boss, CEO, queen if you are feeling dramatic. It doesn’t matter. Omega had no titled ruler and only one rule.” Sitting down she got conferrable. This conversation was much like the one she had long ago with a small but feisty daughter. “Don’t fuck with Aria.” Smiling she opened the floor.

“I like it, easy to remember.”

“If you forget, someone will remind you.” Gesturing for him to sit Maddox joined her “So what can I do for you?”

“I am trying to track down Archangel”

“You and half of Omega. You want him dead too?”

“Why are they after him?”

“He thinks he’s fighting on the side of good. There is no good side on Omega.” No good at all she thought. ‘I never should have let her go with him, got her killed’…”everything he does pisses someone off. It’s catching up with him now.”

“Just the kind of guy I’m looking for”

“Really? Well, aren’t you interesting? You are going to make some enemies teasing up with Archangel. That is assuming you can get to him. He’s in a bit of trouble right now.”

“what trouble?”

“The local merc groups have teamed up to get him. They got him cornered, but it sounds like they’re having trouble finishing him off. They’ve started hiring anyone with a gun to help. They’re using a private room for recruiting...just over there. I am sure they will sign you up.”

“What can you tell me about him”

“Not much. He showed up and started causing all sorts of problems. If you make your own laws...which everyone here does...he makes life difficult. He’s reckless and idealistic. But he seems to know enough to stay clear of me.”

“I appreciate the help.”

“See if you still feel that way when the mercs realize you’re here to help him.”

“What about Mordin Solus? Do you know where I can find him?”

“The salarian doctor? Last I heard he was trying to help plague victims in the quarantine zone. I always liked Mordin. He’s as likely to heal you as he is to shoot you.”  
“What can you tell me about him?”

“Use to be part of the SSTG. He’s brilliant and dangerous. Just don’t get his talking. He never shuts up. If you really need to find him, take a shuttle to the quarantine zone. No guarantee they will let you in, of course.”

“Thank you for the information,” Maddox said as he raised from his seat

“Yes, just try not to bring the plague back with you.” Dismissing him the group left her audience.

“So, who to first?” Taylor asked as they walked down the stairs

“Archangel. Don’t know how long he can last in cornered by a group of mercs.”

~

Getting into the merc group for the fight was easy, too easy since they had to stop a kid from being stupid and joining. Whoever this Archangel was he was good that was clear. So many dead freelancers, sheep to eat up his ammo and nothing more.   

“Archangel’s holed up in a building at the end of the boulevard and the only way in is a very exposed bridge. It’s a killing ground. But he’s getting tired, making mistakes. We’ll have him soon enough.” The Blue Sun driver explained

“You have a plan?”

“A small team is waited to infiltrate his hideout, but we need to draw his fire so they can move in.”

“And that’s where we come in.”

“Exactly. You will be on a distraction team. Head over the bridge and keep him busy so we can sneak in behind him.”

“Sounds like a suicide mission to me” Taylor sighed.

“Yeah, but you look like you can handle it. Head up to the boulevard and get to their barricade. Talk to Sargent Cathak. He will tell you when to go.”

“Got it”

With the driver leaving the three of them, Taylor, Miranda, and Maddox, moved into the merc’s base of operations.

“We might have a way in…getting out might get interesting” Taylor remarked.

“Let’s find him first, worry about getting out later.” Maddox replied. This guy was good, really good. They needed that if they were going to face the reapers.

As the looked for the Sargent they reviewed what they were up ageist. “I scanned the area but I could not find any other way to Archangel” EDI reported “They have heavy mechs and gunship possess considerable firepower. Weakling them before leaving would improve your chances”

Messing with the mechs was an easy hack job, turning them hostel upon activation. The gunship on the other hand we under repair from the very man they needed to talk to. Luck on their side however as the order was given to move came as the Sargent went back to repairs as Shepard grabbed a live electric tool and ran the high current through the man killing him quickly and leaving the gunship incomplete.

“Shepard?” Taylor tried to ask

“After, have to get this done first.”

“Right, don’t look like Archangel has too much time.”

“Well let’s not wait around too long.” Miranda said as she drew her weapon.

Moving across the bridge they shot and missed taking cover of flying bullets behind falling bodies and barricades. “Come on. We’ll give these guys a surprise of our own.” Maddox said gleefully. 

~

Just as the dust settled from the collapsed portions of the building mercs stormed the place. A few days have passed now and it was getting too much to continue. Ammo was starting to get limited, and the boosters were no longer keeping him awake. He had taken so much his mind played tricks on him. Watching the new wave approach a known movement, pattern showed from a dead man.

“Shepard?” but that could not be right. He must be nearing the end if a dead man came to get him. “Only fitting I die here, huh Naya.”

~

Moving into the building Maddox turned point and began to take out the other freelancers, one by one as they moved to the second floor to a now unlocked room.

Weapons dawn the three entered carefully. A Turian in full blue armor crouched and aimed out onto the bridge.

“Archangel?” Maddox inquired not noticing the small flinch the man had as he raised his hand then took a shot. Getting up the man used his sniper as a crutch, removing his helmet and sitting down.  
“Shepard.” His voice and face tired “I thought you were dead.”

“Garrus!” Maddox was ecstatic to see him, arms open in a welcoming getting he approached him “What are you doing here?”

“Just keeping my skills sharp. A little target practice”

tired was not what was all there, there was something more in Garrus’ voice “You ok”

“Been better, but it sure is good to see a friendly face. Killing mercs is hard work. Especially on my own.”  Shepard was alive, somehow, he was. The joy of having him back soon rang sour as the reality of the situation came back to him. Naya…She was dead. Shepard’s sister was dead...and he was the one who got her killed, got everyone killed…

“What are you doing on Omega?”

“I got fed up with all the bureaucratic crap on the Citadel. Figured I could do more on my own. Not hard to find criminals here. All I have to do is point my gun a shoot.”

“How’d you manage to piss off every major merc organization in the Terminus Systems?”

“It wasn’t easy. I really had to work at it. I am amazed that they teamed up to fight me. They must really hate me” Trying to make light of it Garrus avoided the memories of the last year. His team, the jobs, Naya. ‘Spirits how do I tell him about Naya’

“And Archangel?”

“A name the locals gave me. For all my good deeds. I don’t mind it,  but please…it’s just Garrus to you.”

“You shoot me”

“Concussive rounds only. Enough to take you’re your shields nothing more. Besides you were taking your sweet as time getting here.”

“Well we got here, getting out will not be as easy.”

“No…” getting up Garrus turned to the window overlooking the bridge “it won’t. The bridge has saved my life…funneling all those witless idiots into scope. But it works both ways. They’ll slaughter us if we try to get out that way.”

“So, we just sit here are wait for them to take us out?” Miranda said finally opening her mouth to the situation

“It's not all that bad. This place has held them off so far. And with the tree of you…I suggest we hold this location, wait for a crack in their defenses and take our chances. It’s not a perfect plan. But it’s a plan.”

“If we fight as a team we will hold them off.”

“Your right And their numbers won’t help them in here anyway. Let's see what they’re up to…” taking position Garrus reviews the others through his scope “Hmm…looks like they know their infiltration team failed. Take a look” handing Maddox the gun “scouts. Eclipse, I think.”

True enough a unit of mechs was on the bridge “That looks like a lot more than scouts.”

“Indeed. We better get ready. I’ll stay up here, I can do a lot of damage from this vantage point. You…you can do what you do best. Just like old times Shepard. Let’s give these bastards everything we’ve got.” his thoughts hardened. This was not the time to worry about talks, hell he may still die here making that all pointless.

Nodding Maddox agreed. Getting out of here was the first priority. Understanding the change in his friend could come later. Going back to the ground level he started clearing out the mechs and freelances who made it across as Miranda and Taylor did the same. Wave after wave of troopers and security mecs fell. Tired of the game the mercs deployed their heavy mec.

“Dame it, they are sending out the heavy mecs” Garrus said while reloading

“That problem should take care its self” Maddox snickered as the mec turned to the mercs and opened fire.  With the mec on their side, they guarded the bridge well till it fell and the last few waves joined the other bodies.

“I think that is all of them. Come find me before they regroup.” Garrus said over the coms.

“Your kicking ass, Shepard. They barely touched me.” Garrus said as they entered the room on the second floor “And we got Jaroth in the process. I’ve been hunting that little bustard for months.”

“Still got Blood Pack and Blue Suns to work with. Think we can make a break for it?”

“Maybe, let’s see what they are up to.” Surveying the other side Garrus pondered “They have reinforced the other side, heavily. But they are not coming over. What are they waiting for?”

Just then a loud explosion could be heard as alarms began it ring. “What the hell was that?” Miranda asked not liking to be surprised.

“Dame it. They breached the lower levels” Garrus reported as he reviewed the status on his Omni tool. “Well, they had to use their brains eventually. You’d better get down there. I’ll keep the bridge clear.”

“Lets’ split up, two and two.”

“You sure? Who knows what you’ll find down there.”

“Jacob, you stay here. Keep him alive.”

“If you say so. I’m not sure it’s a good idea...” Jacob replied not liking the idea of babysitting a Turian or letting Shepard go down there to face god knows what limited backup.

“Thanks, Shepard, You better get going. Good luck”

“You too”

*

The lower levels were crawling with Blood Pack and the shutter system was as slow as fuck. Room, after room was filled with troopers, closing all three, took longer than desired but the job was done.

“Dame flame throwers” Maddox aspirated reviewing the damage to his arm piece as they joined the others and into a firefight. The leader of the Blood Pack and a unit of troopers were ready to storm up the stairs. “Fuck” taking cover Maddox ducked out and headshot a trooper. Rushing up the stairs he emptied a clip into the Krogan’s armor, lowering his shield and then his health. As Gram went down the rest followed and the base settled.

“They stopped,” Garrus said with a small sigh of relief. “Thanks. We took out Gram and his Blood Pack. This day keeps getting better and better. He was one tough son of a bitch” rolling his left shoulder Garrus adjusted his gun and relaxed.

“Only the Blue Suns are left. I say we take out chances and fight our way out.”

“I think your right. Tarak’s got the toughest group, but nothing we haven’t faced before. Besides, he won’t be expecting us to meet him head-on” But as luck has it the Gunship smashed a window and began to take aim. “Dame it! I thought I took that thing out already! They are offloading troop. Watch your backs.”

A wave of troops jumped into the room and began to open fire. The front side was covered but the back side started to fill in as they entered the building from the main floor. Maddox moved and cleared the floor as the others cleared their frontal assault. But Tarank had other ideas as the gunship approached once more… “Archangel!”…and began to open fire. Bullets flew and Garrus was dropped to the ground searching for cover. “You think you can screw with the Blue Suns! This ends now” A missile flew into the room sending Garrus flying as Maddox entered the room.

“Garrus?” Opening fire on the ship the three scrapped it quickly and rushed to Garrus’ aid. Gasps of air came from his almost motionless body. “Garrus! We’re getting you out of here. Just hold on.” As Miranda scanned him Gargles of blood filled Maddox with worry “Radio Joker. Make sure they’re ready for us.

“We better hurry. He looks bad.” Jacob said as he radioed in.

*

“Commander. We’ve done what we could for Garrus, but he took a bad hit” Jacob said as two stood in the briefing room. “The docs corrected with surgical procedures and some cybernetics. Best we can tell he will have full functional but…”

“He will be fine. He is tough. Just needs rest.” Dr. Chakway said upon entering the room. “Best to give him the day’s sleep. He had a lot of chemicals in his system. I doubt he has not slept for a while.”

“Thank you doctor.” Maddox said gratefully.


	6. What’s Up Doc

 The slums where their next point of interest. They had been completely cut off and quarantined due to the plague. One luckily did not affect humans. The Transitway was guarded by a rather aspirated Turian who was trying to tell a stubborn human woman that she as not getting entry.

“I’m here to find a salarian, Mordin Solus.” Maddox told the man who was clear on entrance policy.

“The Doctor? Crazy bastard opens a clinic in the district, Blue Suns were not happy. I hear he Mordin’s trying to deal with the plague. I wish him luck, but the area is locked down. Our orders are to wait until either the plague or the Blue Suns kill everyone, then go clean it up.”

“Look your stuck here until this quarantine is over. That could be weeks. What you need is to get this problem solved now. That’s what I do…solve problems. Let me in and I’ll get this straightened out.” Maddox explained.

“You think you can fix this? Why not, this quarantine is more to keep people in anyways. Go on ahead.”

The district was what you would expect from the slums. Dirty and with a questionable smell in the air. Throw in a lockdown and you find more bodies than normal. But the guy at the door was not kidding, the Blue Sun and the Vorcha were on high alert and shot anything that moved. Even the dying where hostel, for a bartarian would have shot them if he had the strength. Though no one could blame him for his fear and desperation since bodies were left in the streets to burn.

Room after room showed how the Blue Suns managed the situation. Locking everyone away to die. The passageways clawing with troops shooting anything that was not them, pure panic and mayhem. Finding a surviving couple enlightened the team that humans where the main target, carries of the plague it seemed. In the mess the Vorcha gained Blue Sun territory and more people died. With Vorcha’s immunity to diseases and their all too perfectly timed arrival, they looked to be the best culprits.

Clearing the way to the clinic was not an easy job. The Blue Suns, Vorcha, and Blood Pack indeed had firepower, but it was manageable. Upon entering the clinic, they came across a number of people from all races taking shelter from the epidemic and Mordin Solus.

“Professor Mordin Solus?” Maddox inquired as he approached the salarian.

Walking up and scanning him the salarian spoke “Hmm. Don’t recognize you from the area. Too well-armed to be refugee. No mercenary uniform. Quarantine still in effect. Here for something else. Vorcha? Crew to clan them out? Unlikely. Vorcha a syndrome not cause. The Plague? Investigating use as bio-weapon? No. Too many guns, not enough data equipment. Soldiers, not scientists. Yes..Yes.. Hired guns” He processed as he paced the room working.

“Relax Mordin. I’m Commander Shepard, and I came here to find you. I’m on a critical mission and I need your help.”

“Mission? What mission? No. Too busy. Clinic understaffed. Plague spreading too fast. Who sent you?”

“A covert and privately funded human group.”

Processing Mordin arrived at the right conclusion in seconds “Cerberus sent you. Unexpected.”

“You know them?”

“Crossed paths. Thought they only worked with humans. Why ask for salarian aid.”

“The Collectors are kidnapping entire human colonies. We are going to stop them.”

“Collectors? Interesting. Plague hitting these slums is engineered. Collectors one few groups with technology to design it. Our goals may be similar. But must stop plague first. Already have a cure. Need to distribute it at the environmental control center. Vorcha guarding it. Need to kill them.”

“I’ll get in and deal with them,” Maddox said as the air vents powered down.

“What the hell?” Jacob asked

“Vorcha have shut down environmental systems. Trying to kill everyone. Need power back before district suffocates. Here takes plague cure. Also, bonus in good faith. Weapon from dead Blue Sun merc may help against Vorcha. One more thing. A few assistants. Went into Vorcha territory looking for victims. Have not come back.”

“If I see them I will do what I can to help.”

“Thank you. Told them not to go. But smart. Bright future. I hope.”

*

With the Bartarin now getting help the team moved forward to the environmental plant. Swarms of Vorcha and Krogan stood between them and the plant. As they opened a door they came face to face to three Bartarians holding up a human.

“Please…I’m telling you the truth. I work for Mordin at the clinic. I came to help you.”

“We know you’re speeding the plague virus. We saw the veils in your bag” the one who held him by the shit said.

“No, the veils, they contain the cure. Please, …you have to believe me.”

“Maybe we should cut off your fingers. That should loosen your….” Entering the room the group was spotted and another warned them. “Don’t more! One more step and we kill your friend.”

“I know you're scared of the Vorcha. Of the plague. But this man isn’t to blame.” Maddox said with his gun drawn. “If he was spreading the virus why would he come into Vorcha territory, They’re immune”

“He is right. It doesn’t make any sense” Another agreed.

“We release the prisoner, we can go?”

“You have my word on it.”

Lowering their guns, they let him go “You got what you wanted, human. Are we free to go?”

“We had a deal.” Maddox lowered his weapon

“Human nobility. I didn’t know such a thing existed.” The leader said as the three left.

“Thank you. I thought they were going to…to kill me” the mas said approaching the team. “Did Mordin send you to find me?”

“The professor could use your help right now. He’s got too many patients and not enough volunteers.”

“Yeah, okay. I’ll go right away. Thanks, again I owe you…well…everything.” With a quick nod, the man left, running back towards the clinic. 

“Guys lucky we got here,” Jacob said doubting many there not so lucky.

The further into the district they went the more the number of Vorcha increased. “We should be close to the center. Let’s get the cure in and hit the fans.” Jacob said as they went down the final hall.

“Yeah.” Maddox agreed as they opened the center doors only to be greeted by more Vorcha.

“You don’t come here. We shut down machines, break fans.” One said in his sewer cracked voice “Everyone choke and die. Then Collectors make us strong.”

“What do the collectors want?”

“Collectors want plague. You work for doctor, turn on machines, put cure in air. We kill you first.” Opening fire on them the Vorcha advanced towards the group.

“Shepard, I’ve scanned the room. The central control system is in an alcove at the center of the back wall. You can inject the cure there.” EDI advised over the coms.

The cure locked in place Maddox restarted the system. While to boot up started more Vorcha appeared and open fire.

“I have located the fan controls. There are two, one on either side of the room you are in now” EDI instructed.

“Why can they never put all the controls in the same place” Maddox sighed form cover as a Vorcha’s missile flew past. Moving to the fan room to the right they took down five or six to enter. But as they left it another wave attacked pinning them in a dead-end hallway.

“Fuck!” Maddox yelled as he ducked behind a pillar for cover

“Any ideas to get out of this, Commander?” Jacob asked from his cover.

“Shoot?” He said in a joking manner. They were pinned by missile launchers and flamethrower. Moving was sure to get them killed and not moving was going to get them killed. Death by Vorcha was not what he wanted anyone to remember. Sighing his head fell to the side as she thought and looked at Miranda “any way you”

“Just used up most of my by power. Need time to recharge” shaking her head she too felt a bit at lose.

“Ah, aurrgg” a Vorcha’s curdling screams could be heard and then another until just the sound of bodies falling was in the air then nothing.

“What the?” Maddox popped out from cover to find bodies and the back of a small female frame holding a head.

~

“Fucking Vorcha, fucking filth” she muttered as she through the head to the fall and faced the group. “You people still alive” she asked not know who she shaved over then some stupid wearing white to a gunfight and two fully armored men.

“Naya?” the man out from cover asked in almost a stutter.

“Yes?” watching him closely she kept her hand on her gun as he moved to remove his helmet. But the moment his face was visible she ran to him, jumping with her arms around his neck, almost pushing him to the ground.

“Maddox!” squeezing tighter she buried her face into his neck “But your…how…”

“Long story, but I am.” Hugging her back he was so happy to see her.

“I hate to break up this family reunite but...” Miranda said as she and Jacob joined them.

“Right.” Letting her go Maddox gestured to the others “With is Miranda and Jacob Taylor, they are part of my crew. We are...”

“Getting Mordin’s cure in the air system?” Naya interjected. “Ok I will get the other fan, you guys over the main controls and I will ask why you are with Cerberus later.” She rushed out and turned heal heading to the other side of the room solo.

“Your….”

“Sister.” Maddox answered Jacobs question “And don’t…”

“Yeah, no I’m good.” He said as he looked at the dismembered bodies before them. She was not someone anyone should ever.

After a few Krogan and some missile launchers, Naya joined the three at the main control. Both fans running the cure was now entering the air system and being derived throughout the district. “We best get back and let Mordin know that the job is done.” She said quickly. An urgency no one understood.  

*

Back at the clinic, they meet up with Mordin again “Environmental systems engaged. Airborne viral levels dropping. Patients improving. Vorcha retreating. Well done Shepard. Thank you.”

“And Thank you for saving me as well. Those batarieans would have killed me if you didn’t help.” The man from before added. “For a second. I thought you were going to shoot them even after they let me go.”

“I made a promise. I honor my promises.”

“Merciful of you. Risky. Would shot them myself.”

“Professor how can you say that. You are a doctor you believe in helping people.”

“Many ways to help people. Sometimes heal them. Sometimes kill dangerous people. Either way help. Go check on the patients. Lot of work to do. Think about what I said.” Mordin ordered and the man complied “Good kid. Bit naïve. He’ll learn. Letting him take over the clinic. Should be able to handle it now Vorcha are gone.”

“So, you are joining them?” Naya asked breaking her silence

“Yes. Unexpected to be working with Cerberus. Many surprises. Just need to finish up here at the clinic. Won’t take long. Meet you at your ship. Looking forward to it.”

“Fine, go. I have to get back anyway. Been stuck here too long. People will worry.” Naya said and started to leave. “It was nice to see you brother. But I don’t do Cerberus.”

“Naya…” Mordin spoke in a careful voice, much not in his character. “Base destroyed. All dead. Archangel…. gone.”

“What?!” shocked at his works she turned to him “What do you mean, gone? Dead?” running to him she grabbed his shoulders and began to shake him “How, What, how do you know?” water running down her face she fell to the ground.

“Message came in, lockdown lifted. News of explosion no found survivors. Blue Suns, Eclipse, Blood Pack all attacked. Archangel was not found. Aria confirmed.”

“Archangel, it’s that?” Jacobs' mouth moved before he could think he found the small fire hair women in front of him with glaring eyes and wet cheeks.

“Naya.” Shepard grabbed her and turned him to her. “Garrus is on the ship. In the med bay. He got hit but is stable.”

Turning to glare at Miranda and then Jacob she relaxed her shoulders. “I’ll meet you on your ship as well. Just have a few farewells to do.”

Nodding Maddox let her go. Two years was too long.

\---

Naya was going through the decontamination to the ship pacing as the system took too long. She had stopped in to see Avicia, telling her that she had to go help people. The child cried but understood in her own way. Zaeed was just happy she was alive and surprised Shepard was alive. Aria, was well Aria, distant but caring. The bass, she had to see for herself. Half gone, the wreckage barely touched and bodies in bags.

A beep rang and the system was done. Bursting through the doors she ran to the elevator and the med bay. The ship was different but similar enough she just knew where to do. The crew unknowing who she was would have tried to stop her but she was a blur before anyone really noticed. “Garrus?!” calling out his name as she entered the room was a shock he was not expecting.

~

Lying on the bed Garrus looked up into the ceiling. The ship around him was real. Shepard being alive was real. The pain from his face was definitely real. The commotion outside was real. ‘what is going on?’ he only half wondered as he could not muster to really caring about anything at the moment, or the past few days.

“Garrus?!” his name sang in the air from a voice he thought lost to the spirits. Turning his head, he could not believe his eyes. Standing in the doorway was his small ocean eyed human.

“Naya?” sitting up he moved to get up but she rushed to him jumping into his arms cling to him. “But how, the bass, the team…the team.”

“I had an appointment with Mordin” She softly said as she buried her face into him “A plague outbreak locked down the district no comms.”

Finally, sure he was seeing reality Garrus wrapped his arms around her and purred. A purr that was between crying and joy.

“Tough son of a bitch. What the fu...Naya come on you’re my Sister I do not need this image in my head.” Maddox teased like a teenager. Only to have her shaking her head and gripping onto him more.

“Naya, my Naya” Garrus stoked her hair as she lifted her head “Come on” Nodding she reluctantly moved and sat beside him. “Nobody would give me a mirror. How bad is it?” He asked teasingly to Maddox.

“Ah hell Garrus, you were always ugly. Slap some face-paint on there, and no one will ever notice.”

“Ha-Ah!, oh. Don’t make me laugh dame it. My face is barely holding together as it is. Some women find facial scars attractive mind you most of those women are Krogan.”

Placing hand on his right mandible Naya pulls his face to her and carefully placed a kiss on his left. “Dame sexy” she lightly said so only he heard.

“Ah well right.” Cleaning his throat Garrus straightened up “Frankly I am more worried about you. Cerberus Shepard?”

“That’s why I am glad you’re here, both of you, If I am walking into hell I am going to need someone watching my back.”

“You realize this plan has us walking into hell with you right?” Naya asked still holding onto Garrus’ arm

“Just like old times” Garrus smirked “I am fit for duty whenever you need me, Shepard. I’ll settle in and see what I can do with the forward batteries.”

“I’ll start on upgrades”

“Thanks. But how about you both take some time to rest for at least the cycle.” Maddox smiled “The observatory is free.” Rest he guessed was not going to happen but she looked happy. That’s all that mattered. The rest would fall into place later.


	7. What’s Rest?

Sitting on the couch Naya laid in Garrus’ arms as they looked out into the vast nothing of space. “How…” not sure if asking was even right Naya hesitated.

“Sidonis, he betrayed us. Lured me away and they had no chance.” Garrus answered without even looking at her. “He will pay.” Fists clenching Garrus dug into her arm.

“He will.” She agreed without minding the pain and warm blood running down.

“But you are alive, so.” Releasing her he looked down at her with sad and tired eyes. “I thought you.”

“Me too. When Mordin told me about the bass, I….” water swelled in her eyes of the thought of losing him. Sitting up she placed her knees under her and faced him. “Garrus…” taking a deep breath she wetted her lips nervously “I can’t lose you. Do you understand? I can’t.”

Reaching out he scooped her into his arms and placed her on his lap looking out to the star. “I understand.” Pulling at her shirt he exposed the scar he had left on her perfect skin. Now healed and white lines he pleaded his month to it. “I can’t lose you either.” Sitting back, he moved to undo her ponytail, running his hands through her hair down her shoulders. Down her arms and to her waist, lightly squeezing.

“Ah…Garrus….” Arching into him she fell onto his chest. The vibrations ran through her and straight to her core.

“Spirits you smell so good.” Her natural scent was intoxicating but her arousal was maddening. So, sweet and welcoming. How he was the first to taste her … he was lucky.

“Mmm.” One hand ran under her shirt and over her bar cupping and squeezing, roll over her now erect nipple. The other stroking the inside of her thigh. “Garrus…Please...” begging him she rolled her hips coxing him out of his plates.

“Siren…” grabbing the center of her bra Garus lifted her up off his lap and quickly turned her to him as he raised for the couch and swiftly pinned her to the window “My sweet siren.” Kissing her lightly he held her by her ass as her hands made quick work of the clasps of this tunic, throwing it to the ground. “Hungry?” he teased as his claws pressed into her voluptuous but.

Grading his fringe, she pulled his head back and exposed his neck “You know it” running her tongue from his carapace up along his throat, along him mandible before releasing him and running her nail along his soft skin she giggled.

“Spirits.” He growled as he shifted her into one arm, freeing the other to tear off her shirt. Running his claws on her now bare chest his purr grew and the growl becomes more lustful and predatory. It did not matter how many times they have done this the sight of her naked body before him, the smell of her, the small sound that left her lips, they all drove him mad as if it was the first night and she was on his bed beckoning him. As he placed his forehead on hers his hand once more began to tease her chest more roughly than before. Squeezing and pulling he played with her as she squirmed in his arms, light gasps and hums passing her lips.

Her fevered skin contrasted to the cold smooth window she was pressed into, the rough plats of her lover pressing and rubbing adjust her skin with each breath and movement only to drive her body hotter and hungrier. “Garrus please, don’t tease,” Naya begged as he nipped at her neck and shoulder.

“No?” following the curve on her collarbone with his tongue, up her neck and jaw to nip on her ear. Garrus copied her previous movements with a mischievous purr as her body shivered and gasped “You like it.” Nipping again he pulled her from the window, laid he on the couch beneath him. Gazing upon her Garrus took Naya in. Her fire hair fell about around her, her skin glistened with heat with red marks from sharp claws and teeth and as her breast lifted with heavy breath. Her lips wet and swollen, her eyes begging him as her arms reached up to his, grabbing onto him as if letting go would be the death of them. This woman before him was a warrior, a killer but was sweet as Charra in his arms. Losing her once hurt him, twice killed him. He would not lose her again even if he had to define the Spirits themselves.

Sitting back, he pulled on her pants to release her from their tight confines. Baring her completely to him. “Spirits you are beautiful.” Leaning over her he laid light nips from between her breasts down her stomach to the inside of her thigh. “Your Spirit” nip… “your heart”…lick… “your body” running his tongue along her skin up to hip bone she quivered under him.

“Garrus…” embarrassed she redden. He was sweet and awkward in the most attractive way but when he got serious he becomes more intense.

Hold onto her legs he pulled Naya to him, lifting her waist off the couch to rest on him.

“What are you?” she tried to ask as his mischievous purr grew louder and ran tough her like a shock of electricity. He parted her, lifting her legs to rest on his shoulders as he leaned into her. His rough wet tongue brushed over her wet folds lightly causing her to cry out his name in enjoyment and shock. “Garrus…no…ah….” Pressing more he parted her as he ran along each side, each time with more vigor and hunger. Hitting her bud, she arched pressing into him more, driving him more into. As he held her waist still Garrus plunged into her. The taste of her was sweeter than her scent, sweeter than any fruit, so sweet he wanted to devour her. Pushing her into her more he explored deep within her lapping up her wetness only leaving to tease her opening and bud before claiming her sweetness once more.

“Oh, no…ah…” her mind was blank she could not think at all. Each time his tongue entered her she felt like he was going to eat her whole, curing and twisting within her, tasting every drop he pulled from her. “Stop..I’m..please..I’m”

Ignoring her pleading Garrus grew quicker in his movements, deeper, harder. He wanted to taste all of her, taste every last drop before claiming her. With one final curl adjust her wall she became undone in his arms and mouth. Her delicious juice flowed, her walls pumped around him, her legs and body quacked in this embrace. “Ah!” Lapping up every drop Garrus licked and nipped at her before lowering her body back onto the couch.

Naya’s breath was shallow as she came down from bliss. He had never done anything like that before, she was not even sure where he learned it since she knows it has something only humans would even think as sexual. But her mind was too lost in a white haze to talk, her eyes glazed over and body twitched from the slightest brush of his hands on her skin as he moved up her body once more.

Looking down into her lust filled eyes Garrus smiled. The externet was great for research, even more so when put into real work application. Naya nuzzled into Garrus’ had that cupped her face, closing her eyes she laid kisses on his palm and writs.

“Naya.” Garrus inquired Though their time together had been intimate he was always wiry of hutting her as humans were not as large as most Turians, and he was…lucky in that way.

Nodding Naya looked up at him, his mouth slightly open with a pant, his chest rising and falling as he tried to control himself. “Don’t hold back.” She said sweetly with a light challenge which he eagerly accepted.

Undoing the confines of his pants Garrus pressed into Naya slowly, allowing her body to adjust to him inch by inch while teasing her, making her wait.

As he slowly pushed into her Naya could feel ever grove, every pulse of his member as her body clung to him. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her arms around his neck, nails scratching under his fringe with small gasps and moans leaving her lips.

Finally, hilted Garrus snacked his arms under Naya, lifting her up so only her shoulders rested on the cushion beneath them. With only a moment to feel the sensation of being encased, he began to move. At first, slowly, pulling out to the edge and then back till his plats rubbed her skin. With each entrance her scratches grew harder more desperate, his speed and force grew, her voice echoed off the walls, his growl chasing it.

Pulling her up completely Garrus dropped Naya onto him forcing himself deeper into her as she screamed his name. His talons digging into her as he lifted and dropped her in time with his thrusts. Almost at his limit, he drove her made as he continued and nipped at the nape of her neck.

Head falling back, air lost to her Naya gasped his name, holding onto his shoulders as she was once more dropped onto him. Her walls convulsing around him, body shivering she came undone in his arms once more as he too fell into bliss filling her completely.

Falling back into the couch Garrus held Naya onto him as they both returned to the world around them. Nuzzling her he purred in satisfaction as she hummed in agreement.

*

Looking at the state of her shirt and bra Naya wondered how she was going to get to the crew’s quarters. Down the hall but pass the mess was not a walk she wanted to do topless, especially as her skin bared the red marks of sharp teeth and bruises. Especially since this was a Cerberus ship.

“Cerberus.” Falling to the couch holding the tattered fabric of her clothing Naya looked out into the abyss again. “Of all the people Maddox could have…” looking over to Garrus who was fixing his pants she wondered how this was going to go. Cerberus was human-centric some would say to the point of hatting all non-humans. With Mordin and Garrus on board, there was bound to be tension. With the bad blood between human and Turians and with what she and Garrus have, it would create more.  Sighing she shook her head.

“Naya?” sensing her tension Garrus sat beside her wrapping her shoulders with his arm, pulling her to him. 

“Ah…my brother. Sure knows how to pick them” she laughed to lighten the mood

“Cerberus. Yes, well we will just have to watch his six right? Plus we are here for him not them. I trust Shepard.”

“Mmm.” Resting on him she relaxed “Yeah, we could always just blow them up later.”

“Exactly.” Looking down at her he thought for just a moment this was all still a dream, that he was laying on the base’s floor dreaming in delirium from blood loss. But as her eyes met him the worry, sadness and bliss that swam in the glicentin ocean told him this was real. He had lived, Shepard saved him, she lived, they were together. No matter the revenge, the blood or danger the future now holds. They would face it side by side, never letting go for a moment.

Looking up at him Naya wondering...

“Garrus?”

“Yeah”

“umm….” holding up the remanence of her shirt she looked at him questionably. “I may need to go shopping the next time we dock if this keeps up.”

“Ah.” Mandible tight to his face Garrus realized the problem in embarrassment. “Here” grabbing his tunic he passed to her quickly looking away to awkward to face her

“Well this will be a clear statement” taking the shirt that would be oversized and much like a dress on her Naya giggled.

“I am sure the crew is well aware of your relationship Mrs. Shepard. Your voice was heard in the mess.” A voice stated

“What?” Naya turned red from embarrassment as Garrus smirked, pleased that the crew knows who she belonged to. “Wait…Who?”

“I am EDI the ships Artificial Inelegance.” The voice stated somehow proudly “When you are more properly dressed Miranda was inquiring about your wearables and Jeff would like to see you.”

“Oh…umm..ok.” an AI on a human ship…was this really Cerberus?

“Mr Vakarian, Shepard would also like to see you in his quarters.”

“Ok”

Looking at Garrus Naya got up and pulled his tunic over her head, lightly twirled around and smiled “What do you think?”

“If I had more I would gladly rip you bare again” he answered with a playful purr.

“Well” jogging to the door she opened it “Maybe I’ll visit the battery later and return it then” blowing him a kiss she vanished behind the closing door.

Sighing and rubbing the back of this neck Garrus got up “Siren, how am I going to start calibrations thinking about that.” Exiting the room and going to the battery Garrus was too lost in thoughts and daydreams to notice the looks from some of the crew as he passed through the mess topless.


	8. Status and History

Sitting in the principal’s office as your file is pulled up, 20 pages long and filled with warnings and suspensions. That is was sitting in Miranda’s office was like, exactly like that as see reviewed Naya’s history. Watching as the women before her scrolled page after page with no reactions or sound just made her more nervous. The moment she entered she was told to sit, since then the room was silent, the kind of quiet you expect a varren to pop out and maul you,

“So, a merc.” Putting the data pad down Miranda finally spoke.

“Yeah.”

“Since 16?”

“Yes.” Naya proudly said. Most of the human mercs she knows started at 20 or so and had nowhere near the training she did. She could easily match any Turian or Krogan.

“Before that….” Looking at the datapad again Miranda’s exception moved. No longer straight and serious but skeptical and intrusive. “It's dark. From 10 to 16 we have no data.”

“So?”

“You where?”

“None of anyone’s business,” Naya stated sharply. “Especially Cerberus.”

“We are not as bad as you may think” Miranda defended all too quickly

“Look, think what you will but your pro-human mentality is just and anti-alien front.” Mercs knew Cerberus, they liked to outsource that they could on alien planets, mostly kidnappings or experiments. Something both her and Wrex stayed away from but it did not matter, others did the jobs.

“Not at all, we just look out for humanity. Like we are doing now.”

“Ha. Right, well the only reason I am here is my brother and Garrus. You, Cerberus can go screw off.” Standing up Naya looked at her pointedly. It did not matter what she said they would not agree. “And if you think this mission is all about humanity you are blind.” Walking out Naya shook off the feeling of Miranda’s eye on her. She would avoid her as much as possible for sure.

~

“Shepard?” Garrus entered the Commander’s quarters, unsure it was ok to go in “You asked to see me?”

“Garrus, come in.” Maddox was sitting on his bed holding a picture frame.

Garrus walked over to Shepard taking in the room around him. Mode ships, work desk, fish tank with no fish…very much like the first Normandy. Even the air was the same. Military, commanding and yet soft.

“Sit,” Maddox ordered gesturing to the empty space beside him.

Complying Garrus sat beside his Commander and friend in silence wondering what this was about before looking at the photo that Maddox still gazed at. The image was of Naya and Tail, a candid photo taken as Naya was hugging Tail from behind as she often did two years ago.

“Two years is a long time,” Maddox said as his mind returned from deep thought. “How long since you two….?”

“Ah...umm...about 8 or 9 months.”

“And she was part of your crew?”

“For the last 6. She was working as a private Merc for Aria when we meet again.”

“Aria?”

“Yeah, I don’t know much about it either.” Garrus still had his questions, but they somehow seemed pointless to answer now. With this mission, with think she was dead. What was now and what they would have mattered. Not a past he did not know, just the future they could plan.

Watching Garrus Maddox saw how relaxed and in truth happy he seemed. The crew knew what they were facing what was likely a one-way mission. Signing up for it even. It was selfish for him to ask his friend, his sister to join him in. Selfies to risk their lives, their relationship, stop what was obvious now a fateful paring, not again. “I am sorry Garrus.”

“For what Shepard?” Not understanding the random and unwarranted apology

“When we finished our job with Saren, when Naya was in the hospital. I got a message…”

“Yeah, that.” Remembering the fight it caused Garrus sighed. “I already know.”

“Oh....I don’t know if it helps but…Naya rarely cried as a kid. Bullies, parents, hell even from me. Too tough for it. The day she despaired…she cried…every time she was on the citadel I could not see her without tires in her eyes.” Maddox laid it all out he had to if he was going to selfish. If he was going to ask them to join him, Garrus needed to know who he was following. A selfish man who would give his life for the galaxy but would ask people to die for him even if they were better off before.

“She…She is strong.” Garrus agreed “A warrior.”

“I am sorry I didn’t tell you I knew, that she was there. She told me not to and…well she is stubborn and headstrong. Once she gets something into her head. Well, who is to argue.”

“Ha, true.”

“Are you sure you want to do this Garrus? I know this is hell, we may not make it out of this.”

Taken back by the question Garrus paused a beat before answering “Shepard there is no one in the galaxy I respect more than you. I am happy to risk my life for you, for this mission. Naya is the same. You are her brother, her family. That is enough right there.”

Nodding Maddox returned to looking into the photo in his hands. “Thank you.”

“No need.” Leaning back on his hands Garrus looked up at the ceiling before looking around the room once more “Ever going to get a fish?”

Bursting into laughter Maddox relaxed again “right like the last ones lived. Could always try a space hamster. I guess”

 

\----

 

“Joker.” Naya inquired as she entered the cockpit.

“I could just kill you.” Joker said with a sigh as he turned his chair to look at her “but I think it would break a bone or two.”

“Good to see you too.”

“Really though, just disappearing, do you know how much I looked for you after…..”

“…sorry Jeff.”

With another large sigh, Joker smiled at her and patted the arm of his chair. “OK come her” Following his command Naya sat on the arm of his chair and looked at him questionably. “You will like this” swirling back to the controls Joker begins to flip a few switches. Before the ship began to hum and move into FTL. “She is faster than the original, cuts time by half almost”

Leaning over Naya looked at the metrics “Man…Well, I’ll give them one thing. They know how to build a ship.”

“People too,” A voice from behind them said. Spinning back around Joker and Naya come face to face with Maddox who smiled cheekily at them.

“Well...um...” not sure what to say to that statement Naya was at a loss for words.

“Relax, just bugging.”

“You!” spring from the arm Naya hit Maddox in the arm with a weak but meaningful punch. “glad to see you have not changed”

“Shepard’s mind was not altered in any way. Though there are some physical difference due to cybernetics and bionetics he is the same.” EDI’s ball light up and said

“What she said” Maddox reassured

“An AI on a human ship…it’s just….”

“Wrong I tell you, wrong!” Joker said as he glared at the console

“Though Mr. Maloney does not seem to agree with my presence. I am part of the ship and am here to help.”

“Arg.” Spinning back around Joker ignored the AI “We should be getting to the base in 20 Commander”

“Base?”

“Small mission for the Illusive Man.” Maddox said in a cold and indifferent manner

“So Cerberus?”

“Well they are the only ones looking to stop the Collectors, so…for now, we need them.”

Looking at him point blank Naya placed her hand on this chest by his heart. “You’re a good man brother. I will help you as long as this is your ship with your rules. If the Cerberus team causes any problems for him…well they may die.”

“We will see who gets the first shot” Maddox smiled and nodded. “Suit up, I want you and Jacob with me on this.”

“Umm.” Nodding and walking off Naya headed straight into the armory to get a few weapons and suit up.

 

\---

 

Jacob looked over at the women beside him. He had read Miranda’s file on her and to be honest was both impressed and disgusted by it. Working as a merc since sixteen, eight years, as a human woman in the Terminus system was not something to take lightly. But some of the jobs on record. Not one was simple. They were all hard, and dangerous jobs that only left blood and body parts behind. How a woman…how anyone could do or see the things in the files…was sick. And she was the sister of the Commander, a member of this mission, sitting beside his so clammy.

“You know I would hurt you, so you can stop looking at me like that.” Naya said as the leaned back into the shuttle seat. “you read that file, right?”

nodding Jacob was not sure what to say, how was he looking at her?

“Miss I am better then everyone showed me. It's factual but missing the point in most of it. The jobs you saw, the aftermath. Most where slavers. Steeling children and women to sell. They deserved the hell I gave them.”

Pausing for a moment Jacob remembered, she was thought to be dead till a few years ago. Killed by slavers…the blacked-out time…could it be that…. “Sorry, I…”

“Don’t worry about it. Got the same thing from the old crew too. It’s simple. I have your back if you have my brothers.”

“Sounds good” Jacob smiled and nodded looking at her again and marveling at the women before her. She could easily compete with Miranda in the looks department. He wondered if her fighting was up to par too.

*

Finally landing the three of themselves at the mouth of a compound that was built into a mountainside.

“This is a rescue mission, right? Looks to be Eclipse.” Naya said as she did a quick scan of the area.

“How do you...” Jacob tried to ask before they came underfired at the door.

“They all use the same tech; the signature is easy to see if you have the right scanner.” Smiling Naya popped out of cover and shoot three leaving to room clear.

As the cell popped from her gun the smoke fanned her face making the blue of her eye shimmer like a wild animal. Jacob could barely look away.  While Maddox only held back a laugh at the joy his sister showed in their deaths, she was a killer but too sweet and innocent in looks for anyone to believe it.

Looking back to the two men Naya cocked her head in question “Um….are we going?”

“Yeah…” still holding back a laugh Maddox left his coverage and patted Jacob on the back. “come on, not worth the trouble.”

“Huh?” confused by the statement Jacob look at him in confusion before joining him ad they moved further into the compound.

Hacking into files, looting safes, getting shot at. All normal things while exploring any compound the only difference was that this was too easy. The Eclipse where everywhere but all in all getting in was to easy.

“This was too easy,” Naya said as the continued down a hall, echoing Maddox’s thoughts. Hacking into the door before them Maddox entered the room. The room was a med unit, blood splashed onto the floor and spattered on the wall with a corpse lying on a table nearby.

“We are too late,” Jacob said lowering his gun and approaching the dead man. As Maddox and Naya went to the console.

“This computer contains encrypted intelligence extracted from the captured Cerberus agent. The information could adversely affect Cerberus if it were ever circulated publicly” EDI said as Maddox reviewed files and set them to send “Data uploaded to Alliance Command”

“What?” Jacob spun around and looked at Maddox. His cold look telling him to not question.

*

Back on the ship, Jacob drifted into though as he reviewed the data on his screen without taking in the information. Commander Shepard was, by all means, an Alliance man, he knew that but still, the action felt like a betrayal. Cerberus was the only ones doing something about the Collectors they were the ones who brought him back. How could he just…    

“We are going to need all the help we can get, especially if we fail,” Naya answered his question as she entered the room and stood behind him and started to take a gun apart not even looking at him. “The galaxy needs all the intel we can get, even if it is Cerberus data, especially if it is Cerberus since they do not play well with others.” 

Looking at her blankly Jacob thought over what she said. It’s true if they failed... “and if we succeed?”

“Then the galaxy might not hate up when we get back.” She said with such a matter of fact voice he was not sure what to say. “Do you have any extra pins for this?” finally looking up at him she pointed at the dissembled gun and extra part

“Huh? Oh, ah over here.” Going to her side of the table Jacob opened a drawer and pulled out a marked bag of gun pins and handed her one.

“Thanx” with a small smile she went back to work on her project. “Look you may not agree with him, hell half the time I don’t. The ship alone I don’t agree with…but…when it comes to the mission, to save us all. My brother does what he does with the long game in mind.”

Nodding Jacob understood what she meant, it was the same thing he said about Cerberus himself. ‘May not agree with the methods but…’ “What are you doing?” he asked as he noticed she broken the pin in half.

“I am rigging the fire rate. By maxing the clip size and putting a half pin in on either side” leaning in Jacob observed, “you can have a flexible resistance that allows for a faster fire without getting a harder recoil.” Popping in the pin she showed off the mechanics to Jacob who was not leaning into her shoulder. 

“Naya.” A dual tone voice stated clearly for the hissing doorway.

“Garrus.” She turned and smiled, oblivious to the closeness or look Jacob had. “Sorry, what time?” Looking at her omnitool she sighed “I lost track again.”

“You always do when you get working on projects.” Entering the room, he joins her at the table and looks over the partly reassembled gun. “Rigging the fire rate, I see.” Placing a hand on her waist he pulled Naya to him and away from Jacob who looked more confused and alarms as the conversation continues.

“Yeah, only got 3 in fire run. Powerful shot, but slow so.” Looking up at him she smiled with a slight pink in her cheeks. “If you could umm…” stepping out of his loose grasp Naya cleared her throat “I just need to finish the assembly and I will be down.

“OK. Well, your bed is ready, above mine so don’t stay too late.” With a small brush to her arm, Garrus looked at Jacob pointedly before leaving.

Going back to her work Naya still did not notice the look she was getting until he opened his mouth in question “umm, you…”

Finally looking up at him Naya saw a mix of confusion, alarm, and horrors. “Garrus is what you would call my boyfriend.” Simple and true she cleared the matter with no room for confusion

“But...he…you…”

“Yes…So?”

 Lost completely he just looked at her as she completed her project and bid him good night. Still standing there a bit out of sorts to the least.


	9. The Krogan

Maddox spent the whole night looking over the files of each person he was told to recruit. True enough form what they said these people would be very helpful. He just needed to figure out who was first. With not knowing when they will run into the collectors he thought…mussel, brute mussel would be good.  So now he found himself standing to the galaxy map watching as they approached Korlus wondering just how this mission was going to with Miranda and Garrus up for rotation.

*

As the exited the shuttle Miranda showed no issues with Garrus in any way, which was a relief to Maddox.

“The dossier doesn’t say if Okeer is on this planet by choice. Assume hostiles.” Maddox updated as they moved into cover to go over their plan.

As a voice echoed over the area the group started to move up the path before them “There is only one measure of success: kill or be killed! Perfection is your goal.”

“Broadcasted orders over loudspeakers? Charming.” Miranda commented as she rolled her eyes

Laughing a bit Maddox moved on as the others followed the voice sill ring through the air “Being hired is merely the beginning. You must earn your place in the mighty army we are building.”

“Observation post ahead. Ready for a fight, it looks like” Garrus said as they rounded a corner and into gunfire.

Clearing the attackers, they came across a wondered merc who was all too eager to talk thinking he was going to bleed out from a flesh wound. The krogan was hired to make krogan soldiers for an army. But they end result was crazy krogan who were used for live target practice.

“That is just sick,” Maddox said as the merc limped off. He was glad Naya was not here, she would go mad with rage due to this treatment.

Moving further into the maze path they clear a number of mercs passing krogan corps along the way. As they came across a live krogan Garrus took aim as Maddox indicated to lower his gun. Approaching them the krogan looked them over before speaking “You…are different. New. You don’t smell like this world. Seven-night cycles and I have only felt the need to kill. But you…something makes me speak.”

“He is only a week old?” Miranda questions in disbelief

“They must breed them full size, ready to kill. Not much improvement over regular mercs if they need training.” Maddox surmised

“Bred to kill. No. I kill because my blood and bones tell me to. But it’s not why I was flushed form glass mother. Survival is what I hear in my head. Against the enemy that threatens all my kind. But I failed even before waking. That is what the voice in the water said. That is why I wait here.”

“Can you show us the lab. We need to speak with Olkeer?”

“The...glass mother. She is up. Past the broken parts. Behind many of you fleshy things. I will show you.” Moving to a makeshift wall the krogan lifted and tossed a metal panel to the side like a bag of flour, revealing a new path. “You fleshy things are slow when big things are in your way”

“Will you show us the way? Help us fight?”

“No”

“A krogan refusing to fight,” Garrus remarked thinking he would never see the day

“I will fight if they come. But I feel it deep that I must wait. I kill, but only here. I am not perfect, but I have a purpose. I must wait until called. Released.” Walking back the krogan left them to their path as he to his.

Their path was filled with panicked mercs and krogans before they finally made it to Okeer’s lab.

“Shepard don’t shoot, you know me” and Asari said as they entered the room, guns up. “I shut down the security cameras as soon as I saw it was you” approaching them Rana continued “Never thought I’d say it, but I’m glad it’s you shooting up the place. Sorry, Rana Thanoptis. You let me go when you destroyed Saren’s lab on Virmire. Had to outrun a nuke in a utility pod, but it’s still a second chance.”

“Why are you at this lab?” Maddox asked rather annoyed to find her testing on lives again

“Don’t worry. I am not wasting the chance you gave me. My work here is strictly beneficial. Not for the mercs. Okeer is trying to do something good. I can tell. Even if his methods are a little…extreme. Everyone deserves a second chance right? And sometimes giving one pays off. I take care of my debts.”

“Finding you in a place like this is making me think letting you go was a mistake. You don’t want that.”

“We agree on that. Don’t worry I plan to stay as far from anything to do with you as possible. But if you don’t mind I am going to run like hell before you blow the place up or something. I know how you work.” Leaving them there Rena left the room and the footsteps could be herd as she began to run.

Looking at the now shut door Garrus huffed “I’m all for second chances…not to sure on third.”

Shaking his head Maddox moved further into the lab to find Okeer at a console. “There you are. I watched your progress.” His rough grumbled voice sent chills over Maddox’s skin “It’s about time. The batteries on these tanks will not wait while you play with these idiotic mercs”

“I take it your Okeer. You don’t seem particularity cages…or grateful that I’m here”

“You may claim to be here to help. Buy the formally deceased Shepard is not a sign of gentle change. Surprised? All krogans should know you. I’m sure Rana has already revisited your action on Virmire.”

“There is not much room for fences. If there had been any other option I would be considered it.”

“Oh but I approve. Saren’s pale horde were not true krogan. Numbers alone are nothing. The mistake of an outsider, one that these mercenaries have also made. I have given them my rejects but they grow impatient. It is time you take me out of here.”

“We are here about the Collectors, we could not care less about your problems” Miranda stated

“Ah yes. Collectors attacks have increased. A human concern. My requests were forced elsewhere.” He explained as he gartered to a tank “I acquired the knowledge to create one pure soldier. With that, I will inflict upon the genophage the greatest insult an enemy can suffer. To be ignored.

“Your methods are extreme but you know how to deconstruct a threat. We you join us?” Hatting to ask be needing him Maddox framed up for his answer.

“Perhaps I can strike a deal to secure passage. But my prototype is not negotiable. It is the key to my legacy.” But as timing who always have it the valves where activated and gas started to fill the room as the tanks in the galley below began to flush on the orders of the merc leader “She is so week willed. She would kill my legacy with a dame valve. Shepard! Do you want information on the Collectors? Stop her. She’ll try to access contaminants in the storage bay”

Refusing to leave his project, sure that it could not be recreated Okeer stayed to do what must be done as the team moved into the storage bay below. An anger merc with a rocket launcher, a number of krogan and a mech was not Maddox’s idea of fun. The battle continued as the lab filled with gas and Okeer’s vitals began to drop rapidly. But as the leader fell and the group got back to the lab it was too late. Okeer was dead, his last message praising his work, his solider.

Looking into the tank Maddox considered their options.

“Why would someone so fanatical sacrifice himself for one krogan?” Garrus pondered

“No telling what Okeer jammed into this things head. Releasing it may not be wise” Miranda voiced reason.

 “A pure Krogan can pack one hell of a punch. We could always use another heaver hitter.” Maddox thought aloud.

“If he’ll help. I doubt anyone’s asked for his option.” Garrus added

Letting the decision rest for further thought Maddox called up to the Normandy for a pickup of the team and the tank.

*

 Back on the ship, the tank was hooked up and the krogan’s vitals were good. Allowing them to think and talk about it. Miranda was clear on her standpoint. Waking the krogan was dangerous, a regular one is already dangerous but one created by a madman was more so. This was a point Maddox agreed on. It did not help that the others they have seen where unstable, to say the least.

“Relax the tank is secure”

“Unless Okeer installed a failsafe or a malfunction causes the tank to shut down.”

“I am not saying we take a crowbar to it.”

“It’s your decision Commander. Just be careful.” Miranda warned before walking out.

“Noted. For now, the cargo bay is a good place for him.”

“Best to now open I think.” Jacob agreed as he followed her out as Maddox nodded.

He agreed, the risk was too high.


	10. Family is not blood

Naya stood outside the conference room as her brother, Jacob and Miranda talked about the package that was brought back. She really did not mean to listen in, she was going to see Mordin when she overheard Miranda yelling about how dangerous a Krogan can be. Garrus did not mention this when he got back. She thought as she continued to listen. He was in the cargo bay, that was all she needed to hear before she left, avoiding Miranda’s exit by entering Mordin’s lab.

“Mordin I need you to get me my ryncol, and don’t ask.”

“No need, already here.” Holding up a container Mordin smiled” Walls not well made. Vents can hear all conference talks.” Smiling Naya took the container and left for the cargo bay.

As she entered the cargo room Naya gasped at the sight of the sleeping Krogan. Full grown and beautiful even Kurga who was known well in the clan for his looks would be jealous.

Placing the rycol down on the counter she walked up to the tank and placed her hand on the glass. “Tank breed.” she whispered to herself wondering just how much of a Krogan was in him. “Maddox said pure….” shaking her head she steeled her resolve “Does not matter, no Krogan should be locked away in a tank or anything for that matter.

“Miss. Shepard.” EDI’s voice entered the room. “The subject is stable. Integration of into ship systems was seamless.”

“EDI…call me Naya.” Looking over the tank she wondered “Can he see anything; does he know where he is?”

“Unlikely. Readings indicate minimal brain activity. Baring ship-wide power loss the nurturance in the tank could sustain him for over a year.”

“EDI I am letting him out.”

“Cerberus protocol is very clear on activating alien technology on the ship.”

“EDI if you don’t I will hack you and do it myself”

“…. Very well Naya, the controls are online. The switches and repercussions are yours.” Happy with EDI’s compliance Naya approached the main release switch and pressed it. As the door open she gave the wakening krogan birth.

The flooded drained as the door opened and he fell to his keens and began to open his eyes coughing up what was left of the fluid. Standing to full height he shadowed over her by nearly a head and a half. As he focused his dazed eyes Naya stepped closer before he charged at her and pinned her to the wall off the ground by her chest. “Human. Female. Before you die I need a name.” he said in his rough but strong voice.

“Naya.”

“Not yours, Mine. The tank. I am trained, I know things. But the tank, Okeer could not implant connection his words are hollow. Warlord, legacy, grunt. Grunt…Grunt was among the last. It has no meaning. I will do. I am Grunt if you are worthy prove your strength and try to destroy me.”

A game, Naya thought as she looked him in the eyes. One Verm played often. Though this was probably more real than it was as a child. “Why do you want me to kill you?”

“Want? I do what I am meant to. Fight and revival the strongest. Nothing in the tank ever asked what I want.” A sad statement that made Naya’s heartache for the child “I feel nothing for Okeer’s clan or his enemies. That imprint failed. He has failed. Without a reason that is mine, one fight is as good as any other. Might as well start with you.”

“You are released. Follow me and you will have a purpose.”

“Nothing in the tank imprinted that humans could be so forceful. You command as though you have earned it.” In truth, she had. She was a lead solider. In the clan, though on this ship she was nothing but the captain’s sister and a merc, but she was a krogan captain.

“I have, those who have followed me have seen glory if they are logh.”

“Humm…” thinking over her words, though a strange way of saying it for a human they seemed true “That is acceptable, I will fight for you.”

“I am glad you saw reason,” Naya said as she lowered the gun she had pointed at the soft point of his stomach.

Finally noticing Grunt smiled, pleased “Offer one hand but arm the other. Wise Naya. If I find a clan, find what I want. I will be honored eventually when I pit them adjust you.”

“Humm, we will see.” Walking over to the counter she picked up the container and tossed it to him with no warning.

Almost dropping it he looks at her questioningly. “What is?”

“Even a whelp should get a good drink after the shit you have been through…and will be” Opening the container Grunt sniffed it “Rycol, it’s sweet, right? Smells sour to me but still I like the taste.”

Taking a large gulp Grunt laughed with pleasure “It’s good.”

“Glad you like it. Come on we need to get some food into you.” gesturing for him to follow Naya began to leave the room. “EDI, I presume you have alerted my brother?”

“Yes, Naya and he is currently trying to stop Miranda for coming to kill you.”

“Well when they are done talking tell them lunch will be ready in an hour.”

“Yes Naya.”

*

Watching into the kitchen with a krogan did get a few stares, but telling the chef to take a break probably got the funniest looks. “Sit there.” Pointing to a stool at the counter Naya began to pull out the makings of both Lavo and Dexro food. “Since you have not had anything solid I will make you something light and we will go from there” turning on a few pots she began to chop, dice and slice different vegetables and meats completely ignoring the muffled yelling from the office next door.”

~

Sitting on the stool Grunt watched Naya intently. She was not what the implant told him, humans, where like. Though the others in the room fitted the description right, weak and scared. Too much of cowered to say anything just look. This one was…different. She was strong, she was nurturing. Watching her move around the kitchen he wondered what made her so different.

“Naya?” a voice from nearby called out to her. Looking to see who called her so warmly he saw a Turian in blue armor walk up to the counter. “I see you got him out.” The Turian looked at him with sharp but warm eyes. Again, not what the imprints told him.

“Yes, no thanks to you. Why did you not tell me you brought back a krogan, not to mention…” She looked back at him with sad but warm eyes “krogan’s don’t like tight spaces” she said sharply as she turned back to her task.

“Figured it would be best to hear from Shepard since it was his call to bring him.”

“What you would have left him there if he didn’t?” her anger flamed high making Grunt jump a bit

“No.” the Turian laughed. “Would have made him.”

“Good.” Claimed again she relaxed and turned to face Grunt with a large bowl in her hands. Placing it down before him he looked at the dark liquid and long white stands “it’s noodle soup. It comes from earth, the human home planet but I make it with varren broth so it’s got a stronger taste then humans are used to.” Nodding Grunt took the bowl and sipped at it, then gulped it down for how good it tasted. “Want more,” she asked as the bowl was done in only a few moments.

“Yes.”

“Ah he talks.” The Turian teased as Grunt glared at him.

“Garrus!” Naya hit him in the arm as he chuckled.

“Sorry, sorry.”

“Grunt this is Garrus Valarkian, Garrus this is Grunt.” Intruding them Grunt grunted at him still unsure of either of them. “Sit down, your lunch is done too.” Gesturing to the seat beside Grunt Garrus complied and sat.

As she placed the second bowl of soup and a plate down she joined the two to eat while keeping one eye on the other’s lunch.

10 minutes of silence passed as the three ate and the muffled yelling ended. A human man came out of a nearby room looking tired as a human woman followed. As he approached them Naya grabbed a few plates and served him and gesturing to the women to eat. Though she took the plate she left back into the room without a word.

“How mad.”

“Well since the ship is not torn up, not as much as she could have been.” The man said as he took his plate, eyed Grunt and sighed “Should have known it was not my choice.”

“Maddox, this is Grunt. Grunt this is my brother. Commander Maddox Shepard. He is the captain of this ship.”

“Good to meet you Grunt.”

Grunting again Grunt look at him while he sat down with them.

“Grunt.” Naya said firmly “a greeting is more than just grunting at someone.” Lecturing him like a child Grunt flinched not understanding why he would flinch. These humans where odd. “Shepard.” He finally said as he avoided Naya’s stern look

Laughing Speared smiled and began to eat. Letting the conversation die into silence once more.

*

Back in the cargo bay, Grunt pondered about this ship and the people on it. After lunch, Naya took him around and showed him the ship. Introducing him to some of the crew. A human, Joker who was far too happy to see him, a Salarian to inquisitive for comfort and a number of humans who backed away from him and she only greeted and not chatted with like the others. Next to a few of her kind she seemed more comfortable with non-humans. It was strange.

Sitting on the cot Garrus acquired for him Grunt looked over the collection of things Naya had left him. A few guns, a blanket and something she called a stuff toy. A rather silly looking depiction of a Hanar. Picking it up he looked it over. This was something a child would have. It was soft, squishy and pink…an odd thing to leave a krogan.

Settling into the cot for the night Grunt looked up at the steel roof, the hum of the engines echoed. It was quiet, too quiet. Without a thought, he grabbed the little hanar pulled it to his chest as he rolled to his side and fell into a deep sleep.

~

Naya claimed out of her bed and looked over at Garrus’ sleeping figure. She could not sleep. Grunt was on a ship with people he did not know, he had never been on a ship. Or a planet for that matter. There must be so many unknowns for him. Even if he was grown he was young. Even if he knew he never experienced.

“Naya…”Garrus called out in a sleepy voice “come to bed…”

“But… I can’t sleep”

Moving over Garrus make room for her and called her to bed. As she does he warped his arms around her, pulling her into him and stroked her hair. “He is fine. You don’t need to worry he is a grown krogan.”

“But he is just a whelp.”

“Yes, yes.” Petting her more he purred comfortingly. She was the same way with Avicia, children, she really was the mothering type. “Tomorrow Joker said we will go plant side for an hour or so. How about you get him shooting. You will feel better than”

Nodding Naya nuzzled into him and slowly fell asleep to the vibrations in his chest.


	11. Jail Break

Grunt stood at the base of the ship's ramp looking out into a large blue grass field with the wind brushing his face. A small taste of heavy salt in the air with only the rustling of plants could be heard as he just looked, unmoving.

Watching him from the top Naya was reminded of how Wrex would do the same looking out into the wastelands. He never did this to think like many would have thought, no he was just being. Being one with the world, one with ancestors, one with life. Rather poetic really. Grunt looked to be the same unmoving force trying to connect. It was then that Naya was sure, this whelp was to be Urdnot if she had to kill a hundred Thresher maws to make it so.  “Grunt?” startling him she walked and stood beside him with two guns. “Yup so some target practice?” Grunting he agreed and took a gun and started to set up.

*

As they packed up Grunt looked over a Naya still not understanding her at all. The imprint was so wrong, how could it be so wrong.

“Grunt looking at me like that will not answer your questions.”

“How…”

“Did I know?” giggling Naya pulled her hair back and tied it up as she turned to him “I am a merc under a Warlords command. It would be odd if I did not know how to read you a little.”

“How did a human become under a Warlords command?”

“That is a long story.” Looking out into the field she wondered how to explain it all simply “A debt was paid. I’ll tell you all later.”

Content with the answer Grunt nodded and started to bring things back to the ship with Naya in toe. As he passed Garrus at the top of the ramp he stopped dead in his tracks, causing Naya to bump into him and fall on her but. “What the, hey pyjak don’t just stop like that” she teased getting back up. But he did not notice for he was just staring at the Turian strongly “What’s going on.”

“Not sure” Garrus said as he broke eye contact to look at her which only caused a warning growl to immerge from Grunt.

Quickly without a word Naya stood between the two, face stern, cold and locked eyes with Grunt who’s growl still rang deep and threatening “Grunt, stop right now.” Her words only ran alongside the throated sound.

“Naya?” Garrus was confused, sure a Krogan growl was not new to him but he had no idea on what he did for it. But growing considered for her he tried to place her behind him with a pull on her shoulder which she refused, not even breaking her eye contact.

Before Garrus could try again Naya grabbed Grunt’s chest plate and pulled him down to her, head-butting him as hard as she could “He is mine, my choice. My mate. You will show him the respect that deserves.” Letting him go her face softened once more. “Put the guns away and wash up. I will make you something to eat before my mission.”

Walking away to the elevator Naya left the two men standing there. Both in awe and bewilderment. “She is Krogan” Grunt nearly whispered finally undertanding why she was so different from the imprint. 

“She is.” Garrus agreed not knowing the depth and accuracy of his words. 

 

\---

 

“Prison Ship Purgatory..” Naya looked out the window onto to the station they were about to enter. “never thought I would come here voluntarily” slightly laughing Naya tried to hid her nerves. This was not a good place for her. She knew too many of the inmates in here and her own bounty well it could pay for a good life on the Citadel with the right papers.

“You don’t have to come you know,” Maddox said as he joined her.

“No, it’s ok. Always wanted to break out of a prison, just get to do it for someone else.” She said cheekily.

“If this goes well we will not have to,” Miranda said joining the two “With the right price and we will all leave easily.”

“You really don’t get how the universe works do you Miranda” questioning seriously Naya wondered how she could be so stupid and still be on the to within Cerberus. “Nothing is that easy.”

“Ok come on. Can we save this for them?” Maddox asked as the two looked at each other like wild animals about to fight

“Yeah, the faster this is over the faster we get far from this place.”

“Ready Commander.”

“Good. Garrus has finished the docking papers, let’s go.”

*

Their welcome was official and nothing was amiss. Being granted permission to take the prisoner the group moved down the halls only to stop at an unsettling sight of a prisoner being tortured. “You don’t even get good information that way, after a point, victims admit to anything to make the pain stop,” Garrus said as the man was kicked and punched over and over

“Integration is sometimes necessary, but this is just pointless cruelty.” Miranda agreed

“This is why we fear this hell. This is life here.” Naya said with a distant look, glad she did not know the man but pained at his treatment all the same. If Jack was as dangerous and crazy as they say she hated to think what they have done to him. Even the other prisoners wanted nothing to do with Jack.

“Do you really think this is a good idea? I mean I have met a few out of control criminals but no one who has got the inmates and guards nervous like this” Naya asked as they approached the processing room.

“Jack is a valuable resource. The Biotic power alone is unmatched.” Miranda said

“This will be fun” Garrus snide knowing full well those words would become a challenge at some point

As they entered the room the warden proved Naya right. Shepard made a good prisoner it seemed “See, never fucking easy.”

“Yes well, let us get jack and leave then you can gloat.”

“Ah but I want to do it now...” Shooting a Blue Suns Trooper down Naya and the others took cover. “Blue Suns and Mechs. It’s never dull with you Brother.”

“We don’t have time. Let’s get Jack out of cryo and get out of here” Garrus yelled as he took out a Fenris Mech.

Clearing the path to the cryo was easy, few mechs and a few troops. But what they found once there was not what they expected. The technician tried to stop them and to get Jack out of cryo meant opening the door to all the cells. Once open though the prisoner they saw was a tattooed, fit woman who brock-out of her constraints and nova blasted three large mechs effortlessly.

“Oh fuck..”Naya whispered a bit stunned

“We need to get down there,” Miranda said as Naya was brought back to the task.

The station sectors where going dark one by one, walls were blasted through and the place was falling down around them. “This girl is powerful, but she lacks subtlety,” Garrus remarked in awe

“Should I blow up a station or two to get your attention?” Naya teased

“Oh, god no. Don’t start that. Please, I am right here” Maddox begged as he shot at the guards and prisoners ahead.

With a way back impossible and the core systems failing they faced not only a biotic bomb but also now a time bomb. As they moved through the station it was clear that the prisoners here really should be, all far more dangerous than the people Naya ever worked with. The people she refused to work this. No honor, no care. The guards were not much better.

Finding the Warden was satisfying. A two-bit slave trader looking for a good payout. Maddox and Naya where all too happy to bring him down like a dog. The self-delusional egotistical man hid behind shield generators but once gone he fell quickly.

With the hard part done they caught up to Jack, who was not happy to see them of the Cerberus marking on the Normandy.

“What the hell do you want” she bit at them far too ready to strike if given the wrong answer

“To get you out a bad situation,” Maddox answered

“Shit you sound like a pussy.” Jack started to pace, eyeing the whole group as Naya tried not to laugh at her brother “I’m not going anywhere with you. Your Cerberus.”

“I'm here for your help.”

“You want me to take me somewhere on a Cerberus ship. You think I’m stupid?

“This station is going down in flames. We can get you to safely and are asking for your help.”

“We could just take her” Miranda piped up.

“I’d like to see you try.”

“Not helping Miranda” Naya scolded

“We are not going to attack her”

“Good move. Look you want me to come with you? Make it worth my while.”

“Join my ship and I will do what I can.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep. I bet your ship has lots of Cerberus data. I want to look at those files. See what they got on me. You want me on your team. Let me go through the databases.”

“I will give you full access.”

“Shepard, you’re not authorized to do that” Miranda objected

“Oh, it upsets the cheerleader. Even better! You better be straight up with me” pointing at Maddox Jack confirms their deal with his nod “So why are we just standing around here?”

“Let’s move out.”

*

Once on the ship, the fun began. Miranda doing what she doses started lecturing Jack about the power structure and following orders. Needless to say, it was not well received. Jack managed to find her own spot, Miranda leaving disappointed and worried while Maddox was left in the conference room tired.

“Maddox?” Naya interrupts his thoughts as she entered. “Are you going to give her the files?”

“What I can access yeah.”

“Good…if you need better access…”

“Yeah, I know. Thanx.”

“You ok?”

“Just tired…could do with some tension release.”

“You spend too much time with Garrus….and gross.”

“Well, he is a friend.” Leaning on the table Maddox began to think. This mission was going to be a hard one. If the job itself was not going to kill him the crew might. “Can you…keep an eye on her? Jack I mean.”

“Sure. Though I am sure she can take care of herself.”

“Yeah…but…”

“I get that feeling too. She needs people even if she doesn’t want them.”

“Yeah.”


	12. Down Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, I am sorry it has been so long. I fell off the plant I think lol

“Mordin why do you need so many samples, I’m starting to get dizzy.” Naya was sitting on the counter as Mordin took his six-blood sample and third skin scrapping of the day.

“Data showing change. Must be sure. Hard to believe.”

“What changed?”

“Dr. Chakwas original notes, last test. Change in protein. Interesting. No change in diet. Environment more human. Sex life the same?”

Suddenly redden Naya nodded. Mordin was a good friend even with this involvement in the genophage, a secret she would take to the grave for his safely. But he really asked things to pointedly. “Grunt maybe, nurture instincts…unlikely…but...humm”

“Normandy to Mordin.” Completely lost in thought Naya’s words did not reach him. Leaning back, she stared out the window into the vast space. A moment of peace as Mordin hummed his patter songs. But it was a good time to think. The past few weeks have been if nothing more eventful. Maddox alive, the galaxy being attacked, Cerberus the only ones doing anything about it…her friends dead. Sidonis was a dead man that was for sure, but how it affected Garrus worried her. He seemed lost somehow, finding him was taking up much of his thought, though she understood, he was going someplace dark and leaving her behind.

“Mordin?”

“Humm.” Mordin replied not moving from his tests

“…you know never mind.” It was to wired to ask him about it, hell it was too wired to ask anyone. You think with knowing Sicus so well it would help but…not really he was odd for a Turian. Garrus was too …but still, what where they? She understood what a human would call them and she knew what she thought as a Krogan but him…she had no idea. Especially lastly with him getting more and more lost from her.

“Lost in thought. But can’t find answer. Best to distract mind. Answer will come. I find patter songs help.”

“Patter songs?”

“Yes, relaxing. Fun.”

“You’re so odd.”

“Relative.”

The room grows silent again as Naya’s mind wandered back to her pondering until heavy thumps started to fill the air, growing louder and louder until Grunt came brailing into the room “Naya…Naya…There is this place on the citadel…You can eat noodles and then shoot things and eat more noodles!”

Bursting into laughter Naya hopes off the table and up to him. “And who told you this?”

“Garrus. He and Maddox said they would show me next time we are there.”

“Wel,l that sounds like fun then.”

“Yeah. I’m going to find the perfect gun…help me mod it?”

“Sure.” With that, he ran out as fast as he entered leaving Naya giggling.

“Krogan youth full of energy,” Mordin commented and returned to work

“Yeah, better make sure he doesn’t start testing in the cargo bay.”

 

\---

 

When Naya entered the cargo bay she found Grunt head deep in crates looking through the guns, armor, blankets, clothing… “Whoa Grunt wrong crate” Naya expressed as a pair of thong underpants was thrown into her face.

“Where is it, it was here the other day. Where did it go?”

“What?”

“The M-300 Claymore you gave me.” Grunt contained to rip through crates “I had it on that planet. Put it in the locker before lunch” frustration building her began to fling to the side “Who took it?”

“You don’t mean that locker do you?” Naya leaned on one of the disheveled crates as she pointed to a row of untouched lockers on the other side of the bay.

“Oh….Umm…yeah” Calmly Grunt rested the crate he was about to throw and walked over to the locker, pulled out the Claymore and exited the room.

Looking around her Naya was at the equidistant of a disaster. Weapons, ammo, armor, clothing, package food that really should not be eaten ‘Way past the expire date. Must be Maddox’s’

“What the hell happened here?” Jack asked as she wondered in.

“Krogan.”

“Surprised it’s not worse” Picking up a random shirt Jack tossed it into an open crate.

“Yeah, not the worse I have seen.” Starting to tidy the mess without a care of what goes where Naya joined Jack “Hell made worse”

“So your file said.”

“Been doing some reading then.”

“Yeah Cerberus has lots of interesting data, though a bit spotty in places”

“Missing files?”

“No. Just Cerberus is not as good as they think they are.”

“Well, that’s nice to know.”

“Something to throw in the cheerleaders face.”

“Oh please let me watch.” Naya giggled as the last of the mess was put back into crates and lockers. “I’ll make you dinner for the show”

“Sounds like a deal.” Jack sneered playfully before walking off suddenly.

All their conversations were like this short, simple and ended with no clear ending. Naya kind of liked it really. Left it open to pick up on later.

 

\---

 

Garrus was sitting in the mess looking over files and trace reports, so engrossed in his work he did not notice when Grunt, Maddox, and Naya joined his table.

“How is the practice going” Maddox inquired to Grunt who was circling his spoon in the bowl of what could be slop

“Good. Naya is well versed in Krogan battle techniques.”

“Better be all things considered” Naya teased punching Grunt in the arm making him bump into Maddox who was laughing at the playful nature of his sister.

Laughter dying down Maddox looked inquisitively at Garrus who has not moved from his messages since they sat down. “He is like this a lot, doesn’t even notice when I come into the battery room half the time” Naya explained teasingly through the hint of worry and sadness was not hidden well.

“Hey Normandy to Garrus!” Maddox waved his hand in front of Garrus’ downturned eyes jolting him from his Omni tool back to the mess.

“Yes, Shepard?”

“What’s got you so intrigued?” Pointing to the display Maddox began to tease him “You know I got a message from Dr. Chole Michel earlier. She wanted to know how you were, was looking to get a hold of you. She was so sweet on you. Did she manage to get ahold of you?”

“What? No.”

“Dr. Michel?” Grunt inquired innocently as Naya sat back and watched the show before her unfold.

“She was a Doctor he saved on the Citadel when we first met. She has been very sweet on him since.”

“She is not, was not. She was just grateful for the help.” Garrus said quickly flashing a look over to Naya who looked as though she was not too happy about this conversation

“Really? What about the chocolates she gave you?”

Turning a light violet colour Garrus quickly retorted “A thank you gift nothing more.”

“Human women do not just give a gift like that for thank you” Grunt pipped in

“Since when would you know?” Naya asked curiously on how he would come up with that rather correct knowledge.

“Sargent Kelly has been teaching me about the other crew members species and social interaction. Something about playing nice with others.”

“I see.” Snickering at the thought of Kelly sitting Grunt down for social lessons.

“Look it was a thank you gift. Nothing more and I have not talked to her in years. So….”

“Right and your blushing” Maddox teased tapping his own cheek barring a mischiefs grin.

“I have some calibrating to do.” Frustrated Garrus got up from the table and escaped to the battery room.

“Oh but I was having so much fun.” Maddox pouted

“You should not tease him like that.” Naya said trying to not smile as she scolded him

“Oh he deserved it. Getting to wrapped up in things is not good for anyone. Even a hardened C-sec officer”

“I don’t get it” Grunt piped up

“That’s ok, I was just…how do you say it Naya. Poking a sleeping Krogan.”

“That is dangerous.”

“Yeah, especially for me.” Naya got up and petted Grunt on the head before putting way her and Garrus’ plates.

“Oh Sis!” Maddox called out to her. “Suit up ok. We have a mission I want you on.


	13. Horizon

Naya was strangely quiet on the way to the planet. Normally she had some per landing banter or at least some comment about the mission overview, But not this time, this time she was staring out the shuttle window without a word or an expression. Even Grunt’s excitement for his first mission did not affect her. As Garrus watched her he began to worry. Did she take what Maddox was saying to heart, did she not trust him? Was she mad at him?

~

Naya hated what the collectors were doing, ripping people from their homes for who knows what purpose. The thought of an empty colony reminded her of her and Maddox’s home; abandoned and lost. Thoughts she needed to steal if she was going to help on this mission.

 

\---

 

“We are ground side” Maddox reported in as the team left the shuttle “Mordin are you sure these armor upgrades are going to protect us from the seeker swarms?”

“Certainty impossible. But in limited numbers, should confuse detection. Make us invisible to swarms. In theory”

“In theory?” Grunt questioned not liking the gamble

“Experimentally technology. Only test in contact with swarm, Look forward to seeing if you survive.”

“Typical Mordin” Naya sighed as they spotted a collector and began opening fire.

As they moved further into the compound the more collectors they found. Tacking them down was not too hard their shields proved to take the longest time but it was the bodies themselves that proven to be interesting. Large bug like humanoids from what Maddox should see. Scanning them he collected data for Mordin. The more they knew the better. But it was a skeleton corpse-like body they made them stop.

“Sort of looks human. One of the colonist?” Grunt looked at the body

“No. The Geth impaled their victims on giant spikes to turn them into husks. But we have not seen any.” Garrus explained as Naya moved down to the body. “The collectors must have already had the husks. They want the colonists alive for something else.”

“The collectors are not getting away with more victims. Let’s save these people” Maddox said with newfound resolution

“Yeah.” Grunt agreed cocking his gun and continuing down the pathway, Maddox, and Garrus behind.

Naya, on the other hand, did not move from the husk, looking it over it looked old. Worn in spots, sink scrapped away and told the tail of time. The Collectors must have had him for a long time for this kind of ware. What could they want with the colonist, where they trying to make more husks or something worse. Shaking the thought from her mind Naya picked up her gun and followed after her team who were now out of site.

*

“Your people…gone,” Grunt remarked as they three moved among the buildings

“All these empty building… it’s unsettling” Garrus agreed, this place was already hunting.

The clicking and purring of the collectors alerted them quickly that they were not alone. Tacking aim they began to clear the grounds. The number of Collectors seemed to double with each building, the number of frozen people too. Encountering a new group the three witnessed one who began to glow before it began to talk. Rambling on about control, no pain, fear, power and other nonsense Maddox really did not care to listen to. With the annoying glowing one down and his friends, the three took a moment for scans.

“Where is Naya?” Grunt asked as he looked around not noticing her. In fact, he had not noticed her in the past few fights.

“She will here soon,” Garrus said as he checked his omni tool. “She looped around and is up ahead.”

“Tracking her now?” Maddox teased as those scans finished

“Well, she does go off on her own a lot. Got in the habit I guess.” Garrus admitted as he rubbed the back of the neck

“Is that common to do for a mate?” Grunt asked as the three moved on to her position

“She is a bit of a wild one. Rules and orders don’t mean much to her.” Maddox laughed

“Turinans are protective of their mate. Knowing where they are is only natural” Garrus confirmed with pride

“Krogan’s would think you think them weak.” Grunt shrugged not understanding why Naya would pick such a weak minded mate.

“Weak only if he followed right away. Since he does not he trusts my strength.” Naya interrupted as she jumped from a roof and landed in front of them. “We have a life form in there.” Naya said as she pointed to the building behind her “it’s not moved for 10 minutes I don’t think it’s a Collector.”

Entering this building carefully the four of them looked around at what seemed to be the colonies main computer room.

“Company.” Maddox noted “Come out now” Gun up Maddox prepared for the worse until a man pocked his head out. As he emerged from his hiding spot the group lowered their guns.

“Your…Your human. What are you doing out here? You’ll lead them right here!”

“You had to hear them trying to get in. Seems like it’s hard to hind from Collectors.”

“Those things. They are Collectors. You mean they’re real? I thought they were just made up. You know…propaganda. To keep us in Alliance space. No…They got Lilith. Stan too. They got damn near everybody.”

“What’s your name? What do you do here?”

“Names Delan. Mechanic. I came down here after we lost our main comm signals. Then I heard screaming. I looked outside and there were swarms of bugs. Everyone they touched just froze. I sealed the doors. Dame it, it’s the Alliance’s fault. They stationed that Chef Alenko here and built those defense towers, made us a target!”

“If you have defense towers we can use them abject the Collector ship.”

“You would have to calibrate the targeting system first. It’s never worked right.”

“One of us will be able to figure it out” Garrus reassured. “We just need the location.”

“Head for the main transmitter on the other side of the colony. Pretty hard to miss. The controls are at the base.”

“Probably best if you stay here” Maddox suggested.

“Yeah. That is what I was thinking. I will let you out but I’m locking the door behind you. I am not taking any chances. Good luck I think you are going to need it.”

*

Getting to the transmitter was a bit of a pain. Collectors, Sicons, and husks swarmed the open area. Hacking into the transmitter was easy. “Normandy, do you copy?” Maddox called in

“Joker here. Signal’s weak Commander. But we got you.”

“EDI, Can you get the colony’s defense towers online?”

“Errors in the Calibration software are easily rectified. But it will take time to bring the towers to full power. I recommend a defensive posture. I will. Not be able to mask the increase generator output.”

“The Collectors will try to stop it. Good.” Grunt smiled

“More to shoot” Naya agreed with a pop of a heat cell.

“We will stop them. Easy enough.”

“Maybe not. Enemy enforcements closing in. I suggest you ready your weapons.” EDI warned

Well timed as she EDI was more Collectors aspired with another glowing talking one.

“They talk?” Naya asked as she shot from cover.”

“The glowing one dose. Kill it and another one starts to glow and talk.” Maddox explained, “Never says anything helpful, just preachy gibberish.”  

“Oh great….I like the ones that don’t talk”

“I think the dead ones” Grunt laughed as he shot one in the head.

“By passing fail safes and attempting emergency power-ups. Please hold the defense tower” EDI reported.

The waves of Collectors crashed upon them like a made sea. One after another they were faced with a rain of gun blasts. With a break in the oncoming forces the four regrouped. “There will be more. There is always more.” Grunt said as he carefully served the area.

“So liking your first mission?” Naya asked as she mirrored his motions naturally. Only getting a joyful and mischievous laugh in response.

“Sequential power-up initiated. GUARDIAN anti-ship batteries at 40%” EDI reported the moment more husk deployed on top of them.

“More coming. Guess we got their attention.” Grunt remarked.

“Ever notice. EDI talks and more show up.” Naya teased

“That is purely an effect of progress in our actions. As updates are given the closer we are to activating the towers, the more they seem to want to stop us.” EDI explained the obvious

“Maddox, can I hack her and install humor detection.”

“Yeah, no.” Taking cover they worked on eliminating the collectors and husks.

“GUARDIAN anti-ship batteries at 60%. Syncing targeting protocols to Normandy’s systems. Continue to protect the tower.” The last of the wave full and the group was once again prepared for more. But they could not prepare for what came. A giant bug-like husk creature with what looked like husk heads filling a large month

“EDI. We need that system online now!” Maddox ordered as he took cover behind some crates

“What the fuck it that thing?” Naya bellowed as she dove for cover

“A new one. Whatever it is don’t get too close.” Garrus lined up his aim and covered Naya as she went for cover.

The monstrosity aimed and shot an intense and considerate beam, it’s shield was hard to penetrate and it floated.

“GUARDIAN anti-ship batteries at 100%. I have control”

Normal shots did nothing to the shields only impact shots and heavy ammo seemed to make a dent. Naya’s pistol as useless and her rifle was out of ammo. “Garrus, get me a clear shot.”

Chirping Garrus does just that, calling the thing to him as Naya moved to its side. “DOWN”

With a crack of a gun and the distortion of biotics Naya warps her ammo into a heavy shot. It blasts through the shield like a miniature disruptor torpedo, taking them out and leaving the bug vulnerable.

“Firing anti-ship batteries at collective vessel…..Multiple impacts. The Collector vessel is taking damage.”

Open for attacks the team hails shots into it weakening it till it fell and designated. The vessel taking shot after shot started to boost its engines and escape. “Their pulling out.” Maddox remarked

“There is no reason to stay. Most of the colonist are on board. They got what they came for.” Garrus said heavily.

“No…Don’t let them get away” Dalan shouted as he ran past them towered there the ship once was.

“There is nothing we can do…they are gone” Maddox replied heavy hearted. It was true. They could not trace them, could not stop them. They did what they could, they save who they could, that had to be enough for today.

“Half the colony is in there. They look Egen and Sam and Lilith…Do something.”

“I didn’t want it to end this way. We did what we could.”

“It was a good fight, Shepard.” Grunt reassured him.

“Shepard? Wait I know that name. Sure I remember you. Some big Alliance hero.”

“Commander Shepard. Captain of the Normandy. The first human Spector. Saviour of the Citadel.” Kadin emerged for the shadows as claim as he has always been “You’re in the presence of a legend Delan. And a ghost.”

“All the good people we lost, and you get left behind. Figures.” Delan said his distaste for Kadin loud and clear “Screw this. I’m done with you Alliance types.” Waving them off Delan leaves as Kadin approached Maddox with open arms, embracing him in a hug.

“I thought you were dead, Shepard. We all did.”

“Why didn’t you contact me. For two years I thought you were dead. For two year it tore me apart. I thought….I..”

“I didn’t get the chance. For the past two years, I was in a coma while Cerberus rebuilt me.”

“Cerberus…You're with them now? I can’t believe the reports were right. Garrus, Naya. Too.” Stepping back from them Kadin looked lost and angry.

“Reports, You already knew?” Garrus inquired

“Alliance intel thought Cerberus might be behind the missing human colonies. They got a tip this one might be next. Anderson stonewalled me, but there were rumors that you were alive. That you were working for the enemy.”

“No. Cerberus and I want the same thing, save our colonists. That doesn’t mean I answer to them.”

“Do you really believe that? Or is that what they want you to think?” Challengingly Kadin steps up into Maddox face his words echoing a fear Maddox tried to ignore “I wanted to believe the rumors you were alive, I really did, but I never expected anything like this. You turned your back on everything we believed in. You betrayed the Alliance. You betrayed me.”

“Kadin, you know me. You know I would only do this for the right reason. You saw it yourself the Collectors are taking the colonists. They are working for the Reapers.”

“I want to believe you, Shepard. But I don’t trust Cerberus. They could be using the threat of the Reapers to manipulate you. What if they are behind it, working with the Collectors?”

“You can’t take your eyes off Cerberus to see the real threat” Garrus defended

“I can see you will not listen to reason” Maddox surrendered

“You show up after two years and tell me your working for Cerberus. Where is the reason figure into any of this? You’ve changes, Shepard. But I know where my loyalties lie. I’m an Alliance soldier. Always will be.” Downcasting his eyes for a moment Kadin steeled his resolve “I’ve got to report back to the Citadel. They can decide if they believe your story or not.”

“They will just blame Cerberus like you did.”

“A leopard can’t change its spots. Cerberus can’t be trusted. Goodbye Shepard. And be careful.”

“Goodbye..Kadin” Maddox mumbled as Kadin walked away. With a large sigh, Maddox hit his coms “Joker – Send the shuttle to pick us up. I’ve had enough of this colony.

 

\----

 

The debriefing was over and Maddox sat in his quarter alone with a half emptied bottle of whiskey when his door chimed. “Who?”

Entering Naya raised another bottle. “Seams kind of pointless now,” she said placing it beside the other and sitting down across from her brother.

“I will get there,” Maddox promised as he pulled out another glass, poured and passed it to Naya.

“So…not ok huh?”

“Nope.”

“Want to talk about it?”

“Nope.” Gulping down his drink he poured another bring it to his lips only to put it down. “What if Kadin was right, What if I am just a puppet and don’t know it? What if it is all just a ploy? What if I have changed?”

“Listen..” sitting back Naya sipped her drink before looking her brother in the eye. “No one would spend what they did to build you for the point of pulling an act, not even the Illusive man. If you were a puppet I doubt you would have been even able to talk back to Mirand let alone let Jack into Cerberus files. As for changed….” Putting down the now empty glass. “Two years changes everyone, even two years spent dead. I don’t think your goals or drive has changed. But How you achieve it, after the shit with Saren, you got a bit more flexible that’s all.”

“You have not changed” Maddox half smiled at the encouraging and logical words his sister gave. She was right too, his drive was the same. He was just more willing to go outside the lines to get the job done.

“I have.” Naya said with a warm smile “I am softer now. I think. I show more.”

“Garrus?”

“Yeah probably. He dragged me out of all my hiding spots. Saved my life, gave me life. Saved me from myself in a way.” Pouring another glass for them both Naya sighed “Just don’t know how to…..Brother?” A bit surprised at being called brother, the same tone, and voice that called him so long ago, Maddox jolted as he looked at her. “Should he find what he was looking for If he comes to you. Please don’t let him go down my path. It would be the end of him. He could not handle what vengeance does to a person." Nodding Maddox agreed, understanding just how cold his sister can be, just how unfeeling and dead she was in places.

Silence filled the air as the two nursed their drinks.

“I thought you and Tali were.”

“No. I mean we could have but. Well, she would never leave the fleet. I would never ask.”

“And Kadin? I thought you two did not get along?”

“We didn’t. But after a while, we got to know each other, after Ashley…. He is stubborn and loyal. It’s why I like him, but also why he did not believe me. Why he questioned. Why he left.”

“I am sure when this is all over. When we stop the Collectors he will see why you are doing this. If he is loyal then I am sure him leaving was a heavy thing for him to do.”

“Yeah, heavy for us both.”

Getting up Naya gave him a hug “One day at a time. We will end this and you can go kick his butt for being so silly.”

“Ha, Yeah” hugging her back Maddox felt relieved. He felt reassured and relaxed once more. Once this job was done he would have some words for that man. But for now, he had a job to do.

~

After the briefing, Naya left before Garrus could get her attention. On the field, she seemed fine but before and now. She was not herself. As Garrus made his way back to the battery room he pondered over her actions, her words or well lack of them. She must be upset he concluded before checking his messages once more only to find nothing he was looking for.

“Nothing” aspirated Garrus tossed the datapad onto the controls and signed “I need a lead and there is nothing. Not a trace, he was never this good.”

“What you need is tension release” Naya purred from the open doorway.

Turing to face her Garrus was prepared to explain himself fully but was lost for words as he gazed at her. She was wearing high heels that brought her to just under his mandibles, in pants the cut off just at the top joint of her legs, and a bra. Her hair was up baring her neck necked and in her hand, she held a bottle of Turian wine. “Naya, I….you…but?”

“Come here.” She ordered sternly reminding him how much of a commander she was even as she followed others.

Complying Garrus walked up to her stopping as she laid her hand on his chest armor. “Sit” pointing at a crate near the door Naya commanded and he followed. “Do not move.” Naya moved around him, snaking her arms around his shoulders, his back, his waist, unlatching his armor slowly. Her sent filling the room. Sweet like fruit but sharp. She was upset. Grabbing her shoulders Garrus pushed Naya back. “Garrus?”

“I…need to explain….the chocolates…it was…it was nothing.”

“The chocolates?” Honestly forgetting the Maddox’s teasing Naya was taken back

“Dr. Michel…I had not met you and well had no interest in humans before you…and she was just thankful…and” running his explanation quickly Garrus began to panic as Naya showed no expression “Nothing happened really.” 

“Nothing?” seeing an opening to play a bit Naya played along with what looked to her as a rather worried and silly Turian.

“Yes, nothing. I have not messaged her in years.”

“Humm” stepping forward Naya stood between Garrus’ legs leaning into him causing him to lean back onto his arms. “She is into right?” Naya teased as she grabbed his writs.  

“I don’t know, never gave her any reason to think that…” with the sound of clicks and a tight feeling around his wrist Garrus looked at Naya “Are these?” pulling at the feeling Garrus’ arms where trapped behind his back.

“Your C-Sec cuffs? Yes.” Grabbing his cowl Naya pulled him up straight “You have been too tense, little things are starting to drive you crazy. Worrying about nothing.” Running her hand lightly over his now healing mandible “I do not worry about who may or may not have an interest in you. As long as you want me I am yours.”

“But you…you’re not mad? Upset?”

“You tell me.” Placing her lips on his Naya kissed him softly teasing his mouth open with her tongue gliding it over his sharp teeth and into his mouth, exploring and deep. Pushing into him she crawled onto his lap pinning him to the wall. Little gasps of air escaped their mouths as she rolled her hips, coxing him out from his plates. “Too tight?” she asked breathlessly

“Ah No. Never thought I would be in cuffs though.”

“Not the cuffs.” Naya corrected as she rolled and shifted his member, now trapped under his under armor pants.

“Ah well…a bit.”

Humming with approval Naya left his lap “don’t move” walking away Naya left Garrus in the battery room alone, locking the door behind her.

“What? Naya?” Calling after her Garrus thought of a way out of this. His cuffs were coded and she probably changed the code, asking EDI to get someone was too embarrassing. So he surrendered himself to waiting. Though he did not wait long. The door rang and Naya came in with a something behind her back.

“Close your eyes” She ordered without an explanation. Complying he wondered what she was doing. “Good boy” smiling she walked up to him and lightly wrapped a piece of fabric over his eyes and under his fringe.

“Naya?” opening his eyes all he could see was dark. Moving to look around the knot that was laying on a sensitive spot rubbed with each movement causing a slight purr and lower flinching.

Garrus could not feel Naya’s touch but her sent, now more alluring and sweeter told him she was still there. “Don’t move.” Her voice was soft and devilish. The sound of ripping fabric rang out as she ran a cold sharp object up from the lower seam between his legs to the band, releasing him from the confines of his now ruined under armor. A sharp clank was the starting line as he then felt hot breath and a wet tongue ran up his swollen member. Her moist mouth claiming him, wrapping him fully as she took him further into her. Sliding him in as deep as she could, rolling her tongue around his tip as she let him almost slip out only to swallow him down again and again. His senses heightened, unable to control her, unable to see her, just her sent and touch. Naya rested her hands on his waist digging her nails into his the best she could make him buck past her mouth and into her throat. As the mussels tightened and twitched Garrus head fell back his voice purring in pleasure. Pushing further Naya took him more into her until air was unattainable, swallowing and humming from her own pleasure she pulled back and released him with a pop.

A whimper escaped him as he was released from her. The feeling was addictive, she was addictive. From the first taste of her he knew that spending months calming her over and over would be nowhere near enough. With his breath caught and her own Naya once more returned him into her this time tightening her mussels around him more, lightly scraping her teeth along the soft plates on the underside of his member and nipping at the tip.

“Naya, don’t…I” his purring and pleasure filled the room almost at the point of busting. Her nails soften as she reached and laid one hand on the cuffs. Relaxing she took him down further than before and pulsed her mussels pulling him in more and more “Naya..” ignoring him she released his cuffs as he spilled into her.

As the cuffs fell to the crate Garrus ripped the cloth from his eyes and pulled Naya’s head back by her now loosened hair. His seed dripping from her mouth as the action brought out a moan, still spilling he covered her naked chest and legs. The blue colour stood out from her pale skin and red lips as she licked them clean. “Yummy.” A cocky smile graced her as he whipped the liquid from her breast and sucked her fingers dry.

“Naya….”Hazed by his release and thrilled by the view before him Garrus quickly gained his vigor. Pulling her up to her feet by her hair he grabbed her waist as he too stood. Lifting her into his arm he strode to the console, placing her down “You are reckless.” Lightly running his bare talons over up her legs he purred “That could have hurt you” moving to her succulent bottom he squeezed and pulled her closer.

“I trust you Garrus Vakarin.” Wrapping her legs around his waist she invited him.

With no need for further invitation, Garrus grabbed the small of her back as he plunged into her, one smooth monition to the hilt. Naya’s voice echoed on the walls with intensity. With each movement, it grows louder and more pleading. Almost begging without words. Lifting her up Garrus spun around and leaned back, her knees resting on the edge and her weight laid in his hands that now cupped her but with a slight pricing of claws.

As Naya fell onto him more, as the angle changed and ran deeper a sharp pain but intense pleasure ran through her body. She latched her arms around his neck as she called out his name like a chant milking him as her release was met with his. One of the most intense feelings overcame her as his member expanded filling her more than ever before. This was not something she had experienced before, his release drowning her she fell onto his chest. Both breathing heavily Garrus held her to him as he slid to the ground resting adjust the console.

His member still expanded past anything she knew Garrus filled her completely. “Sorry….” Garrus sighed as he nuzzled the top of her head that now rested on his shoulder.

“For?” too tired to figure out what he was apologizing for Naya just asked. 20 questions was not her favorite game.

“For doubting. For worrying.”

“Oh” nuzzling into him Naya relaxed “Garrus.”

“Umm…yeah?”

“I love you.”

Surprised Garrus’ gaze down to Naya “I..” brushing her hair from her face Garrus saw her eyes closed, her breath now shallow and soft, fully asleep. “I love you too” sighing Garrus embraced her to him and waited until he could bring her to the shower and clean them off before putting her on his bed beside him.


	14. One Hell of a Sun Burn

As they descended on to the planet’s surface Maddox, Naya, Garrus and Jack prepared while EDI updated them. “Shepard, our data indicate that Tali is somewhere in these ruins. There is considerable Geth activity and an environmental hazard. Solar output has overwhelmed Haestrom’s protective magnetosphere. Exposure to direct sunlight will damage your shields.”

Stepping out from the shuttle Naya looked Jack up and down “So I guess sun tanning is a no go’’ she teased.

“Sun tanning?” Garrus questioned

“Slowly roosted human” Jack explained, earning her a rather disgusted look form Garrus and Maddox.

“Rycol dose great was a cooking sauce,” Naya added only to further the distending thought. Walking up the edge of the platform the group looked at the path before them.  “Looks like interval cooking today.” Naya jested nudging Maddox into the sunlight. “Commander first”

“Right” Maddox shook his head as he lead them further into the ruins hopping from one shady spot to another. Limiting the exposure as much as possible. They were going to need their shields if they ran into the….when they ran into the Geth.

“I am having serious issues with my shields” Garrus complained as they hit more shade

“Hmm, always wanted to try Turian” Jack side commented as she opened the door before them

“Rather good really” Naya confirmed

“Ok come on I’m right here” Maddox complained picking up a log from a fallen Quarian and some spare health packs

“It’s only going to get worse” Garrus sighed not even bothering to stop them. Naya and Jack feed off each other. It was not a friendly relationship, Jack was too guarded for that, but it worked they edged each other on. The day they decide to see who has the better powers was a day he would not want to be around.

“Incoming Geth” Maddox marked as a drop ship unloaded a wave of Geth Troopers.

Clearing the troops they rushed through an open valley of sun to a heavy door. Down the pathways offlining Geth along the way. Syncing up with the Quairan task team they had their header, they knew where to fins Tali and how to get her out.

“If the Geth get to her before us I will offline the whole line of them” Naya burned with anger fists blue she ranged with the idea of Tali fending off the Geth alone.

“Let’s get her then,” Maddox reassured as Jack smirked at the raw power Naya could show.

The Demolition charges were easy to see but hard to get at. The dropship left them facing a skilled troupe of Hunters, Troopers, and a Prime. Throughout the area, Geth emerged with open fire. But with the charges finally placed a path was made. Entering the building the bodies of Geth filled the main room, one only crawling for life.

“Why would the Quarians come here? Whatever they are after, I hope it was worth it” Garrus looked around the room. The number of dead, the age of the ruins. It better be.

“Why would they risk death coming here?” Jack

“Don’t know but it’s got to be good” Naya replied Knowing Tali would not risk lives for nothing.

Tali’s voice began to emerge from a nearby console, trying to connect with the now dead base camp.

“Tali, it’s Shepard. I’m sorry. Everyone here is dead. Any saviors must have fallen back”

“We knew this mission was high risk. Dame it. And what are your doing here, Shepard? We’re in the middle of Geth space.”

“Just nearby, though you might need a hand”

“Thanks for coming…it…means a lot to hear your voice. Kal’Reegar and what’s left of the marines got me into the observatory. From where you are it’s through the doors and across the field. I got the data I needed and I’m safe for now but there are a lot of Geth outside.”

“Looks like the door was sealed and the console is busted on this side. Can you open it from your end?”

“Let me see….Yes, I can do it. Here. Should be open now. Be careful Shepard. And please, do what you can to keep Reegar alive”

Opening the doors they walk into an active war zone. Drones filled the sky and Geth troops advanced onto them. Through the first part, they entered the field to the observatory. A giant four-legged, long-necked Geth contraption along with a few troopers and primes stood in their way.

“What the fuck is that thing?” Jack questioned in disbelieve and excitement

Quickly moving to cover they run into the only surviving Marine, Reegan. Shoot his suit was damaged and he was bleeding heavily. The man was military, Knew the enemy well and determined on not dying from an infection on the battle field, too insulting.

“We need to get to Tali” Maddox was admit his worried tone hidden well under military training.

“I’m not moving to well. But I can still pull a trigger. Got a rocket launcher the sun has not fried yet. If you get it close I’ll keep the colossus busy, maybe even drop it’s shields. With luck maybe you can finish him off.” Reegan suggested.

“No you watch our back. If they bring in reinforcements we need you alive.” Maddox ordered not giving any room to oppose.

“Garrus can you get it’s shield down?” Naya asked as a fun idea popped into her head.

“Yeah, few good shots. Why”

“Just get it done. Jack. You take left I will go right. When it's shieldes are down shack the ground like a thresher maw. Maddox get our six.” Running off into the field Naya left no time for retort or explanation. Jack just laughed as she too ran out throwing Geth into the air like practice targets. Moving closer the guys worked on watching the girls six and tacking down the colossus’ shield. The sound of laser blasts, gunshots and crazed laughing filled the air as the last trooper fell and the shields brock. “Cover” Naya yelled as two novas cracked from either side of the large machine pinning it adjust two intense blows its legs collapsing and armor enclaving form the force, falling dead in silence.

Peeking out from cover Maddox looked at what was left, a managed heap of metal. Naya and Jack stood at the door waiting as if that was not insane and if he was honest, a scary strategy. Her time with Wrex really did tech her lot of brutal tactics if nothing else. As he and Garrus joined them Maddox looked Naya over. Her biotics where strong but it took a lot out of her to use them. To match Jack, to do that, but not a thing showed. No fatigue, nothing. Satisfied he moved on.

Opening the door they found Tail at a console. Without a movement, she greeted them “Thank you, Shepard. If not for you, I would never have made it out this room.” Turing to them she sighed heavily “This whole mission has been a disaster. I wish I’d joined you back on Freedom progress. But I could not let anyone take my place on something this risky.”

“You ok?” Naya asked as she poked out from behind Maddox.

“I don’t know.” Tali stopped “The admirals thought this data was worth all our lives.”

“And you?” Maddox inquired

“Many lives were lost. Some of my friends, people good at their jobs. It better be damn worth it.”

“After you finish….”

“My job here is done. I can send the data to the fleet and leave with you. And if the Admirals have a problem with that. They can go to hell. I just watched the whole rest of my team die.

“Maybe not the whole rest ma’am.” Regger said as her limed into the observatory.

“Regger, you made it.” Tali said in relief.

“Your old Captian’s as good as you said. Dame colossus never stood a chance.”

“If need be I can have the Normandy get you out of here.”

“The Geth did not damage our ship. As long as we get out of here before reinforcements show up we should be safe.”

“Actually…I am not coming I am joining Commander Shepard.” Tail explained with no hesitation. 

Nodding Reggaer understood “I will pass the data to the board and let them know what happened. Be safe.”

 

\----

 

“Cerberus saw the footage of you in action. We’re looking forward to having you on the team. Your engineering skills will be a great help to the mission.” Jocob expressed as after the debriefing

“I don’t know who you are, but Cerberus threatened the security of the Migrant fleet. Don’t make nice.”

“That’s why you're here. I need people who are not Cerberus, people I can trust.” Maddox reinsured

“I was not part of what happened to the Migrant Fleet, but I understand the distrust. I hope we can work past that as we work together.” Jacob said, offering an olive branch.

“I assumed that you were undercover, Shepard. Maybe even planning to blow Cerberus up. If that is the case I will loan you a grenade. Otherwise, I’m here for you. Not them.”

“I will get Tali’Zorah the necessary security clearance to access our systems,” Jacob interjected

“Please do. I can’t be part of your team if I don’t know how you work.” She snidely remarked “Remember Shepard, these people thought enslaving Thorian creepers and rachni was a good idea. I’ll be in engineering.” Tali ward as she began to leave the room

“Don’t forget to introduce yourself to EDI, the ship’s new AI.” Jacob called out earning him a stern look before the doors closed behind her.

“Poking a sleeping Krogan there Jacob” Naya warned as she followed her out.

*

“Tali….wait up.” Naya called out as Tali entered the elevator.

Holding the doors Tali waited “An AI? Really?”

Leaning on the wall as the door closed Naya took a few breaths, her system was beginning to yell at her for using her biotics so heavily. Since she did not use them often it hit hard when she did. Aria also did say she needed to practice more “Human’s they don’t learn. Not from their own history, sure as hell not from others.”

“You think the Geth would be a good deterrent.”

Shrugging Naya sighed “one would think.”

Falling silent the two stood in awkward silence as the elevator doors opened and they stepped out into the hall.

“It is good to see you Naya.” Tali broke the spell. She had missed her Friends and was glad to see them again, see them alive and well.

“Missed you. We all did.” Naya said with a smile. “When you have the chance we should grab a drink, kick Garrus' butt in a game or two.”

“Yes, that would be good.” Opening the door to engineering Tali left with a smile shining through her eyes.

*

“Grunt?” Naya walked into his room as he was pacing like a changes animal “What is wrong?”

“I don’t know…I just want to punch something.” Scenes heightened and anger fanned he hit his tank. The large clank filled the air. “You overdid it.” Looking at Nya point blank “You are though but human.”

“I am not that weak just don’t use Biotics enough.” Leaning on the table Naya covertly rested “Like guns too much to bother.”

“Ha. Ture. Something about the feel of a trigger and the end of a life at the other end. Makes the blood boil hot.”

“Not to mention the kickback from a good shot. Makes you feel alive.”

Laughing Grunt nodded in agreement. “Dink?”

“Yes.” Grabbing the bottle from behind her Naya moved to join Grunt at his colt. “I got to tell you about this giant Geth. As big as a new born Maw.”


	15. The Thief and the Merc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry I am being so inconsistent with my postings but I am now a few chapters ahead so you should be seeing one a week on Sundays and Monday for the next little while.

Going back to the Citadel was unnerving for Garrus. The way he left, with no word no contact, could be nothing for someone, anyone but him. Knowing the moment the systems picked him up his father would be alerted. Knowing that the moment he opened his coms a call would come it. Knowing that within the day he would be locked in a hotel room watching his father pace as he yelled about responsibility, duty, and ordering him home…it was exhausting.

Sitting in the mess Garrus thought about what he was going to say. He did not abandon his family’s duties completely, still sending money for support, even if anonymously. Though his father would see it otherwise, leaving his post, his training and going off grid was full abonnement. He would be right too. That was what he did, he abandoned his old life and went searching for a new one. One he did not regret.

“I made something light. I hope that’s ok. Since we are on the Citadel for Lunch I figured a large lunch was bound to happen.” Naya remarked as she placed a plate of Pulan toast in front of him and one for herself.

“It’s ok. Don’t have much of an appetite anyway.” Picking up his utensils that looked like a thicker and sharper chopstick, used for cutting and pocking, he began to slowly eat.

“Not getting sick are you?” not knowing what a sick Turian even look liked she worried. They often did not get sick. Something about the biology and plating.

“No...” slightly laughing he shook his head “…not since I was young.”

“Then what’s wrong?”

Rolling his shoulders and rubbing the back of his neck Garrus sighed “Nothing really, just my Father will show up once the systems log me on the Citadel. Going to be a long night.” Understanding all too well what he meant, avoiding Tuchanka for the same reason, Naya nodded and gave a small but sweet smile with nothing to really say. “Next time, you will have to come.” He unexpectedly stated as if it said nothing other than what the words meant.

“What?” almost coking and dropping her fork Naya looked at him wide-eyed with disbelief.

“Just that. Next time, when I see him you will have to join me.” Plainly stating it again left no room for asking again.

‘What the hell’ Naya wondered ‘What does he need backup for his father…’ thinking about her own she thought that would be likely.

“Hey Naya. Come up the to the cockpit, I need to talk to you….and bring me a snack I can eat.” Joker’s voice entered the room as if on queue

“It’s creepy he just knows,” Naya mumbled as she got up from her chair. “I am going with Maddox to pick up the new crew member. Ping me when you're free?”

“Will do.”

 

~

 

Exiting the shuttle Naya gasped when she saw a terminal speak to Maddox. “No way?” exited and surprised Naya watched as her brother followed instructions.

“Good to meet you, Commander Shepard. Kasumi Goto. I’m a fan.”

“Fan….” Naya snickered as she began to surveying the area

“Are you familiar with the mission?”

“Honestly, I’m shocked no one came to be sooner. My fault for being hard to find I guess.”

“Welcome aboard then. Are you ready?”

“I travel light…already slipped my things on your ship. I’m glad you’re helping me out with the hist. Can’t wait to see you in formalwear.”

“I have a feeling you know something I don’t”

“And there is typical Kasumi.” Finally spotting her Naya smiled. Kasumi never did anything without something back, typically more work than what you ask but always a fun job.

“They didn’t tell you? And they call me secretive. I’m looking for my old partners graybox. A man named Donvan Hok took it. I plan to get it back.”

“If that is what was promised, we will get it back.” Maddox agreed but all Naya could do was watch her. If it was the graybox, then it only meant one thing and Kasumi must be handling it hard.

“It’ll be fun. And if we’re lucky, you won’t even have to draw your gun.” Turning off the terminal She stepped out from the shadows of the upper level above them “We should probably wrap this up. You look pretty silly talking to an advertisement. See you on the ship Shepard. See you in 5 Naya.” Turning around Kasumi walked off.

Smirking Naya shook her head as Maddox looked at her with an obvious question in mind “She and I go back. Old friend from running jobs.” Explaining Naya put a hand on her brother's shoulder “She is good, she is a good addition.” With a smile, she walked off in the same direction as the thief leaving Maddox standing in front of a black terminal looking very odd.

 

~

 

It’s funny how so much changes in more than two years, and how much Ward 18 looked exactly like she left if. The same shops, same sketchy alleyway, same smell of blood coated in vent exhaust. If anything was different it was a bit more unfriendly then she was used to, but then again she was known back then. Disappear for a while in her line of work you are either dead, in jail, or a snick. Most people assume the latter since the other two tend to be permanent. 

As Naya sat down at a food bar a shimmer of a shield flashed and a hooded women appeared in the seat beside her. “You remembered the spot,” Kasumi said with a soulful undertone in her voice.

Looking at the empty spot on her other side then at her friend Naya gave a small smile. “I will always remember” waving down the server Naya ordered a bottle of what Kasumi called Sake and three glasses. With only the sound of the street behind them, she pours the drink serving it to the empty seat, to Kasumi and finally herself. Lifting her glass she nods and they both finish in one sip.

“Well what have you been doing? Last I knew you were on Omega working off the grid.”

“Leave it to you to know” Naya scoffed “After I heard about Maddox I needed time. So went to work with Aria under the detectors, got working with a vigilant group for a bit…then joined my Brother when we ran into each other”

“Well, that says lots and nothing.” Shaking her head Kasumi wondered why she expected anything else from Naya. Though they considered each other friends they both knew very little about each other. “Well tell me who the Krogan is at least.” Gesturing to a large gray and tan Krogan in silver armor who was two stalls down looking very awkward trying not to be noticed…thus being very noticeable. “Don’t tet me you gave up on the Turian from a few years ago. He was so nice.”

“Ah. NO!” shooting up from her stool Naya causing the Krogan to jump to attention and glare at the still sitting Kasumi “That is Grunt, he is a member of the crew and kind of one of my soldiers.” Not knowing how to explain it really that sounded about right “Garrus is with us too.” Blushing Naya gave herself away

“I see.” Resting her head on her hands as she leaned on the bar looking into nothing “Good. He is good for you.”

Waving to Grunt to come over Naya sat back down “How do you?”

“Well, I did give you that outfit, needed to make sure you wore it.” Smiling like a cat Kasumi stretched and greeted Grunt as he approached. “Hello, Grunt.”

Looking at her sideways Grunt was not sure what to make of the tinny human. “Grunt” Naya interjected his thoughts “This is Kasumi Goto, an old contact, and friend.”

“Hi” he finally answered as he sat down next to Naya and ordered noodles. As he slurped away as the two humans continued their vague conversation. By the fourth bowl was done the tinny one was gone and Naya pulled a package out of her bag. Looking at the package it was the size of a pistol, red and orange with Asari writing on it that loosely translated to Krogan Rations.

“How about I show you around?” Naya suggested getting up from her seat and opening the package. “I am guessing Maddox and Garrus are busy and you wanted to go shooting.” Shyly nodding Grunt agreed. He looked for Shepard or Garrus when they docked but both had important things to do. Seeing Naya walk off he decided to follow her….. just if she needed help. “Well then come on.” Passing him a long brown stick of something, putting one in her mouth as she began to walk down the street.

Rushing to his feet Grunt followed her testing the stick before almost inhaling it. “What is that?”

“Varren jerky.”  Naya said passing him the rest of the package “a meld of human and Krogan food. Last a long time packaged and great for protein. Tastes good too.” Smiling she opened her bag “got lots and a few other things. Should we go do some shooting? After I will show you around the presidium and we can empty this.”

“Yeah.” Grunt smiled with a small laugh. This was going to be fun he thought as Naya showed him the area on the way to the range.


	16. Long Few Days

Dropping his bag and collapsing on the observatory couch Garrus leaned back and finally began to relax. Shore leave was two days and for two days he had been arguing with his father only to leave it at a draw. As he expected the scanner picked him up and the moment he passed through the gates two C-Sec officers escorted him to his father’s office. Two hours of waiting was his only time to think. His father flew through the door like a fighter ship ready and aimed, fired.

All the expected topics where _discussed_ , his abandonment, the dishonor, his disrespect, and question in judgment. Following an untrusted Specter; a dead man, risking his life for a human cause; on a human ship filled with terrorists and criminals. The same speech, points, disappointments of the last time. Ending the same place, Garrus leaving telling his father who did not listen that the fight was for everyone, not just human.

“I’m guessing it did not go well,” Naya asked as she sat on the couch next to him. She had spent the rest of her time shopping and killing time with Grunt and happy to be back on board next to him.

“No. Never dose.” Pulling her onto his lap Garrus rested his forehead on hers taking deep breaths of her sent as it mixes with his.

Nuzzling him Naya softly smiled “Welcome home”

Purring Garrus hugged her tightly “I’m home”

Fully relaxed and in bliss the ping of his omni-tool held no cause of alarm or thought. Answering the call Garrus quickly came face to face with his sister, or more accurately face over a shoulder to face.

Solana took a moment to register what she saw and spoke first “Brother, I just spoke with Father. He said you are working with Shepard. I hoped I would have had a chance to speak with you before you left since I am on the Citadel but….” Finally noting what was before her she halted her tongue and stared slack-jawed for a moment before gaining her voice once more. “Who is that?” Her tone was a mix of shock, questioning and a hit of disbelief. They were clearly human based on the shape and colour of exposed skin…and hair…why they had hair she never understand but found fascinating.

Register who was on the other end of the call and what this looked like Garrus began to panic a bit. “Solana!” Head jolting up Garrus looked into his sister's surprised face and tried to process her thoughts.

“Garrus, Who is that?” she asked again in a soft and relaxed tone as the surprise subsided.

Sitting up Naya looked over her shoulder, face next to Garrus, to who could shake him like that not to mention be so nosy and poorly timed. Looking at the Turian face before her she saw a lighter plated female with the same markings of Garrus, meaning family. Shooting up from his lap almost falling back onto the floor Naya gasped. That was not good timing at all.

Gazing from his screen to Naya’s scared? Worried? Face back to his sister he gave a large sigh and settled back into the couch “That is Naya Shepard.” Grabbing her arm he pulled her back to sit beside him “She is my partner.”

Looking up to him Naya’s face reddened, he was so clear about it. So to the fact.

“Oh…” Solana was surprised her brother would ever find a partner outside of their father picking his mate. But for them to be anything other than Turian, that was more so. Garrus has never shown interest like she had. A human was a bit much even for her. The war left a lot of bad feelings even for those born after.  “Dose dad?”

“No. And I would like to keep it that way.” Pleading Garrus asked his sister this. “I will tell him when the time is right.”

“Ok.” Agreeing she turned and looked at Naya who was now sitting uncomfortably looking down at her lap, unsure where to put her eyes.

“I am Solana Vakarin. It is nice to meet you.”

Looking up Naya saw the same soft smile Garrus had on her face, warm and welcoming. “It is nice to meet you.”

“You called to yell at me too?” Garrus interrupted. The faster this call was done the faster he could get back to taking off Naya’s clothing.

“I just want to see you. See that you’re ok. See if you're happy.” Solana smiled playfully “Looks like I don’t need to worry about my big brother.”

A bit embarrassed Garrus tuned from the screen away from Naya. Solana, though younger, always looked out for him when they were kids. Always stood between him and his father when they fought, always took care of him when he was lost. Even after he joined boot camp, the military, C-Sec she would always check in and make sure he was doing well. Always listened and gave advice. And even though he told her nothing she knew when his heart was broken and when he had given up. “Kicking ass as always.” Saying nothing more Garrus was sure he said it all.

“Good. Well, I should go. Dad has me going to a stupid bounding meeting.” practically rolling her eyes she sighed “Not that it helps. The sooner he sees I am more like you the better.”

“Oh please keep me out of it. I have enough problems with him”

“Ha. I’ll try.” Laughing Solana closed the call leaving Garrus chuckling

“She seems fun,” Naya remarked getting up from the couch and heading to the bar

Following her, Garrus grabbed her, lifted her up and set her sitting on the counter. “You two would get along. She is a bit hard to handle at times but thoughtful.” Grabbing glasses and pouring them wine he smiled with wide mandibles.

“She is your little sister, right? How much younger."

"9 years, so about 23 human years.”

“Oh wow…” sipping on her drink Naya wonder what it was with guys and younger sisters. Tali was about her age too.

“What?” wondering what she was thinking Garrus looked at her point blank. It was never good when she got this quiet.

“Actually just wondering why it seems across spiciest guys date girls their little sisters' age.” Letting the thought go she snaked around his neck and waist pulling him suddenly to her. Scrapping under his fringe Naya giggled at the quick chip and soft purr replacing any replay. “My Brother will be going to a party so why don’t we have some fun while we are not needed?"

Purring in agreement Garrus began to kiss her hungrily. 

 


	17. The Need for Home

Naya and Garrus were peacefully asleep on the battery room floor after a night of rather playful fun when Naya was jolted awake by the sound of crashing and pounding. Putting on any clothing she could find, shorts and a bra, Naya went out into the mess to investigate as Garrus searched for the rest of his armor that was thrown about.

The sound was from the lower level, running down halls and vents. Miranda was now standing in the walkway looked around as well.

“What the hell is that?” she exclaimed, “Are we under attack?”

“Negative. The sound is coming from Grunt’s room. He seems to be acting out and the crates and haul seem to be taking the brunt of it.” EDI kindly explained

“That Krogan is going to get it.” Storming towards the elevator Miranda was ready to warp him into the cargo through the window if need be.

“That would be ill advisable,” EDI said as a warning that got 100% ignored

Naya barreled after Miranda in a frantic worry. As she reached the elevator she grabbed Miranda’s collar, yanking her out of the doors as she entered. “EDI don’t let her down” closing the door Naya left as Miranda yells followed her laced with threats.

“Miranda is not happy with the action.”

“She will get over it. Going in like that would get her killed.”

“Cerberus has a number of autopsies on file, but nothing on the age or circumstance. Krogan are reluctant to share medical information.” EDI continued the conversation as Naya made her way to Grunt’s room.

“Doctors and labs defeated them. Information like that would never leave Tuchanka.” Entering the room she found it in a tantrum aftermath. Crates flung across the room, window cracked from a head-butt, dents in a table and Maddox standing with Grunt mid-conversation.

“Joker can get us to the Krogan homeworld. I need everyone at their best.” Maddox consentingly said.

“Thank you Speared. I don’t like this. Fury is my choice, not a sickness” Grunt’s voice was laced with uneasiness

“Don’t dally, It will only get worse if we wait,” Naya said heavily. She knows what was wrong. Every Krogan faced this madness it was not pleasant to live with or have but part of the Krogan. Part of who they were, something only Krogan need to know.

“What?” Maddox needed an answer. His crew was living with a destructive Krogan. If he was sick then it could get to others…

“Such things do not leave the homeworld” it was the only answer anyone would get with Cerberus and well anyone non-Krogan.

“You two….” Annoyed but accepting Maddox nodded as he pinged Joker “Joker, set a course for Tuchanka we will be there for a few missions.”

“Yes Commander”

“A few?” Naya questioned.

“Mordin needs to find an old student…least seen there near Urdnot Territory”

Nodding Naya left it alone. Going to the homeworld….going home. Well, Grunt needed it.

 

\----

 

Sitting in the shuttle Garrus and Mordin watched Naya intently as Maddox sat with the pilot watching the landscape in Awe. Few humans have been on the homeworld so his actions were more than understandable. Naya on the other hand was like steel. She sat up straight with no expression on her face other than the side looks she would give Grunt who was antsy for a lack of words.

“Are you sure you don’t need armor?” Maddox looked over to Naya

“No. It will, not be needed.”

“But the radiations?” the pilot was reading concerning levels the closer they got to the ground “It will help protect…”

“Not needed” she repeated flatly as Garrus looked over at Maddox with a look that simply said let her be or get shot.

The shuttle became quiet only Grunts unstill movements and the engine could be heard. But Naya’s mind was load almost screaming. What was she going to say, going to do? She was about to walk into her home, into her family after being gone without a word for over two years. She was walking in with a tank bread, with a Turian mate and a Salarian she was willing to defend. She was the walking definition of a traitor. Curling up she covered her face with her hands looked down to the floor.

 

*

 

The Shuttle landed with a jolt. Grunt stood as Maddox exited first followed by Mordin and Garrus. “Naya?” he questioned looking down at her unmoving figure. “Coming?”

Looking up at him she smiled softly. The air wafted in from the open door. Salt and sand filled her senses, she was home.

“Yes.”

Exiting the shuttle she found them face to face with a guard’s aimed gun. The Overcaptin looked at them carefully with a fierce stare until Naya come out. Though the guns did not lower his face seemed to soften. “The Clan leader wants to speak with you. Keep your rutting pet on a short leash. Get him his Rite soon or put him down.” Was all Varm said then turned and guided the group into the center of the clan’s building. The comments on the pathways made Naya want to slink into the shadows as Garrus was noticeably bothered by the talk of ripped off plates and being eaten alive by pyjaks.

As they walked into the grand room Naya puffed up, she may be a coward and a deserter but she would not go down like one. As Maddox lead the group to the Clan leader behind their guild he smiled. Wrex was sitting in this large chair with two younger Krogan on his side. He was talking to another.

The moment Wrex saw the group he gladly called to Shepard and the other guard stepped aside allowing them through while shooting a Naya a look of annoyance.

“Shepard, my friend” Wrex greeted him with a respectful handshake. “You look well for dead. Should have known the void couldn’t hold you” he laughed

“Looks like things worked out well. Glad I did not have to kill you on Virmire.”

“Virmire was a turning point for the Krogan. You made the rise of Urdnot possible. Though not everyone is happy about it.” Wrex gestured to the Krogan he was speaking to “Destroying Saren’s genophage cure freed us. I used that to spur the clans to unify under Urdnot.”

“You abandoned many traditions to get your way. Dangerous.” The other man said

Turing point Wrex head-butted the man “Speak when spoken to Uvenk. I’ll drag your clan to glory whether it like it or not.” Going back to his chair Wrex got comfortable. “Now Shepard, before we get into what bring you here or how the Normandy is…”

Before the group knew what was going on Wrex quickly draw his sidearm and pointed it at Naya and shot. With a grunt and a thud, Naya fell on her ass as she coved a now bleeding wound on her shoulder. Growling Garrus moved to shoot back as Grunt and Maddox did the same but Mordin raised his arm halting their movements.

Standing up Naya winced, getting shot without armor hurt, she forgot how much. Slowly she walked up to the chair softly laying a hand on Garrus’ arm as she passed, leaving a smug of blood that only fueled his growing. Standing before Wrex without a word she stood tall, arms at her side as blood seeped into his clothing. “Two years.” Wrex bellowed in a rage Maddox did not expect “Two years you despaired without a word. Deleted all traces, hid and abandoned.” His voice was a ruling manner. He passed judgment though Maddox and Garrus were at a loss on why.  Their Guild and the two younger Krogan by him avoid looking at her in discomfort. Baring her down Wrex let the room grow still in uncomfortable silence.

The wind that bellowed outside and Garrus’ voice was all that could be heard as the whole building stood still, Wrex’s gaze sharp and painful. Maddox’s hand was on his gun as Mordin’s arm stayed raised in front of him, creating a wall he did not understand.

Naya looked into Wrex’s eyes with a stern face. She knew what she did, what it said to the clan, about her, about them. She knew but she still did it. She still ran like a pyjak and hid from her father, her brothers, her clan. Without warning, Naya closed her eyes and an audible grunt came from one of the two young Krogan. Going to one knee she lowered her head her loose hair falling forward baring the back of her neck and the top of Garrus’ bite mark. “I have brought shame on this clan. I have brought shame to myself. My cowardice is unacceptable.” Naya’s voice entered the room, the soft light sound bashed adjust the walls like waves and the crowd began to mutter. But Wrex stayed silent his gaze unmoving. “I ran from my life, ran from the clan when they needed me. I abandoned my unit and my clan.” Her eyes began to water with guilt and her voice wavered. “I have no right to ask. But forgive my crimes. I acted as a welp, untrained and foolish.”

Wrex cleared his throat and approached her. Her frame was small, smaller then he thought it should be. Her voice was wet with the tires he knew she was trying to hold back. Placing a hand on her neck, it swallowed it whole. “Is there more.” He asked sternly but not without warmth, running his third finger over the top of the now seen mark.

“I am sorry Father, I am sorry I left. I….” looking up at his smiling face Naya’s tires began to fall. “I’m sorry I worried you.”

“Well enough of the show Ru’Shan.” Lifting her to her feet but her shoulders Wrex looked at her carefully. “You are no welp, stop blubbing.” Not letting go or looking away Wrex nodded to the three young Krogan who cried out what most would see as a battle cry, one that was followed by the rest of the bundling.

~

Naya was on her knees begging and it did not sit well with Maddox or Garrus who could only watch. As her voice cracked Garrus’ heart ached, she was hurt she was hurting and he only stood and watched. As Wrex moved to her he wanted nothing more than to stand in his way even if it lead to being eaten by pyjaks. It was her next words that shocked not only him but Maddox. Words that could not be believed but where believable. “I am sorry Father, I am sorry I left. I….”

Stunned they just stared as Mordin’s arm fell back to his side.

~

“Shepard.” Looking back to the Commander Wrex tried not to laugh. The man’s face was laxed and wild-eyed as the Turian’s mandibles looked like they hung by thread  “Come you four, we will talk more on business tomorrow. Tonight we will eat and talk of matters well owed.”  Guiding Naya past them and further into the building without a word.

Garrus followed her with his eyes as he snapped back to the world around him “Father?” his voice rang out like Wrex’s but with no malice only pure confusion.

“Come, boy, we need to talk as it is,” Wrex said generating for him to follow as he guided Naya more. 

*

After Garrus followed Maddox, Grunt, and Mordin were left standing in the center of the large hall was the three younger Krogan eyed the Salarian. “Not good to stand here best to wait over there.” Mordin pointed out a fire pit near the entrance. Nodding Maddox followed still in a state of surprise. Naya called Wrex Father...he was her Battle Master, was that the same thing. What was the family structure for Krogans? How..when? Sitting down Maddox’s head ran wild with questions as he wished there was more information on Krogans….that he would bother reading it. “I will answer what I can.” Mordin offered as he sat nearby and looked into the fire.

“She is a Daughter of Clan Urdnot?” Grunt inquired as he joined them.

~

Naya followed Wrex’s direction as he guided her with his hand on her back not daring to look at him or behind as Garrus who was following closely his subvocles saying just how confused he was and how annoyed. Walking into a room Wrex dropped his hand, walked to a table and sat gesturing for the two to do the same. As they sat Wrex shifted his gaze between them and sighed. “Come in do not hover.”

“I do not hover.” A women krogan said as she entered the room “You did not need to shoot the child.” Holding a box she moved over to Naya. Her approach caused Garrus to react without thought. Jumping from his chair he stood between the two his growl returned load and clear. “Boy, I am only treating her.” Opening the box she held she unveiled medi gel and medical supplies.

“Garrus.” Naya’s voice was small, she was unsure what he thought of this, of her. They had agreed not to lie, but she had her secrets. She was not ashamed but it was safer not to talk, safer for her and for the clan's reputation if she was quiet and did not advertise her status. Though now it seemed like a shameful thing to hide from a man she could say she loved. “This is the clan’s Shaman, she is like a mother to me.”

Unsure but accepting Garrus sat down, his growl lowering but not leaving.

“He is as you said Wrex.” The Shaman said as she began tearing at Naya’s clothing to show the wound. “This shot, it was clear. Some gel and some moss and it will not scar.” Patching her up she wrapped the shoulder in red cloth that was waved with blue plants. “This,” pulling at the back of her shirt to reveal her shoulders “it is new.”

Turning red Naya nodded. Every scar had a story, battle, trials, lovers. They were something to show, to be proud of. But she was shy and Garrus…he may not know what it meant to her. What is said to her Father or the clan?

“Are you?” Wrex asked as to save her the prodding of the nosy women.

“No.” Naya quickly stated. They were not bounded, not to by his culture.

“And yet!?” the woman examined in surprise “My dear child.” With a small hug, the woman sat on the other side of her. With all seated it looked like a courtroom. Naya and Garrus on one side with Wrex on the other and the Shaman at the head, though that was what it was in a way.

“Ummm.” Garrus was not sure if he should or could talk, this was a lot. “Naya?” looking at her questioningly he hoped she could understand.

And she did. With a small intake of air she cleared her mind and began to tell her story. The whole story. From the day of burning buildings to the days on the ship and her torture to her first kill, to how Zaeed fit into her life, how Wrex become her father, about her life on the homeworld, her brothers, her clan, her name.

“….” Looking at her without a word Garrus thought. Not a thought of questioning or distaste. Not a thought of any emotion. Just 'It all makes sense' her actions, words, her values, just her. The holes he could not fill, the gaps he did not know, they were gone. For the first time, he saw the women he cared for whole, and it was perfect.

“Really…your not….mad?”

“Mad, what does he have to be mad about.” Wrex snorted, the Turian had his daughter. He had claimed her. His little girl ran off and came home claimed.

“Dad!”

“No, I am not. Makes sense.”

“Humff.”

“Wrex,” the Shaman interrupted his tantrum with a soft and threatening tone that sent chills down Naya’s back “The boy is not to blame. I am. We taught her to hide her people so others could not harm her.”

“No she is.” Wrex’s anger flared up “You had to just run off, to where? And do what? And how did this happen? I thought you left him.” Gesturing at Garrus Wrex stared down Naya.

“Omega. Work, mercenary. Then for him, we helped people, helped people like me.”

“Omega! So Aria….Zaeed…oh when I get a clear shot.”

“I made them. I needed space. I didn’t even know he was there until a job went south.” … with a noticeable shiver she pushed the memory back “He got me out, got me to Mordin. And after well…”

“Oh my dear.” Pleased with the story and outcome the Shaman smiled “I see no need for a cancelation Wrex. The boy is clearly protective and she is as humans say smitten.” Getting up she pulled Naya from her chair. “Talk, do not fight, talk. I will be taking her.” Pulling at her the Shaman pulled Naya ways as she protested.

The two sat in the room in silence until Garrus broke it “I suppose I should greet you properly…though I don’t know how with krogans..I looked up humans,,,but even that was unclear…and …”

“Relax. There is no need. It is not done. Normally there is just requests for mating. Nothing as…formal as this.”

“Requests?”

“Ha…yeah. Females will request the rights to mate with a man if he has shown great strength or power. Shows his blood is strong. Some Men will request women, like Naya. But often the women. Krogan have not matted so….strictly since the genophage. Such things are not possible if we are to survive.”

“I see…and Naya?”

“She has had a few, always turned them down. Good thing too. She is so tiny a Krogan would killer her…a Turian…”

“Umm….well….”

  
“Ha ha, Garrus. She is my daughter. The only daughter of the chef of this clan. She will be sought after by many. Some to kill her, some to mate her.” A low voice echoed with sorrow he held “What I have done,…What I am doing it is for the glory of the Krogan, of Clan Urdnot. But it places her in a position of power she cannot leave. She has the freedom to come and go, to do as she likes but she will never be free of Urdnot or the Krogan. She is the Krogan even though she is not.”

Wrex’s words laid heavy in the air. Laced with warning and questions, Garrus was faced with a question he had the answer to but had not voiced, not even to himself. “I have her six.” Was all he could say. He would always watch over her, look after her, protect her. Even if she decided to leave him he would be there as a friend……

“Will you bound?” the direct question took Garrus out from his thoughts.

“I have thought of it, to ask.” His answer came before he thought to answer. Honest to the core. He had thought of it. He wanted to, he planned to. A while back he decided so why waver with thoughts of doubts?

“Good.” Wrex got up and walked out onto what looked look a balcony “When she was little. When she first got her she would come out here and watch the land. It is so dark the moon just gives shadows of the life the planet holds but she would always just watch.” Looking out he smiled “My fear for her as she grew was that she would be alone. We live so long I will see my child pass, but she would be alone here. Never fitting in fully as traditions are so set. She would do well with a man like you. Always thought so.” Turing back in Wrex extended his arm to Garrus “I will hunt you down if you hurt her. If you back your word.”

Standing and grabbing the offered arm in respect Garrus shook his hand “Understood. It will not happen"

~

Naya walked into the grand hall after being pulled out of her home and told to go see how the others where. In short, _let them be_. As she entered she saw her brother, Grunt and Mordin talking. Maddox was another person she would have to explain things too, but before that, she was cornered by three large and energetic Krogan.

“Naya!” Sarru grabbed her and lifted her up above him “Your alive!” bring him to her he buried his face into her stomach like he had done many times before. “and you stink” putting her down quickly he wrinkled his nose

“What? Really?" Sniffing at herself she wondered what he meant.

“It’s the Turian she came with. Could smell it right away” Varm said as he looked at her with slight judgment. 

“A Turrian?" Kruga asked as he sniffed at her. “Wrex will love that.”

“He approved….I think” Naya was a bit worried, Wrex approved on the first Normandy and there was no shooting now so…

“He has to now if not.” Kruga said as he pulled at the back of her shirt. “Not colored..you are not matted?”

“You matted with him?” Sarru asked. He had once asked for her, not in just right but in life. Though he had now sour feeling about being turned down and they were good friends it was something hard for him to hear.

“No we are not. The mark holds that meaning to me it means nothing to him. I have not told him nor do I plan to.” Warring them she crossed her arms “Such things are not to be mentioned by you three either. Do you understand.”

“Yeah Yeah.” Varm agreed as the other nodded

“But will you?” Sarru questioned. Turning red Naya did not answer. “Then yes.” Smiling he scooped her up one more time and placed her on his shoulder and walked over to Maddox and the rest.

“Ah Naya you are back. Good. Young Krogan very curious, many questions. Out of answers.” Mordin explained as the four walked up to the fire.

“Why a Salarian?” Kruga asked in distaste

“He is a friend, he has been helping me.

“Tests and such I guess. Careful he does not mess you up.” Laying a hand on her leg he nodded and walked away.

“Still can’t take them huh?”

“His hate runs deep,” Varm said as he sat down and gestured for his turn.

Sarru moved Naya onto his shoulder and sat down with them.

“Has Mordin filled you in?” Naya asked as if sitting on a Krogan shoulder was the most natural thing in the known galaxies.

“Well…umm…yeah. Wrex was the one who saved you and you grew up here.” Maddox summarized trying not to get thrown off.

“That’s basically it. She trained with us, learned with us. Took her rite like us. She is Krogan, our clan sister.” Varm proudly stated

“So that makes you…”

“Urdnot Naya Shepard, the first human to be granted clan official status, the daughter of the chief.”

“Right.” Maddox processed. This all explained things, and filled in the year's none knew about.

“Your sister too,” Naya added to reassure him

“Yeah Yeah ok…so you lived here. You grew up on Tuchanka. So you killed a Thresher mawl?”

“Ha right…she almost did. Ran out of time and got a good acid bath.” Varm teased ad Sarru laughed at the memory

“You did no better.”

“Yeah, but I got the marks for it” gesturing to a mark on his arm Varm glowed.

“Really?” Grunt waited for the story like a child

“Your…friend…” Sarru grabbed Naya’s attention as Varm went on about his battles “He is..”

“No less Krogan then you or Varm. He is young, still learning ut strong and has heart. He is a good boy Sarru.”

“His rite…”

“I know….that is a problem we will face tomorrow.”


	18. The Rite

Naya was standing on her old balcony looking out into the shadows of the land as the moonlight moved each dark figure like a dance. It was late or early only a few hours till dawn, she had spent the night answering questions, telling stories and just enjoying being home. But it was still off. She had not seen Garrus or her Father since she was dragged out of the room. She had hoped that she would find them in her sitting room but had no luck. Running around the whole place would be fruitless so….

“Boy can drink,” Wrex said with a strain as he came into the sitting room with his arm around a very drunk Turian. “Could not keep up…you got to work on that.” Tossing him on what might pass as a couch Wrex laughed in enjoyment as Naya rushed to Garrus’ side.

“Turin's don’t have four stomachs they can’t drink like you do”

“You keep up fine”

“You go easy on me.” Checking his temperature Naya rests her hand under his mandible “Dame fool trying to keep up” his temperature was a bit high but nothing bad.

“Good kid.” Rolling his shoulder Wrex stretched. "I’m heading to bed, he should be fine there.”

“Good night Dad.” Naya grabbed a blanket from a nearby chest and draped it over Garrus “umm…are you two..”

“We are fine. He is a good kid, and a good man. You chose well.” With a wave, he left the room and down the hall. A thump of a large door and Naya was alone to take care of Garrus who was out cold.

 

\---

 

Garrus woke up to an unfamiliar ceiling of concrete and a headache, but surprisingly comfortable. Sitting up on whatever couch he was on a stitched together blanket shifted into his lap. Looking at it, it was patches of fabric in patterns and shapes to tell some kind of story. Rolling his neck he found another rolled up to support him as he laid. The dawn’s light shown into the room through the open doorway and cracks that worked as small windows. Looking around he found himself in the same sitting area he was in before. The salty breeze that wafted in carried Naya’s scent.

Getting up he moved to the balcony to find her leaning onto the wall gazing out. The orange light danced in her loose hair showing the depth of the red and the shine of copper. She was dressed in a loses white gown the fell just above her knees a red shall was over her shoulders its edge trimmed in silver lettering of some kind. It was a sight he wished would never fade from memory. Walking to her he wrapped her in his arms as she hummed presently in response. “So this is your home?”

“Yeah.” Nuzzling into him Naya closed her eyes and let the sun bath her “I missed it.”

“I can see why.” She was at peace here, she was as much part of this land as the pillars and sand.

“But…..” turning she hugged him back. “This is my homeworld.” Looking up she met him with shining calm sea eyes “You are my home.”

Scooping her up he sat her on the wall her back to the sun as it outlined her wonderfully. Her shawl draped over her arms the white gown almost see through in the light was water on her skin, its thick straps and low cut hid her but showed he beauty. “This?” following the edge of the shall he traced the wording.

“It’s in Ghurst- Jorgal. On my rite da,y my Father and the Shaman gave it to me. It’s a prayer of the ancestors' many women get them. It wishes them a good life.”

“I see.” Letting it fall from his hand he followed it up her side and her arm until her face was cupped in his grasp. “You never said anything. To anyone.” She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch “Though I understand…”

“Krogan ways are often not known to an outsider. Bring me here as Wrex did put him in danger, as I grew and became part of the clan it put them all in danger. It put me in danger. If I stayed here after my rite I would have been hunted by other clans as a disgrace of tradition…it would have caused a war. So I worked under my father, left my troop and became a merc. It was best to say nothing to be safe.”

“No one knew?”

“Few, some I trusted. Some found out on their own. Some I killed once they knew, others I did not have to.” Grabbing her head Garrus pulled her to him. It was a burden to hold a secret, one that was so meaningful, to hide your family. He could not imagine it with how Turian’s where with family. “Now with Wrex’s position I don’t have to hide it” with a smile in her voice Naya pulled away. “You know my secrets now.” Her smile was so light it would rival the purity of a child’s.

“Most.” Garrus teased. Wrex was a talkative drunk, his warnings and reason for them became less cryptic throughout the night, well the parts he remembered well. One part stood out more than others; his annoyance of his daughter being claimed without a request. An old tradition from days before the genophage, a rite of marriage, where a request was given to the father for his daughter and a rite was performed bonding the two. If not given many would run away and carry a scar as the symbol of their own rite. He was surprised how Turian it sounded.

“What do you mean?” not understanding what he meant. She had no more secrets. He knew everything now, her past, her pain, her heart and body.

Pulling at the back of her gown Garrus traced the bite scar between her shoulder blades. “The next one I give you will have to be right.” He whispered in a seductive tone pulling her further into him “A bound mark that carries the meaning it is meant to”

Pushing back Naya looked at him for a moment as the words sank in with his knowing and cheeking smile only seconding there intent. “Garrus!” overwhelmed she leaped into him her arms wrapping around his neck as tires ran down her face with a smile.

Picking her up Garrus placed her legs on his waist with a small laugh and overjoyed purr. “So amatra just where would you want this mark of mine” teasing Garrus began nipping on her shoulder “here?” her collarbone “here?” giggling she gripped onto him more as his sharp teeth scraped over her skin “How about here?” nipping at the jugular vein she gasped “here it is.” Licking the spot he nipped again as he played with her. She was gasping with each nip, squirming her hips with each lick, a small nuzzle and she pressed into him. Placing her back onto the wall he began to nip and lick along the edge of her dress down her chest, his hand moving up her legs under the fabric as she hummed in joy and grazed her nails under his fringe. “You smell like the sea” her skin was bathed in Tuchanka’s sun, the wind trapped in her hair. Every inch of her smelt like the black seas on Palaven and tasted of fresh fruit.

“Ok, that is enough. It’s too early for that and this old man needs his daughter.” Wrex stated as he walked into the sitting room abruptly.

“Dad?!” scurrying the two tried to look less than what they were about to do, only making Wrex laugh.

“Come, I have to talk to Shepard today and you need to come.”

“Ah…coming.” Naya hopped off the wall and straightened the shall around her shoulders and neck. “Garrus, Maddox is going to need you. I will meet you later.” Rushing out after Wrex Naya left him standing there a bit frustrated, confused and still with a headache.

*

Shepard, Garrus, Grunt and Mordin stood at the center of the hall before Wrex who was once more sitting in his grand chair like a king tacking audience. Beside him Naya stood no more than an arm’s length away as the three young Krogan from before stood a bit from her. On the other side the stood another male only a few arm lengths away and a women Garrus recognized as the Shaman. Naya watched as the proceeding continued unrelated talk to business as was the way. But to be on this side now. Watching was not what she wanted

“So Shepard. How is the Normandy?” Wrex asked as if picking up the conversation from yesterday was nothing.

“The collectors blow it up. I got spaced.” Shepard went along, was his way with Wrex

“Ah, the benefits of a redundant system.”

“Humans don’t have that.”

“Must have been painful then. Well, you got a new strong ship out of it. Takes me back to the old days. Us against the unknown, killing it with big guns. Good times.”

“But you seem to be busy”

“We are making a neutral ground where all clans are welcome. Fertile females are shared among the clans to strengthen the race as a whole.”

“What do the females think of this” sounded a bit barbaric with Maddox was going to be honest

“It was tour female leaders idea. A neutral area is safe and encourages more female clans to join. Attacks on Urdnot now endangers the females of all clans. Even clans that want to see me dead will defend clan Urdnot. But enough of this. We don’t often allow aliens to do business on Tuchanka, but you’re an exception.”

“The Krogan on my crew, he has some kind of sickness.” Grunt stood forward to address the leader

“Where are you from, whelp? Was your clan destroyed before you could learn what was expected of you?” Wrex asked. It was not unknown for it to happen a whelp being the last of a clan, but still uncommon.

“I have no clan. I was tank-bred by Warlord Okeer, my line distilled from Kredak, Moro, Shigur” Grunt answered with pride

“You recite warlord but you are the offspring of a syringe.” One of the nearby Krogan said in disdain

“Okeer is a very old name, a very heated one,” Wrex said looking at Grunt carefully

“He is dead”

“Of course. You're with Shepard, how could he be alive.”

“I need him at full speed. What is wrong with him” Maddox asked sick of not knowing and the political dance he seemed to have entered.

“Nothing. He is becoming a full adult.” Wrex stated like it was common knowledge

“So this is a pilgrimage?”  Maddox asked in wonderment

“Call it what you want. Krogan undergoes the rite of passage.”

“Wait.” The Krogan from yesterday stood out from the sideline “Too far. Your clan might rule, but this thing is not Krogan.”

“Uvenk.” Naya’s voice cut the air like an icy wind. “Do you forget.”

“I forget nothing. This thing is not Krogan. Nothing but a lab experiment that talks.”

“His blood is more Krogan then my own, his skills rival that of anyone in my unit.” Naya rebutted in challenge. Stepping from her spot she glared at his

“You go beyond yourself, Garorog Uvenk! The rites are dominate” the female Shaman spoke up in support

“How do we know it will challenge him? He’s unnatural. The beasts of the rite could ignore him as a lump of plastic.” Rebutting Uvenk raised his voice in public objection. To this Wrex sat back as judge as the two women accepted his position.

“They know blood nonmatter from whom. Your barking does not help your case.” Walking to him she looks him over “his smell is correct your words ring hollow.”

“If this matter stands on ritual, then I invoke a denial! My krantt stands against him. He has no one.”

“You try my patience but you have right to denial. Grunt, who is your krantt? Your allies willing to kill and die on your behalf?”

“We stand with Grunt as shipmates and comrades” Shepard claims to Naya’s pleasure

“Shipmates are not the same thing. But I will grant you your simple interpretation” turning to Uvenk the Shaman

“Aliens don’t know strength. My followers are true Krogan. Everything about Grunt is a lie.”

“You defy the Shaman?” Maddox asked

“They have not defied me, only angered me. I remain undecided.”

“It doesn’t matter if one of our own made him. He is a manipulation. He may as well be the genophage in the flesh”

“That is too far Uvenk” Naya’s yell bellowed like…an angry Krogan, leaving the Shaman and Uvenk silent as she stormed to stand before him.

“You say he is a thing, manipulation. You degrade him before the clan, our Shaman. Before me. You say he is like the genophage but no nothing of his worth. I see his worth. Have seen his strength. I call him my blood. Challenge this and you challenge me.” Her proclamation left mutters in the halls and Wrex snickering to the entertainment before him. 

“Call it your blood, matters not since you too are nothing but a lie. A human playing a game she will never win.” The moment the words left Uvenk’s month Naya’s head bashed into his her hand grabbing his head plate and a gun pointed at the seam.

“My blood is that of Urdont Wrex, of Clan Urdnot. My name is Urdont Naya and I will not allow you to speak in this matter!” cocking the gun her once joyful eyes darkened to almost black. Death was in her hand as she looked into the man’s face. “You are nothing more than a pyjak scampering for scraps of a time that has moved on without you. You are not worth killing.” Letting him go she approached the Shaman. “Grunt is not without Krantt and not without blood.”

“Then the rite is his to have.”

“That is settled then.” Wrex said as he once more stood up “Garorog Uvenk it would be best if you left.”

“There is more than one way to oppose this.” The humiliated man said as he walked out of the hall and into the building.

“Grunt. I cannot help you. Cannot tell you what to do. But I will say this. Do not just survive, kill.”

\---

The rite was over. Grunt was laughing with joy as Maddox and Garrus sat in the shuttle like two limp noodles. Killing a Thresher mawl was not an easy thing, no wonder there were songs about it. Add on top of all the rite throw at them the bastard Uvenk thought killing them at the end was going to work. Maddox began laughing at the thought.

“What?” Garrus asks with exhaustion almost pushing it out like air

“Uvenk….we just took down a Thresher mawl and he thought he was going to win.”

Laughing as well the three of them landed to a welcoming party in joys calibration and entertainment. Exiting the shuttle the Shaman greeted him with open arms. “You have passed the rite of passage. Earning you the rights of clan and name. Should you chose and be accepted.” Embracing him she continued “Many survive, bit it has been years since a Thresher mawl fell. Your names shall live in glory.” Letting him go she made way for Wrex and Naya as she joined the two very tired aliens and the Salarian who joined them before.

“You have shown your strength, given your name glory. Any clan would welcome such a Krogan.”

“Would clan Urdnot?” Grunt asked not just as a request but in desire

“Indeed. Urdont Grunt.” Wrex accepted as Grunt went to his knees “You may now own property, join the army and apply to serve under a battlemaster.” Moving to the said Naya stood forth. Before him and placed her hand on his head.

~

“A clan must accept a member after the passing of the rite” the Shaman explained as they watched Wrex proclaim Grunts rights under the clan. “It is rare for a male Krogan to stay in the clan they were raised in for most are brought up in the women’s clans until they are of age. So this is rare.”

~

After a moment of silence, Naya took off her red shawl and draped in over Grunts shoulders. “The ancestors have blessed you with this glory through your strength.” Guiding him to his feet she adjusted the shawl so it did not fall as he stood. “They have blessed me with the blood we share. I welcome you to the clan as your battle sister, as your krantt, as your blood.” Grabbing a small knife from her side she made a small cut on her hand. Wiping the fresh wound on his chest over the four Krogan hearts on across his brow she smiled. “Urdnot Grunt. You can Urdnot, blood of my blood. Ru’Shan.”

Grunts giant smile was met with roaring and cries of support as she rose his arm up with hers.

~

“You see, if a child stays within their mother’s clan it is tradition to pass down the families ancestor’s prayer. These were once made by a member of the family centuries ago and are to keep the family line alive. Before the Genophage the first male would always stay to keep the line within the clan while others would often move on.” The Shaman continued to explain as Grunt stood “The marking of blood is a claim of lineage, she has just claimed him as her heir.”

The roaring continued when Wrex joined Naya and Grunt with a pat on his back “Wrex has no other children then Naya who cannot succeed him since she cannot bear a Krogan whelp. By doing this she has a son, Wrex has an heir and the Clan has stability.”

Garrus stood and listened to the explanation as he watched Naya’s every movement. The shifts of their body told him she was happy but uncomfortable being the center of attention. The way her face scrunched when Grunt picked her up and placed her on his shoulder told him she was in pain but would say nothing. “You better go join her now, make your claim clear here before others seek her.” The women pushed Garrus into the crowd that was forming around Grunt to congratulate him and offer calibrations of food and drinks to the leader.

Stumbling through the shuffle of Krogans Garrus finally approached Grunt who still held Naya above the masses keeping her safe from being trampled as it now seemed. “Congratulations on joining your clan” was all he could think to say as he stood there out of place and underprepared.

“Thanks Garrus.” Grunt says with a laugh at the obvious discomfort the Turian was in. But still, he shifted Naya off his shoulder as she let out a little _Hey,_ as she was not expecting it, and tossed her to him.

With quick reflexes, Garrus caught her with both arms. Her legs draped over his right arm as his left supported her back “Hello” she said with a purr and she wrapped her arms around him.

“Hi.”

“Yeah, Yeah. Go on you two.” Wrex laughed “Grunt has some requests to deal with, Shepard too” laughing more he dismissed them as Grunt ruffled her hair and walked off into the crowd.

“Take me home officer?” Naya asked as she nuzzled into his neck and laid soft kisses.

“Right away ma’am”

\---

Still having Naya in his arms Garrus sat on the couch he woke up on and nuzzles into it. The once hard surface a welcome cloud to his stiff body. Leaning back he closed his eyes enjoying the sun rays of the sunset, the cool breeze and the smell of Naya as she curled into his chest; her head laying perfectly on his shoulder. 

“Long day?” she knew it was. It was for them both. Her time was stolen by the Shaman and Wrex with political matters and family matters. Coming back like she did cause outrage with some, the scent of a Turian on her skin was not well accepted. Even some of her unit spoke up in disapproval. Her brothers where the hardest to face. Varm and Sarru took it in stride understanding her position but not her heart. Kruga would not look at her at all, his words were curt but not disrespectful. It would take time for the clan to settle, coming back would become hard. Looking up at his resting face Naya smiled, she would not put this on him. It was not his fault nor his responsibility to convince them. He was her home and if the clan could not accept that then she was ok with that. Wrex and the Shaman supported her, her parents did, so that was all the mattered.

Shifting in his lap Naya startled over his legs and kissed him suddenly. Opening his eyes Garrus purred “Not too long” with a smirk he grabbed her waist pushing her into him bring a giggle from her lips.

“You’re going with Mordin and Maddox tomorrow right?”

“You’re not coming?”

“It would be problematic. Krogan do not like politics, rather shoot then ask questions. But a neutral area means talks and politics. Going could start a clan war. All the clan can do is aid, if anything.”

“I understand.” The politics where shacking at best from what he had seen and she probably knew more about it.

“Be careful.” Kissing him again she filled it with all the words she could not say _I love you, come back to me_.

“Shepard and I make a good team. We will find Mordin’s assistant and be back before you know it.

Nodding she got up and grabbed the blanket from that morning. “come to bed” heading into a side room she stopped in the doorway. “Unless you like the couch.”

Laughing Garrus got up and followed her into the room. It was like all the others, the walls where cracked and metal rods could be seen in spots where cement once was. Inside held a few large crates what looked like a bundle of pillows and blankets laid out in a bed. “Krogan don’t really use beds or anything really. Sleep where you are. Wrex started the room idea for me though I know he rarely uses his.” She explained as she placed the blanket into the others “It’s more comfortable then it looks.” A small laugh escaped as she tied to make light.

“Better than the beds in boot camp.” They were often just cots, stiff and unmoving. If not the ground itself “Looks cushy”

Smiling Naya began to remove the white gown she was wearing. Pulling it over her head made her hair fall like leaves. As she stood there in nothing more than a black bra and thong she waited for him. Standing gawking Garrus took a moment to remember to remove his armor.

Laughing at him Naya shook her head and crawled into the makeshift bed. Joining her he looked around once more. The room was sparse, no personal effects like his home would have. No useless furniture or items at all. Only a smaller bed laid not far from them. “Ghost.” He mindless stated guessing that was who’s it was for.

“Yeah.” Naya confirmed “After Saren, when we got back. He died. Varren lives about 20 years on planet, 10 off.”

“Oh…” not sure what to say Garrus just pulled her closer to him as they laid there in the darkening room “Sorry”

 “It’s ok. He went well. Stupid pyjak was sick and would not leave Wrex alone on a hunt. Took down a Klixen before another got him.” Laughing she nuzzled into him “Proud of that.”

Purring Garrus agreed. The varren was stubborn…the whole family was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of Garrus' "proposal"?


	19. Not Mordin’s Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for missing a few weeks, hit some major writers block so...here are a few chapters to make up for it :)

Not going with the team seemed like a really bad idea right now, dame the politics. Naya was stuck in a room with Wrex, The Shaman, and six other battle masters and unite leaders. A natural area brought a number of allies and enemies. The larger it got the more of a tactical nightmare it became to defend. Sure each clan punished their own criminals so policing was easy. But getting each clan’s armies to work as one, when theye fought just years ago was worse than any battle she had seen. Why she was even here was a good question. Her status may be captain but she had not led for many years, she may be Wrex’s blood but she held no land or stakes in the clan other than in name. Sighing she leaned back into the chair she sat in as three of the leaders fought over hunting ground rights, a battle that was fought for years with blood and now words that were giving her a headache.

The grounds on the map where almost bare, it had no nesting areas left or food for animals it was all about principle. Each clan owned it at one point and lost it during wars to each other over and over. Looking closer it still had no value. Taking her blade she stuck it into the center of the map as she stood. The room fell silent from the act. “This is stupid. Who owns it now?”

“We do.” A young Krogan unit leader said with too much pride.

“And before that?”

“Us.” A much older battle master claimed.

“Fine.” Running the bade from the center to in front of the young leader she ripped the map. Repeating this action she ran it towered the other two. The map laid in four almost even pieces. Giving them each a section she sat back down as they began to question and grumble. “There you all have the hunting ground.” She started leaving the last piece on the table untouched.

“Foolish child.” The old battlemaster snored “Cutting a map solves nothing, can’t even do it right.”

Wrex snarled to the disrespect but Naya was quick to answer. “This ground, it holds no life. It holds no value and is trapped between the three of you and the coast.” Grabbing the part she felt. “We will take this.” The proclamation caused outrage in all three if the growls where anything to go by. “The cost is a perfect spot for an out camp, between three clans it will easy to defend and makes a great spot for a research center and an advanced warning station.” Handing the map to Wrex he began to look it over “We will build it but the three of you will man it. The scientists will come from all the allied clans, it will be the research base.”

The responsibly she proposed was a glorious one, it turned all three into the guards of the Krogan future. It had honor in it. As each looked at their own map they saw what she did. Flatlands with little to block a view from any facility. A clear view of any attack that made it past the clan’s main buildings. “Are we agreed?”

“Yes.” The older one said as the other two grunted and nodding.

“Good.” Getting up once more she headed for the door. “I will go out and lay the base plans today before I leave.”

Nodding Wrex gave her permission to leave as he worked out the details of this plan.

 

\----

 

Naya stretched out her back as she left the truck. The ride was always bumpy in them, as bad as her brother’s driving really.

“Grunt, can you mark out the edge lines of the land. I don’t need people getting ideas right now,” she instructed as she began to rifle through one of the now unloaded crates. Land markets and paper. If she would get the outline mapped out it would be easy to draft the plans from the ship and send them back. “Fortack?”

“What?” the grumpy scientist snapped as he got out of the vehicle.

“How large of a test zone would be needed for some of your more fun experiments?”

“Probably all of that” he pointed out a large section of the land. Things that explode need lots of room.” His pride and joy showed through at the thought of getting back to less meaningless work.

“Yeah.” Looking at the land it let out off a large “I think down.” Thinking out loud she began to walk the grounds as Fortack took samples of the land and took scans.

Sarru silently followed her as she paced and counted. “You keep looking at my back” she stated without skipping a beat in her actions. “Say it.”

“…” thinking for a clear moment Sarru thought of many things he wanted to say, many he wanted to ask. “I thought you wanted a human, that is why.” Pacing to be by her side like he often was for many years he sighed “All I need to know is, does he have strength?”

Halting she looks up at him. She expected a long line of questions from him as Varm had, him especially. “He really is.” With a sweet smile, she reassured him “His skills are well met, his heart is strong and he is strong for me.”

Satisfied with the answer Sarru began to walk on “I am guessing you're looking at a multi-focus facility the has ground testing and underground labs.”

“Umm…yeah. I was thinking they should be open on the cliff to allow exit and viewpoints.”

“Yes. We should migrate a Varren pack here. Allow for wildlife coverage form any scans.”

“Yeah, I thought so too.”

“Oh, can we do that now?” Grunt asked as he rejoined them.

“Egar welp” Sarrus chuckled

“I am not a welp. I have passed my rite.”

“You will always be a whelp in your mother's eyes” Sarru teased

“I don’t remember giving birth to him.” Brushing off the fact that to the clan that was what he was, her son. Indeed she claimed it herself so he could have a clan, have a purpose. She knew what it was like to not have that. And sure he was a whelp in many ways, but he was still a full grown Krogan!

“Naya is a strong mother.” Grunt stated in fact “A strong fighter and strong hearted.”

“Indeed, I always thought so too”

The conversation went from poking fun to serious way too fast for Naya’s likening. “How about them Varren. Come one. Got to find a good pack to tag.” Storming away Naya ignored the laughs that followed her to the vehicle.

 

\---

 

When Garrus, Maddox, and Mordin got back to the Urdnot hold they were all exhausted from the event that unfolded. Followed in by a group of Women and Children they were quickly welcomed back by Wrex and the Shaman. To Krogan, Females and children where prized, this was well known but never as clear as it was this very moment. The fuss made over them, the checks and bustling crowd ensuring their comfort was a strange behavior to see from a Krogan, especially these men. Though these people really did deserve to be fussed over considering what they just out of. Women dead from experiences, volunteers wanting to have a positive outcome but faced a long death in the end. Children in solitary rooms tested on over and over.

 

When they first entered the hospital the dead test subjects was not a surprise if Garrus was going to be honest, he was glad Naya was not there to see it, it would be something she would not take well. The found data showed progress on the cure, though Mordin was not happy to see it being a creator of the problem. The Genophage was wrong but a correct action at the time. It was not something Garrus was going to argue on since his family also played a role but not as large as Mordin himself who at this moment was sitting at a fire near the entrance of the compound staring into the flams no doubt thinking.  The one women they came across, her death and Shepard’s words shook him to the core. He must have been questioning himself, his actions, his path. Something Garrus understood far too well.

Maddox was briefing Wrex on what had happened when Garrus was found by the Shaman. “You did us a great good”

“We did nothing good.” Turians and Salarians where to blame for this, for the pointless deaths.

“The outcome saved many of our women and children. For us, this is something to be thanked though many would not voice it to you.” Looking at the now stilling crowed the Shaman signed heavily. “Keeping to the old ways, the path we were on…it was good that thing changed.” Signing again the Shaman looked out into the room with a pained look.

“Are you ok?”

“Ah yes, just getting old for this excitement of youth.” Slightly chuckling she looked around “Speaking of youth.” Outright laughing she smiled as Grunt, Sarru and Naya entered the hall drenched in blood.

 

~

 

Naya huffed as she exited the vehicle and began undoing securing ropes. Grunt and Sarru continued their joined teasing and playfulness through the day until they came face to face with a wild pack of Klixen when they were tracking some Varren. 

They left the vehicle to tack on foot into a destroyed part of an old city. The Varren must have been settled in the old buildings. As they navigated the area they were cornered by eight or nine Klixen who immured from the levels above them and side pathways. It was a tight call, Naya’s guard was down and one managed to get her on the ground before she shot it’s thorax and getting bathed in blood. Sarru would have laughed if he too was not taking out a few himself with Grunt. But once the bugs where dead Sarru could not help but sinker. Naya stood before him her light amour’s cloth redden, skin dripping and hair slicked in blood, she looked like a whelp who played in the clay all day.

Pulling on a few legs Naya brought down 2 dead Klixen from the top of the vehicle. Hell, a locate mission turned into a hunt, she was not going to tune down good meat. “Grunt can you get the other two?” she asked ad she began to drag the dead bodies behind her and towards the halls.

“Poor whelp, all grown up and getting bashed around by Mom.”

“Sarru!” Naya’s voice chilled before she sighed “Fine… Yes Ok, I have claimed him. Not like he objected.”

“Who would. You’re a good shot, strong, and a good woman.” Grabbing one of the Klixen from her Sarru chuckled “Just needed you to say it” Quickening his pace he narrowly avoided her punch as he laughed. To all of this Grunt just grinned as he followed with the other two corpse, something between enjoyment and pride.

 

*

As they entered the halls they came face to face with the fuss of the crowd, a number of women and children were placed in the center. Wrapped in blankets and being given food and drink. “Well, this is a surprise,” Naya remarked dragging her prize.

“What happened” none of the faces looked familiar as Sarru looked around at the group.

“The offworlders brought them. Some Salarian was working with another clan to cure the genophage, but…” a nearby mechanic answer

“Torture and fruitless live experiments” Naya finished coldly as she watched as one woman flinched at any movement near her. “Sarru, get me blood and root. Grunt help me with these. Dinner has just changed to soup.”

Grunting Sarru went off as he was told, while Grunt followed Naya each taking two Klixen with them to the fires.  Whipping the blood from her face with her socked clothing did little as she set up pots to the flames. The clacking and large banging where the only tells of her anger as her calm face showed nothing more than focus on her task.

“Amatra,” grabbing her from behind Garrus halted her movement in his arms “it is over” placing his bare hand over her eyes he held her tightly to his armor, a calming purr lightly kissing her as her breath steady. The cool feel of his leathery skin and talons centered her more than anything now, more than anything did.

“I know but is sickening.” Naya’s small voice whispered in the air like a secret.

“Yes, that is why it has ended. Mordin and Maddox saw to it.” Looking over to the doctor Garrus wondered how he was, as he now glued to a datapad.

“Thank you.” Turing in his grape she looked up at him, his once perfectly clean armor covered with blood. “Sorry.”

Looking down at his armor and her Garrus lightly snickered. “I leave you alone for a day and you go off and have all the fun without me.”

“How about I tell you about it after I finish.” Stepping away with a playful smile Naya moved to take the jars of blood Sarru had just returned with. “and I will show you the hot waters too.”


	20. Bath Time

Naya lead Garrus down dark halls and broken steps out into what was once a courtyard of some kind. It’s pillars stood tall and cracked, the pathway ran in a pattern he did not recognize and in the center was a pool of dark water, almost as dark as the night sky above them.

Stopping before the pool she said nothing only released his hand and bent down, running her hand in the water. As the water parted from the motion a light luminescence glowed as it met once more. “It has no name, though many refer to it as the hot waters. It is said to carry the blessing of the ancestors. Many come and bath for blessing in children or battle. But in truth it is nothing but a natural spring that spends the whole day in the sun.” circle after circle she continued to play, the ripples sending glowing rings to the edges. “When I first came here Wrex would not let me near it until Mordin ran a few tests. He was afraid it held too much Gamma since it glowed. But it turns out its just algae that hold electromagnetic radiation. Normally too high for a human.” Standing Naya began to undress her armor and underclothing before stepping in “but if you live here too long things happen to you. Your body can take the food, the radiation from the sandstorms, this water.” As she faced Garrus the water graced her hips with glowing green and blue light her hand outreached beckoning him to join her.

Unbuckling his armor Garrus watched her intently. Like a statue she stood, unmoving and hand outreached, the light from the water fading as the stars and moon took over the shadows once more. Slipping into the water himself the heat surprised him. It felt like a sun was warming his plates on a beach.

Scoping the water in her hands Naya lifted it and allowed it to fall over his chest the light trickled along his plates and over each textured grove leaving droplets of light in its wake. Handful after handful Naya draped him in the light as he watched her every movement. The water she held dripped from her hands, down her arms, and onto her ample chest each time she lifted it. The light’s green and blue tones seamed brighter adjust her skin, shining like rocks in a mountain river. Reaching out he caught a drop as it rolled down her side trying to re-enter the pool. Garrus traced the path with his talon, along her ribs, up the curve of her breast and abounding the path to follow her neck and cup her cheek. “Beautiful” caressing her neck and shoulder he pulled her to him and into his embrace.

“I always thought so. In the day it nearly boils. Varm, Sarru, Kurga and I would see how long we could last morning to night.” Embracing him back Naya  wrapped her arms around Garrus’ supportive waist “Never did win that one.” Running her hand over his back plates she allowed her fingers to slid between them lightly scrapping her nails on his skin.

“They are helpful with heat” playing with her hair he lightly purred playfully “not as fun as this” grabbing her ass he lifted her off her feet

“Hey!” in slight protest Naya giggled as his talons pulled at her hair and gasped her but.

“Plates make good armor, natural protection. But are hard and pointy. But you.” Digging his talons in but not breaking the skin he lifted her out of the water and onto his waist “Soft, squishy, and a joy to” plates loosening his small gesture finished his words 

“Small and squishy humans. Soft but tough. We can take a lot.” Rolling her hips to tease Naya leaned into him breasts compressed to his carapace, each grove’s texture imprinting on her skin.

“Really?” faking his skepticism Garrus challenged her.

“More then you could imagine.” Kissing his neck and running her tongue along the edge of his mandible “more then you could deliver maybe” challenging him back she smirked as he huffed and grumbled at the returned challenge. But of course, he was more than happy to accept it.

Lifting her into his arms Garrus moves and places here onto the edge of the pool, a path of light in his wake. His hand skating up her arm to her neck and head gripping into her hair, his other following the curves of her legs to her hips. Every inch of her was beautiful to him, it was funny to think that only a few years ago he would have never seen himself here or anywhere with a human, let alone effectively promised to one. The moment he laid eyes on her it was fated by the spirits, he fell into her ocean eyes and would never think of leaving them.

“What is it?” Naya asked, her ocean eyes gazing at him with simmering moonlight. His hands stopped and his gaze was fixed on her with little motion.

“Just thinking how lucky I am to have you.” Gripping her side he shifted her to the edge of the rocks and he knelt down into the shallow pool only to meet her eye to eye. Placing his head to hers he nuzzled her with his scent.

Closing her eyes Naya relished in Garrus’ affection. Wrapping her arms around his neck she caressed under his fringe drawing a light purr from him. “I am lucky to have you.” Kissing him softy Naya quietly thanked the accessors for her blessings and prayed she could keep them safe from the past and what was to come.

Kissing her back Garrus deepened the action with light nips to her lips and his tongue entering her for exploration. Lightly drawing his talons up her spine making her shiver and jolt to him but his firm grip on her hair kept her from falling from the ledge. As he reached the mark on her back he hummed in delight that this was now a promise, a promise that she was to be his in life, in binding.

As Garrus lightly followed the raised teeth marks on her skin Naya itched for more. Uncoiling her arms she moved her hands down his neck on either side, to his carapace taking special note of his keen bone as they descended to his stomach than waist. The touch was light, if not for the purposeful caresses of her nails between the plates he would not have felt it. Squeezing and clawing at his waist she brought a deep guttural growl from him.

“You really want to test this don’t you?” Garrus teased bringing his hand from her back to her neck, holding it as though he could lift her as easily as his rifle. Gripping harder he pushed her back, her legs dangling in the water she laid on the sand and stone. Little puffs of breath meeting the cooling air with a hint of shape as she breathed lightly under his tight grip.

Watching as her chest raised and fell faster and in shortened breath, he saw no strung, no attempts to escape even as his grip tightened slightly more. Letting go he pulled back and took hold of her hips, pulling her to him as each leg was placed over his arms so nothing but her shoulders blades and head rested on the ground.

Gasping at the subbed position she was in Naya blushed completely. But her embarrassment was not noticed, and if it was it was ignored as Garrus’ freed member kissed her very exposed entrance. “You will not sleep tonight, not one inch will left untouched” sliding into her with a rough and quick motion Garrus buried himself into her with a mischievous purr as she gasped and screamed in pleasure “We will see how well a squishy human and handle a rough Turian” pulling completely out he violently entered her again, the full force of his body following it as he leaned over her with a whisper. “We are not leaving for another day, let’s see how long you will last.”


	21. Never bet a cocky Turian

After leaving Tuchanka, properly saying goodbye to her clan this time, Naya sat in the engine room dressed in full-length clothing and not her normal tank top and jeans. As she just sat there or more like laid there propped up by her arms Tali watched as she did nothing but stare into the engine lights. “Naya?” after 20 min she had to ask “What is wrong?” joining her on the floor Tali looked at her with concern. She should have gone planetside with them, she should have been there for her friend from what she heard.

“Ah, I’m fine. Nothing to worry about." Backing her trance Naya looked at Tali as she fully sat up. “Just a bit tired.”

“So you are in the noisy engine room and not in bed?”

“Yeah.”

“That makes no sense.”

“Yeah”

“Oh it does.” Maddox pipped up as he entered the room and sat beside Tali “I remember a little girl who would pout each time she lost a dare or bet”

“a bet?” Tali asked not knowing what a child would bet

“Yup, I remember I was with a friend and she wanted to play with us so bad she bet us that she could beat us both in a race. If she won we would have to let her play with us.”

“Never did beat you in a race.” Naya light heartily played

“Yeah, I always cheated.”

“I know.”

“So you lost a bet?” Tali asked

“Looks that way.” Maddox commended as Naya once more looked into the engine with a slight blush.

Bursting into laughter Maddox almost fell to the side. “You bet Garrus!” laughing louder he held his sides.

“Really?” Tali asked trying not to snicker herself

“I did…” Naya omitted reluctantly

“You know he is cocky for a reason right? Turinas have no sense of modesty when they are good at something.” Maddox whipped away the water falling from his eyes “You should know not to get bothered by it”

Both now laughing Naya rolled her eyes. Gauurs’ cockiness was never a point that bothered her, though on other it did. It was a playful bet. One she did not regret…just…she could not face him with the fact she lost. As she ignored the other two as they laughed and then continued the conversations with other stories of bets, she drifted into a thoughtless trance once more to the point that she and the others paid no mind to the new person to their little room.

“Amatra.” Garrus called out softly gaining a gasp of surprise from Tali, not from his presence but his words “Are you still pouting?”

“No.” curtly she answered leaving no room for belief

“You need to see Mordin or the Doctor.”

“I said I’m fine.”

“Did you get hurt?” Maddox asked shook with concern

“No…I am fine.”

“She just needs rest.” Garrus answered as he moved to get her up.

Shooting to her feet Naya looked at him then to the other’s red in the face “I am..”

“Fine. Yes. You did great. Now rest.”

Surrendering she nodded and walked out of the room in silences as she was escorted.

“I wonder what the bet was.” Tali pondered

“With them…too many options to think of.” Maddox sighed “So how about betting a Quarian?”

“Not suggested”

“Really”

“Well…depending on the bet.”

*

Naya was promptly put to bed or more correctly pinned to the bed by a rather large Turian.

“You are so cute when you pout,” cupping her face Garrus gazed down at her. Mid-day cycle meant they had the bunk room to themselves for a few hours at least. Plenty of time for much-needed rest. “You left my side the moment we got back on the Normandy.” Teasing he leaned in and placed his forehead to hers.

“I just wanted to see Tali.”

“Yes, well,” running his hand under her shirt he lifted it the reveal her milk skin graced with light red marks and darkened by bruises. “I think you may need some medi-gel” running his fingers over a purple spot she winced and gowned.

“Garrus?”

“Humm.” Running his hands over more marks he half drifted into memories of her body with his. Tacking each trust and grip in pleasure. Accepting the full force he could give eagerly with no hint of pain or discomfort. The water glowing in waves to each of their movements the sunrise making the droplets of water on her skin shimmer. The feel of her clutching onto him as he pressed her to the pillars for shade in the mid-morning not once reliving her from his movements. How by afternoon she was upon him milking every drop from him, her body overflowing with his seed begging for more till the evening before their departure. 

Legs wrapped around his she bucked into him asking him without words. A small and sly smile on her face “We have some time.”

“Got enough rest then?” Nodding she repeated her action. “Though little human.” sitting up to unclip his pants Garrus watched as she did the same. “get this looked at before we arrive, we don’t need Zaeed trying to kill me.” Following the marks on her leg like a guided path he once more took her but this time gently caressing her softly as she moved in his arms.

 

\---

 

“Would blame Krogan but know better.” Mordin said as he looked over Naya’s body. Sitting in just her underwear it could be seen that Garrus really did not leave one inch untouched. Scratch, rashes, and bruises covered her head to toe.   
“looks worse than it is. I don’t even feel it really.” Reassuring him she was fine Naya moved to hope off the lab table only to have Mordin grab her arm causing her to wince.

“So I can see.” Gabbing at a pack of medi-gel he began to apply it to areas she could not reach well “humans are not made for such vigorous coupling. Could have broken, killed”

“I am fine.” Gowning as the gel was worked into a rather red sand rash Naya continued “I can take a lot. My clan brothers and Maddox saw to that.”

“Not like this. Krogan clan was soft on you. Shepard is human not the same force”

“Mordin.” Grabbing his hand Naya halted his movements “I am safe with Garrus. You know that. I can take this level. Turians are more aggressive in such manners, even more so than Krogan to be honest.”

“Research does support that. Must have been reading my papers.” Straightening back up Mordin cleared his throat. “Have others on full mating rituals if you like. Might lead to fewer injuries.” Moving to the chest he continued his application. “I know you are safe, the first night he brought you too me was like Wrex when you were little. So much care and worry. He is a good partner for you.” Finished his application he grabbed a needle and a few vials “Since already here. Samples.”

Laughing Naya presented her now healing arm to him “Always working”

“You provide an interesting challenge, good for downtime.”

“Only you would think it as a pass time.”


	22. Zaeed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank Wolf_of_Fairy_Tail for giving me the last push I needed to write this chapter finally :)

Naya was sitting on the arm of the pilot's chair as the stars flew by them like white lines of paint. Mordin had finished his sample gathering so she thought it was a good time to pop by.

“One hell of a family tree you got.” Joker piped up after a comfortable silence “Brother is the undead Savior of the Citadel, Father is the Leader of the Krogan, Lover a C-sec officer renegade. Next, you will tell me you have an Ant that solo saves colonies in her spare time.”

“Nah” leading back, almost sitting in his lap “Just one the runs Omega”

“Oh ok, well that makes more sense.” Checking the arrival time he pings the ground team for the arrival in 10 min. “Wait….What?”

“Yeah, the job Wrex took was from her. I was not part of the job so that had to be worked out. He took me in but she saw to my abilities.”

“Right down to drinks and dancing,” Garrus commented as he joined them, to see Naya off.

“Zaeed insisted on the dancing. Wanted me to go into spy jobs. But I liked the big shooting entrance more.”

“Ok now that I have to see.” Joker gleefully teased but 100% meant

“Not happening.” Garrus snipped. Having others look at her like that, once was more than enough.

“Oh come on, I’ll trade you.” Pulling up surveillance feeds Joker began to play a rather clear home video from that morning, thankfully with the sound off.

“How the hell?” Naya yelled as she scrambled to delete it.

“The whole ship is monitored for the safety of the crew.” EDI helpfully explained

“I thought I told you I would delete you if you…”

“Unseen outcome at the time. Have updated files to correct.”

“Oh god” red and heated Naya finished deleting it and hoped off the chair. “Joker you didn’t”

“Nope never watched it.”

“Good.” Naya glared before rushing off she hid her face in embarrassment.

“There is another copy” Joker admitted with a large mischievous grin

“That and some wine.”

“Deal.”

 

\---

 

Omega smelled of filth, blood, cell fumes and alcohol but it smelt good to Naya. It was a second home for her, it was where she stayed between jobs since she was 16. A place she went to for shelter and a place she found Garrus again. But it was also of loss. Lion the others, this was there resting place now. They deserve so much more. “I’m glad Garrus is staying on the ship this time.” She omitted as Maddox and Mordin as they joined her on the platform.

“Yeah, he didn’t even argue about it. Normally he insists of coming if you’re on a mission” Maddox agreed as he checked his omni-tool for an update on their recruits locations

“Best he is not. Would not go well.” Mordin nodded as he sent a message to the clinic. “Going to look into clinic, un-needed for meeting.” Walking off before anyone could replay Maddox and Naya were left alone.

“Afterlife first. Aria will not like a Cerberus ship in her docks without a visit.”

Nodding as he read his update Maddox followed Naya’s direction with no question.

 

*

 

“Come on, really you are going to play at this today?” Naya asked two rather large Turrian guards who were currently blocking the stairs to Arias’ lounge

Snarling one just looked down at her with what could be called a look of disgust as the other just looked ahead with no hint of moving let along speaking.

“Really?” getting alloyed her voice rose as her hands let off sparks of blue, but no change was made

“Naya?” A friendly duel toned voice from behind them spoke up.

Whipping around Naya smiled as Maddox just kept his looking front and eyes one their two heavily armed hostile friends. “Sicus!” running back down the steps she jumped into his with a large hug, gaining a scoff from the motionless one. 

“I thought that was your voice.” Hugging her back he lifted her off her feet “Though no one could tell by the smell of you. I can hardly make out your sent.”

Back on her feet, she sniffed her arm “I have been showering.” Knowing what he meant she teased “Maybe you can’t remember what the rest of galaxy smells like. Been here too long.”

“Ha ha, maybe.” Leading her up the steps once more he waved the other two off only to get annoyed looks as they left the three pass.

“Hard to get good help these days.”

“Yeah well, hard to get anything here.”

“Unless you know the right person.” Aria said getting up from her seat to great them “I don’t hear you complain about all the favors you have called in.”

“No reason to, I earn them.”

“That is true.”  Smiling at the two she waved Sicus off. “I am sure you have packing to do.”

“Yeah, just dropping off the rest of the papers.”

“Very good.” Tacking the data pad she quickly looked over the documents. “All is in order. Tell your boundmate that there will be no problems when you reach Thessia.”

“Penossy will be pleased.”

“Theesia?” Naya inquired surprised more than anything.

“Yeah, she wants to be home for our coming child and we agreed to raise them there. Aria has been kind enough to get me IDs that clears my past.”

“Oh…wow…well, that’s good. What are you..”

“Going to do? Still working that all out. You know me. Jump then think.”

Giving him another hug Naya smiled. This was going to be good for him, for them, all “Have a good life, write a bit.”

“Yeah if you remember to.” Ruffling her hair he gave Aria a deep and respectful nod before finally leaving.

“Well my girl, what brings you back today?” settling on the couch once more Aria beckoned them to join her.

“It is good to see your Aria.” Sitting down broadly beside her both Maddox and the guards were shocked by the lack of response, but not more than the shock that followed as they watched Aria lay her hand in Naya’s face as if insuring she was real. “You are scaring them.” Laughing lightly Aira resumed her normal cold and authoritative stance.

“Good, I like when they are scared”  nearly making a joke Aria sneaked a smile “but to business. The last time you and your brother where in my territory you cause quite a stir. Sicus is not the only one pulling favors to get out.”

“We are looking for a man named Zaeed Massani. We are told we can find him here.” Maddox explained

“He has not left. Could be at the apartments, or on a job. You would know where to find him girl.”

“Yeah, but I know the rules. Aria first. Always.”

“Exactly.”

“What did you mean getting out?” Maddox wondered Omega was the last place most would go. It was the place you went to when you had nowhere else.

“Rumors of who, or what you are after is rapidly spreading here. With our proximity to the relay. Many fear and are fleeing.Avicia and her mother left for the citadel just a few days ago, the papers for her father are still being done, but he should be joining them in a week.”

“I’m glad they left. It’s not getting any safer here, especially for kids. What did you line them up with?”

“A ticket out of here. That is all that matters.”

“Yeah.” What they faced, Naya knew it was suicide

“Get going now. I have work to do, and so do you.” Nodding Naya got up and gestured for Maddox to follow

“Stay well.” Aria ignored them as they left and gazed off over the bar, as was her way.

\---

 

“He should be around here somewhere?” Naya said as they walked through the darkened walkways. Following the grunts and sound of fists was often a good direction to head if you were looking for Zaeed. “Ah” turning a corner they found a man beating on a Batarian who fell to the ground.

“Please…..you have to help me.” The fool begged them in vain hopes. Only getting a kick to the stomach as an answer.

“No one said you should talk, Jackass.” The gruff attacker said with a touch of joy.

“Zaeed Massani I am guessing,” Maddox said as hey eyed the man.

Turning to face them the man wore a rough and jaded face for a moment but softened quickly. Not to anything kind or warmhearted just softer. “Yeah. That’s me. You must be Commander Shepard, I hear we have to save the galaxy.”

“So you took the job?” Naya asked pointlessly “It’s suicide you know.”

“The offer they sent was worth it.”

“What’s with him? My contact said we were picking up one, not two.”

“Him? He just pissed off someone rich enough to pay for me to go after him. And for my _bring him in alive_ rate too”

“Please…I did not do it..” the Batarian pleaded

“Shut up” kicking him once more Zaeed scoffed “Tried to get me to chase him all over the system. Should have known better. These people always run to Omega.”

Keeling down Naya looked over the pitiful man. “Poor thing. I think you bruised an eye with that last kick.”

“Good.” Taking out cuffs Zaeed tossed them to her “Did the Illusive man tell you about my condition?”

“No, must have left that part out.” Maddox sighed. He always left that part out.

“Good thing I asked. Before I signed up with Cerberus I picked up a mission. Have you heard about Vido Santiago? He’s the head of the Blue Suns. Runs the whole operation. Seems he captured an Eldfell-Shiand refinery on Zorya and is using the workers for slave labor. The Company wants him dealt with.”

“I will make sure we get it done.”

“I would suggest quickly. These types work you to death without a thought.” Naya said as she brought the now bound man to his feet.

“Then we can focus on being god dame heroes” Grabbing the man Zaeed began to walk off “Next time we meet Shepard I will be locked and loaded for when you’re ready to kill things. Naya, bar.”

“Yes.”

“Another story there?” Maddox asked as Naya dusted off her pants watching Zaeed walk off.

“Short summary. Zaeed was with Wrex when they found me. Working the same job. They took me in, he taught me a lot about merc work and humans.”

“Huh and Aria?”

“Biotic power management…or well control as she said.”

“Not a dull life huh?”

“Nope.” Smiling Naya began to leave in the direction Zaeed left “I’ll be back before morning. Don’t let Grunt wonder alone and there is a Quarian in the market, use my name I am sure he can hook you up form some stuff for Tali.” Waving behind her Naya paid no mind to the stunned look on Maddox’s face as he processed the world she was part of so openly without saying a word. It was kind of good to see.

 

\---

 

Zaeed always liked the not so nice places when it came to a dink, Afterlife was too clean for him. There was a small little joint on the lower levels he frequented, did not hold more than twenty people, which was probably the only reason Aria left it alone. Every time Naya went in her skin crawled. Slavers where common here, creepy mine workers, and a few people neither group would dare talk to like Zaeed who was sitting at the counter with two glasses of what she hoped was whiskey.

“Hey.” Sitting down to join him Naya grabbed as glass and sniffed “Still drinking this shit stuff?”

“Best there is, still got no taste in human dinks I see.”

“I’ll cook for them, but hell no. Stuff is too weak.”

“Dame Krogan, ruined such a sweet girl.”

“Sweet?” Naya questioned. She had never been a sweet girl. Always a troublemaker, always had a mouth.

“Well, you can be. When you sit still and shut up.” Teasing Zaeed patted her on the back strongly “good to see you kid.”

“Good to see you too.” Swigging back her glass Naya looked at him seriously “You should not have agreed.”

“Why? Paid well.”

“It’s suicide”

“All the better firecracker. Get to make sure you come back, don’t I.” waving for another fill up Zaeed pauses for a moment. “You’re family kid”

“Zaeed…” giving his arm a strong grab in place of a hug she understood. “Have you reached out to him yet? You might want to before…”

“Bain? No, keeping my promise, kids best off with me out of his life. Last I heard he got work on the Citadel. Something hush hush. Must be good since he turned down a few good jobs for it. Best his old man keeps away from him. He has done well without me so far.” Downing his drink Zaeeds far off look honed back on her once more. “So you went home?”

“Yeah.” Looking back down into hers Naya softly smiled “Should have known he would have messaged you the moment I left again.”

“Good thing too. I would have shot the Turrian if Wrex had not told me he has blessed it.”

“Oh come on, I thought you were ok with him.”

“I am.” Reaching up he brushed his hand over the faint bruises on her upper arm, some in a very distinctive shape “and am not. War, even short ones, can make a person untrusting and uncomfortable. You should know this from them. It works both ways.”

“umm.” The looks she gets, the looks they have gotten. There was bad blood, so much many could not see anything but red. “Yeah, well too bad.”

“Ha, that’s my firecracker. Don’t give a fuck.” Waving down a waitress he ordered two bottles of drinks “Let us get to the ship not aiming straight.”

“Sounds good.” Poring their drinks Naya was glad she got to see family once more before things got really bad.


	23. A Bugged Ship

Zaeed had spent the last two weeks in a huff since Vido got away. Too annoyed, the chance spilled by due to Maddox’s convenience and innocent lives. Though Naya did understand she agreed with her brother. She was going soft now, there was a day she would have just chased after the target without a care of who got hurt or in the way. Grunt was happy, he found a sense of bellowing and a reason and desire to fight. It was good to see him happy. Even Marinda was happy enough with the outcome she joined them for meals time to time. She may be a kiss ass for Cerberus but she was ok once you got past the paper pushing authority. Mordin, he was focused on the Collectors data once more, glad to have stopped the work of his assistant but like any salarian, dealt with all very quickly and back to patter songs and tests.

 

The one both Tali and Naya were worried about was Garrus. Since Naya returned to the ship with Zaeed he had been engrossed in calibrations, barely eating, barely registering the people around him.

“Perhaps just being near Omega was too hard” Tali suggested as the two sat at a table in the mess hall looking over their respective parts inventories.

“No, as much as I wish it was just that.” Compiling an order list Naya shook her head “He is not the type. I agree going back was hard, some places held strong memories but that would not do this. Not to him.”

“We are all rather, well with the ship and…” Tali was right. The moment they got to the ship there was notice of a Collector ship. They were not sure but after Zaeed’s mission, the location was confirmed. As they spoke, the reason for their inventory checks, they were all headed through the Terminus Systems to investigate.

“Maybe…” the mission was a big one, and the risk was high. But somehow Naya felt like it was something more like it was just a matter of time till something surfaced and either nothing or everything would change.

 

\---

 

The ship was mix of mechanics and bio-engineering by the looks of the pathways. Metal floors partly covered in growing tunnel walls, the ceilings covered in dripping glowing orbs. It was something out of the scary stories you told a whelp.

“I have compared the ship’s EM signature to known Collector profiles. This aspires to be the same ship you encountered on Horizon” EDI notes as they walked through their entrance.

“Maybe the Turrians softened the defenses?” Maddox surmised

“Maybe the missing humans are on it. Unless they are dead.” Grunt added to the speculations

“The Collectors used these containers on Horizon, but these are empty,” Garrus notes as they came across a few pod like boxes.

“Small, like my tank. Bet they begged for mercy.” Grunt notes as he looked at one.

“Begged but got nothing for it.” Running her hand over the inside of one she mimicked out what could be seen as human claw marks. “These were once occupied.”

“Let’s find out what happened.” Continuing down the halls Maddox lead them further into the ship. It was not long before the answer was found.

“This looks bad.” Coming to what looked to be a heap of bodies Garrus was appalled.

“Lots of dead meat.” Grunt looked over the pile

“Must have been used for testing. I’d say these subjects did not pass.”

“There are worse things than death. Like being test subjects for twisted aliens.” Maddox spat out as he looked at the pile of what was once humans and now just a pile of mangled bodies and parts.

"Your probably right. Doesn’t feel much better though.” Garrus looked over at Naya who was scanning the pile with no hint of emotion.

“Naya?” Maddox shook her from her task “You ok.”

“Nothing is ok in this place. Let’s keep going. I’m sure there is more.” Her voice and expression were cold and unfeeling. The merch side of her was a scary thing to see, but for now, he was glad for it meant the other side was in for a hard fight and a lashing with her pent-up anger.

Agreeing Maddox lead them on, into what looked like a lab with one of their own on the slab.

“Were they experiencing on one of their own?” Examining the setup Garrus studied the collector's body.

“EDI I am uploading a scan of the terminal, see if you can figure out what they were up to.”

“Data received. Analyzing.” A minute felt like an hour as they waited, just wondering what was going on aboard this ship. “The Collector’s where running baseline comparisons between their spices and humanity.”

“What were they looking for?”

“I have no hypotheses about their motives. All I have are their preliminary results. They reveal something remarkable. A quad stands genetic structure identical; to ancient ruins. Only one race is known to have this structure, the Protheans.”

“My god. They Protheans didn’t vanish. They are working with the reapers!”

“These are no longer Protheans Shepard. Their genes show distinct signs of extensive genetic rewrites. The reapers have repurposed them to suit their needs.”

“You think someone would have noticed” Naya scoffed no longer looking at the lab but down the pathway, they have not taken yet

“No one has had the opportunity the study Collector genetics in the detail before. I have already matched two thousand alleles recorded fragments. This Collector likely decades from a Prothean colony in the Styx Theta cluster. But there are signs of extreme alterations. Three fewer chromosomes. Reduced heterochromatin structure. Elimination of superfluous _junk_ sequencing.”

“The Reapers did not whip out the Protheans. They turned them into monsters and enslaved them.”

“No spices should suffer through that.” The through rattled Garrus to the core

“Yeah, but they are working for the Reapers now anyways. We need to stop them. Let’s find what we need before the Collectors come to salvage this ship.”Agreeing Naya nodded and started to head down the path she had been watching closely ahead of the others.

*

Maddox, Garrus and Grunt moved down the path after Naya who was now out of sight and sound as the echoing of her movement was covered by howling sounds and moving liquid.

“Where is she?” Grunt asked sounding concerned but also jealous for she may be having all the fun.

“Naya, what’s your status?” Calling over the com channel got no answer, just dead air.

“I don’t have a location on my tracking, the interior is messing up the signal,” Garrus reported as he checked and rechecked his omin-tool.

“Commander?” Joker called over the coms “You gotta hear this. On a hunch, I had EDI run an analysis on the ship.”

“I compared the EM profile to the recordings from the first Normandy two years ago. They are an exact match.”

“The same ship dogging me for two years? Way beyond coincidence.”

“Something doesn’t add up commander. Watch your back.” Signing off the coms were dead once more

“Great, and no way to reach my sister.” The further they got into the ship the less ship like to looked, the more it resembled dug tunnels with dirt and rocks. “She loves to pick bad times to go missing.”

Entering a large open space they could see the walls were lined with pods, tightly crammed next to each other. “That’s…big” Grunt looked around. There seemed to be no end to it.

“They could take every human in the Terminus system and still not have enough to fill these pods. They’re going to target earth.” Garrus conclude as he looked at the mass abound of pods that walled their path.

“Now if we stop them” Maddox was mad, this number of pods could take every human in the galaxy and no one would be ready.

“There, on the platform. There is a panel.” Pointing out the glowing green screen Garrus brought it to the group's attention

“There should be dead collectors…something’s wrong” Grunt’s gut was not sitting well with this. If the ship was taken out by Turrians then it should have bodies, a lot of bodies.

Scanning the panel Maddox send the data to the Normandy “EDI? I’m setting up a bridge between you and the collector ship. See if you can get anything.”

“EDI. Firewall five.” Naya’s voice rang over the comms like an icy sea wind.

“Naya?! Where the hell are you?” Maddox called out

“Just down the path from you. We sat at the lab so long but nothing showed up. No bodies anywhere either. So I scouted up ahead started collecting data on the intact pods. Something is not right here.” Walking up the path Naya was once more insight as her words rang true

“Data mine in progress, Shepard.” Within a second static could be heard over the line, a loud surging sound then nothing. Around them doors within tubs opened but nothing more.

“Everyone alright? What happened?” Maddox called over the now active coms

“Everyone is fine. Just had a power surge, we are back online now.’ Joker replied as he reviewed the status of the ship.

“I managed to divert the majority of the power surge to non-critical systems. Shepard, it was not a malfunction. This was a trap.”

Tapping Garrus on the shoulder Naya pointed at fast moving shadows in the distance just before the platform they stood upon dislodged and drifted into the air.

“EDI…we could use some help here” Naya called out as the platform span and roes from the ground.

“I am having trouble maintaining a connection. There is someone else in the system.”

Suddenly coming to a halt the group lose their footing, Maddox and Naya both fell to the ground as the others fought to keep balance. “Down part of being tiny humans.” Getting up and brushing the dust from her legs “we are too light in comparison”

“That has its benefits” Grunt teased, an opening Garrus once would have enjoyed “Easy to left up and can get into good spots.”

Chuckling at his 100% tactical viewpoint Naya nodded “Yeah”

But their banter, though enjoyable, did not last long for the humming of an oncoming platform approaching draw their attention to the task at hand once more.

“Connection established. I need to finish the download before I can override any systems”

“Then you better get it done fast EDI” taking aim Maddox got ready for the fight. Two platforms connected to theirs with Collector Gradians and Drones. With ample cover on both sides, it was a waste of ammo before the bugs fell. As another and another platform joined them. The batter of the Collectors almost laughable at this point, always predictable and emotionless. So laughable Naya was indeed laughing as she shot down another drone.

“eighty-four percent.”

“EDI get us out of here” the waves of collectors did not stop or let up.

“I am simultaneity fighting collector firewalls at 8,000 nods. I am tasked to capacity.”

“More coming” Grunt pointed out with glee

“Your form is useless, pitiful” Naya yelled back as she blasted out General off the platform. “Bustards talk too much” reloading she took a sweep of the area

“Sheared you must manually re-establish my link to the control panel” Patching her back in the group waited as her orb-like figure emerged “I have regained control of the platform Shepard.”

“I knew you would not let us down EDI”

“I always work at optimal capacity.” Diapering from sight EDI began to move the platform “I found data that could help us successfully navigate the Omega-4 Relay. I also found the Turian destress call that served as the lure for this trap. The Collectors are the source. It is unusual.”

“Makes sense to me.” Naya stretched out her arm as they landing once more “Good bait”

“No, it is unusual because Turian emergency channels have secondary encryption. It is corrupted in the message. It is not possible the Illusive man would have thought the signal was genuine.”

“How are you so sure?” Maddox inquired

“I found the anomaly with Cerberus protocols. He writes them.”

“He knew it was a trap? Why would he send up into a trap” Joker asked a bit annoyed of the facts before them.

“We don’t have time for blame. We need to find what we came for. We can question him later.”

“This is a bad time to become an optimist Shepard” Garrus pointed out.

“Um…Commander we have another problem. The Collector ship is powering up. You need to get out of there before their weapons come online. I am not losing another Normandy”

The room around them began to come alive with lights like veins “I do not have full control of their systems. I will do what I can. Sending coordinates for shuttle extraction.” EDI said as they location pinged on their Omni tools.

“Come on let’s move” Maddox ordered as he began to run in the direction of the shuttle.

Running through the ship they encounter a number of flying Collector’s room after room. “Can I just say…I knew this was going to happen…we all knew this was going to happen!” Naya yelled as she took cover popping up only to blast novas and shock waves “Of course he would send us into a trap…he is fucking Cerdurs” taking a hit to the shoulder she grunted and took cover again. “And… I hate bugs!” hopping over her cover she dogged more shots

“Naya get your ass down” Garrus yelled as she moved recklessly into fire.

“No you down.” Fist glowing she prepared herself. “Now.”

Doing as they were told the three took cover as a wave of blue light and air rushed overhead, over the barrier and into the walls leaving light burn marks. “Can we go now?” a bit out of breath but still standing Naya waited as they joined her

“What was that?” Maddox asked in wonderment

“Jack and I have been working on some theories. Nova without ground contact.” Rolling her shot shoulder she played it off as nothing “has one hell of a recoil.”

“Nice.” Grunt looked around. The remainder of the collectors where dead blasted mid-air “Portable bomb” Laughing in approval he patted her on the shoulder barely registering the mind wince on her face.

“We have a bit more to go. Let’s get moving.” Maddox took point into the next path.

It took a few more rooms before they were got pinned down. “I am opening a door on the far side of the room” EDI instructed as husks, drones, and a Partorian come through. Though the husks and drones where a fast thing to handle the Partorian proved to be harder. With a strong barrier and shield, it took a long time to fall and lots of ammo.

Finally fallen they moved to the door only to have it shut in their face. “EDI we have a problem here.”

“A temporary setback on firewall 3217. Rerouting commands thorough firewall 7164…. I have successfully opened a door on the opposite wall. I will keep it open for as long as I can.”

“Hey down there, it that where we came in” Grunt asked as he pointed down a familiar pathway.

“We must be getting close to the end” Garrus agreed

“We better, I need to get bug free.” Pointlessly whipping slim from her armor Naya sighed.

The last bit of the path was densely occupied Collectors at every corner and ledge. “Uh, Commander. I hate to rush you but those weapons are about to come online.” Joker radioed with understandable panic in his voice. “You might want to double time it. So you know we can you know leave before they blow the Normandy in half.”

“Joker your bad luck,” Naya called out as they turned a corner and came face to face to a group of husks.

“Some girls find me very lucky.” He retorted back with no shame.

Finally making it through the husks they reached the shuttle “About time Commander. We have to go!”

“You heard the man. Everybody onto the Normandy. Move!” The moment their feet where on the shuttle it began to move to dock with the Normandy.

“Strap in people…going to make them work for it this time,” Joker said as a last-second warning. The shuttle docked and Shepard dashed to the cockpit as the Normandy pulled away, narrowly escaping the blasts of the Collector’s weapons “EDI get us out of here”

“Specify a destination Mr Moreau”

The ship shook from the nearby blasts “Anywhere that’s not here.”

“Very well. Engaging mass effect core.”

*

When the ship finally reached normal speed the whole crew suffered from belt bruises and whiplash. Sitting in Dr. Chakwas’ office was like being on a human assembly line every human was in while the others probably snickered at how fragile they were, well at least Grunt did it openly from the Mess hall watching the line of humans shrink.

“As the last in I expected you to be the easiest.” Looking over Naya the doctor shook her head. “Harness bruising, whiplash, two shots, levels all over the chart, and low blood sugar. It’s amazing your still standing.” Rubbing her own neck from the mild injury she graded a few cauterizing tools and IV. “Off with that shirt.” Naya did not complain just complied. She agreed, she should have gone down by now.

With her just her bra and pants on the damage was clear. The shot to her shoulder missed the main mussels by a few centimeters, under the x shaped halter bruise on her chest were impact bruises from when her shield was up a second too late; from the husks hits on her armor. Her sides said much the same as her back showed the impacts into the pillar she took with her experimental nova and the shot she just under her lung during the Partorian fight. The sight halted Grunts snickering and turned it to a small child’s whimper.

“Laydown on your side, Let’s get these shots dealt with.” Applying a topical to numb the doctor began to work. First by sealing to wounds than by graphing the skin. Neither where life-threatening just the cause of much blood loss. “Stay there.” Probing Naya in place she inserted two IVs, blood and sugared water. “You’re in here for the night. Mordin will be down to review your charts later.” Falling into her chair the doctor sighed “Somehow he understands these readings.”

“I don’t get them much either and it’s my body.” Naya tiredly joked. “Can he come in yet?” pointing out the Krogan glued to the glass Dr. Chakwas lightly laughed.

“Only if he sits here and touches nothing.”

Nodding Grunt hurried to the door and rushed to Naya’s bedside still with a light whimper. How could he have not noticed, the small signs of pain, the smell alone should have told him. Laying his head at her side Grunt settled into his spot.

“Since you are well watched. I am going to get some rest. The Commander said we are headed to the Citadel for restocking before a few personal trips.

 

\----

 

Maddox was exhausted coming out of the conference room. What the illusive man did was not a surprise but it was hard to argue with the need and motive behind it. Risking the crew's lives like that, well that was the part he had trouble with. As it was Naya was shot and in for rest for the night. It pained him to see her like that, but more so to see his best friend so lost to his own goal that her pain he felt but could not aid.

In hopes for a smile, he went to see Tali. Even with the emending doom and his history with relationships, she was still the one thing that could make him smile, and the one thing he could never have.

“Shepard, I am glad you came by. I need your help. I just received a message from the Migrant Fleet. The Admiralty board are accusing me of treason…” eyes barely visible through the depths of her mask still showed her emotions well “I am scared, Shepard."

The pain there was so real and vivid to him, so though it was his own. “Anyone who knows you could never believe you would betray your people.” Reaching for her Maddox pulled Tali into his arms. She fit so perfectly, her frame was overtaken by his, her head rested under his sheltered and protected. Wrapping his arms around her completely he gently held her stroking the back of her head in comfort.   
Too lost in the worry Tali did not allow herself to question the actions or position as she would normally, only accepted it. “I don’t know. They don’t lay changes like this unless the evidence seems absolute. But thanks. I apricate your faith in me Shepard.”

“We will fix this, I promise.” Holding her tighter Maddox thought this should be his last promise encase they all die…but who was he kidding he would make more tomorrow and keep some.

 

\---

 

Naya was put on a few days of bed rest by Dr. Chakwas and Mordin for a few more tests, something she found pointless but complied. It was now early in the morning, they had just docked at the Citadel and she was asleep with Grunt beside her and drooling in his slumber. Garrus stood by the window and watched as her chest raise and fall with each breath. Her heart was steady and the reading on the screen looked normal. It had pained him to keep a distance for the past few weeks, to only check on her though glass as she slept. But he knew her too well now, knew she would try and stop him from what he was about to do. And it needed to be done. With one last look, he picked up his bag and headed off the ship. Praying to the Spirts she would forgive him for this.


	24. Death from Above

The docks where quiet this time of day only Shepard and Tali were standing by the rails, neither saying a word, just waiting. “Ready?” Garrus asked as he approached them. His voice was still and unwavering, something Tali hoped it would not be. With a small nod, she patched the com link with EDI.

“Yeah, let’s get this over with” Maddox said calmly hiding his thoughts well.

 

\---

 

“Fade is meeting us here?” Looking around them Tali was not liking the Neon Markets, too many shady people with boxes and bags.

“Yes, he is meeting us in the warehouse over there.”

Upon entering they were in the right spot if the two Krogan muscle for hire were anything to go by. As the two stood on alert a Volus came out from behind the crates to the group.

“Fade? I was expecting someone else” Maddox remarked with no ill-meaning just surprise

“Looks can be deceiving. So…which one of you wants to disappear.”

“I would rather see you make someone reappear.” Garrus’ cold duel tone voice left no room from interpretation. It was not a request he was asking.

“Ah...that is not the service we provide.”

“Make an exception, just his once.” Gun drawn Garrus was not dropping the subject

“Dame it...Quick. Shoot them. Shoot them you lumbering mountains.” The Volus ordered the two Krogan behind him who draw their guns in response only to get Maddox’s and Tali’s gun pointed at them.

“Why don’t you two find someplace else to sulk.” Garrus warned. A waring well accepted as they lowered their guns and began to leave.

“Just like that? You’re not getting paid for this!” the man called out at them before muttering to himself “What’s the point of hiring protection if they won’t protect you.”

“We are looking for someone, a client of yours.” Maddox haltered his gun and walked up the Volus.

“Not mine. I’m not Fade. I just work for him. Sort of.”

“I knew it.” Stepping back Maddox gave the floor to Garrus who quickly accepted.

“Well then” going to his level he looked the Volus in the eyes. “maybe you would like to tell us where to find him”

“Yes, of course. He’s in the factory district. Works out of the old prefab foundry” he gave up the information quickly for his life.

“I know the place.”

“He has a lot of mercs there. Blue suns. Harkin thinks they’re protecting him.”

“How the hell did Harkin end up becoming the Fade?” Maddox inquired a bit taken back a C-sec officer would become the Fade.

“Well…he got fired from C-Sec a while back. Used his knowledge of C-Sec and systems to help a few people despair. Then he made himself despair, and Fade was born. So to speak”

“Intreating. But it changes nothing. We still need to find him so we can get to Sidonis.” Garrus was adamite in his goal. The vermin would die for what he has done.

“I’m looking forward to seeing Harkin again” Maddox agreed. It was no surprise he was fired. Always bad at his job, surprising he was making the Fade thing work though.

“I’m sure he will the thrilled to see both of us again.” Sarcastically Garrus commented “We’ll need to go to the transit station. I can get us to him from there.”

“So…I can go?” The Volus optimistically asked

“Sure, but if we don’t find Harkin” raising his gun Garrus emphasized his words “we will be back for you.”

“Oh good.” Defeated he walked away hoping to never see them again.

 

~

 

Naya woke with a feeling of being watched but as she sat up all she found was a slumbering Grunt. Pulling her knees in she tried not to feel. She felt sad, alone, lost but she could not think of why. Why was she feeling like this, she was far from alone, sure the mission was suicide but that was no reason to feel sad or lost. Was it Garrus? He had been distant but they all had a lot on their minds. Maybe it was just the fact that she was in a med room with a Krogan beside her bed like so many years ago. Resting her hand on Grunts head she could feel the vibration of his snoring, he was a good kid.  A lot like Wrex in ways, that must be it. Old memories coming back.

Gently patting his head she slipped out of bed. They must have docked by now and she was sick of resting. Figuring she would get some things done Naya changed into her civilian clothing and tired her hair up into a loose bun. Exiting into the mess the ship was quiet almost deserted

“EDI?”

“Yes Naya?”

“Where is everyone?”

“Most of the crew have gone on the Citadel. Joker and a few engineers are still on board.”

“Yeah, Garrus, Shepard, and Tali headed out the moment we docked. Mordin and the doc said something about supplies, Zaeed had business and Kasumi. Well, we never know where she is.” Joker followed up.

“Ah” so she was left behind. “Ok, well I’ll be back before we leave then” maybe some time alone would be a good thing. Help her shake this feeling

“Roger that.”

 

~

 

They got to the factory fast enough to find Harkin at the entrance with a few guards “Well. There he is” Maddox remarked with no delight

“Shepard?” the man questioned in disbelief and surprise. “Don’t just stand there.” Looking around at his guards he gave the order before retreating into the building “stop them. Stop them!”

“Run all you want Harkin we’ll find you!” Garrus called out in promise.

 

~

 

Standing on the docks Naya thought of what to do. Normally she would have a plan, things to get. Things to do. People to see. But this time. With being suck in bed like she has been, well she didn’t think about it till now. As she watched people coming and going she wandered how Scott was. Maybe he would be up for a visit. Pinging him a message she hoped he would be around. She needed a friendly face right now.

It was not long she had to wait either. The moment she dropped her arm a message came through.

_Meet me at the Presisum. We will get some lunch._

Eager to see him Naya immediately headed to the Persisum.

 

*

 

“Scott” she called out with a wave  

“Naya my sweet.” Waving back he slowly walked up and joined her. “How have you been”

“Good, busy.” Motioning for him to join her she jested at a few empty seats

“Not too busy I hope” a slid smile showed on his face as he did not move

“Scott?”

“Sit down, I have a surprise for you.”

Compiling she sat down and closed her eyes, thinking for a moment she has become very obedient lately but did not have time to dwell it as a large weight was put on her lap. A large weight that was moving. Peeking her eyes open she nearly crushed the figure in her lap in a large embrace “Avicia!”

“Naya” nuzzling into her shoulder the young Turian purred in happiness.

“When you messaged I was working with her dad. The moment I said I was coming to see you she insisted on coming,” sitting down Scott smiled as he watched the young girl cling to Naya.

“Daddy got a new job, we left and I couldn’t say bye.” Avicia explained as she nestled into Naya’s arms as though she belonged there.

Looking around Scoot smirked at the looks they got “Avicia if you want a snack you will have to let Naya go at some point.

“In a bit” Naya hugged the little girl and nuzzled her back. In truth, this is all she needed. She needs this little girl and her hugs.

“Ah, mama Naya all sweet and stuff” Jack remarked as she spotted them

“Jack?”

“Hi.” Sitting down at the table she smiled playfully.

“Scott this is Jack. Jack this is Scott an old friend. And this little one is Avicia.”

Poking her head up Avicia looked at Jack and starred “You have so many pretty tattoos” the little Turian said as she hopped off Naya’s lap and stood beside Jack who was now a bit unsure what to do. 

“Um…thanks.” Reaching up the little girl grabbed Jacks arm and looked at them closer. “Did you get them like I did?”

“Humans do not get markings because of their clan. We get them for art or to mark a time in our life. They tell a story for us.” Scott explained as Jack just stared at the girl

“What does this one tell” pointing at a small symbol on the arm Avicia looked intently up at Jack for an answer.

“That one……it’s for a place I once lived.”

“And this one?”

“Some people who…I worked with.”

“Avicia….”Naya pulled at the girl’s shoulder “Come site. We will get some food and then you can ask your questions.”

 

~

The factory was large, full of mercs and security bots but nothing they could not handle.

“So Harkin has finally gone fully bad.” Maddox said as they reviewed the factory floor from a control room

“He has always been a pain in the ass.” Garrus said as he took note of the layout “But I am in no mood for his games. If he doesn’t cooperate, I’ll beat him within an inch of his life”

The cold threat left chills down Tali’s spine as she looked at Maddox who held similar concerns. This mission, it was changing him already. The end of could ensure he never comes back.

“You seem tense Garrus?”

“Harkin may know why Sidonis wanted to disappear. If so he knows why we are here and I don’t want him tipping Sidonis off.”

“What are you going to do if he does not corroborate” Tali foolishly inquires

“He is a full criminal now working with the blue suns. Probably should just shoot him but I need him alive. So I won’t do any permanent damage just enough to loosen his tongue.” The promise and enjoyment in his voice reminded her of Jack, of Naya when she is cold. It was not something she wanted to hear from him. Not now or ever.

“Whatever it takes.” Maddox understood or at least tried

“ I knew you would understand.”

“Still planning to kill Sidoins when we find him?”

“That is the plan. Quick and painless, unlike everyone he betrayed. He’ll be spared the agony of a slow death. It’s more then he deserves but as long as he is dead I am satisfied.”

“Is this really the only way?” Tali nearly pleased

“I know you don’t like it. But this is personal. I will pull the trigger and I will live with consequents. All I ask is that you help me find him.”

“Well, only one way to find out.” Maddox pushed them further. No amount of words were going to stop him now.

 

~

 

“Where is Mr. Vakarian?” Avicia asked as she ate her Turian ice cream

“I don’t know. Somewhere. Probably had some things to do.” Naya replied trying not to dwell that she did not have an answer.

“Saw him on Level 26 with Shepard. Looked pissed as they left the shipping warehouse.” Jack casually said as she drank her coffee.

“Level 26?” Scott thought for a moment “There have been some new rings and deals down there. Maybe doing a bit of recon?”

“Maybe.” If it was recon why not tell her. What was going on?

“Hey. Naya. Can you walk me home? Mama would be so happy to see you.”

“Umm. Sure. Lets finished this first” stealing a spoon full of the ice cream Naya giggled as the little girl pouts at the theft.

~

 

Harkin was an annoying ass setting up explosives and large mechs but again nothing that was not manageable. Being kind enough to corner himself Garrus was pleased when they found him.

“You were close…” as Tali and Maddox entered the room Hakin tried to run out the other door and into Garrus’ fist “But not close enough” Grabbing the man by the shirt he threw him into a wall and pinned him by the chest. “So. Fade….couldn’t make yourself despair huh?”

“Come on Garrus… we can work this out. Whaddaya need?”

Letting him go Garrus give him breathing room “I am looking for someone.”

Starching out Harkin gladly takes an upper hand “Well, I guess we both have something the other wants.”

Turing around Garrus quickly closing the gap and knees him. “We are not here to ask favors Harkin” Maddox explains as the man tried to pull himself off the ground.

“You don’t say” Gaining his footing he looks at them both

“You helped a friend of mine despair. I need to find him.”

“I might need a little more information than that.”

“His name is Sidonis he’s Turian and he came from…”

“I know who he is and I’m not telling you squat.”

“Harkin this doesn’t have to be hard.” Maddox warned him

“Screw you. I don’t give out client information. It’s bad for business.”

Ramming him to the wall Garrus pins Harkin to the floor by his neck. “You know what else is bad for business. A broken neck.” Garrus steps a bit harder increasing the pressure.

Struggling Harkin caves “All right, All right. Get off me.” Sitting up gaining his breath “Terminus really changed you huh Garrus?”

“No. But Sidnois…opened my eyes. Now arrange a meeting.”  Gesturing to the console Garrus made himself clear.   
“I’m going.” After a quick encrypted message, Harkin comfited the meeting “It’s all good. He wants to meet you in front of Orbital Lounge. Middle of the day. So…If our business is done…I’ll be going...”

“I don’t think so. You’re a criminal how Harkin” Garrus grabbed him

“So what…you’re just going to kill me? That’s not your style Garrus.”

“Kill you? No. But I don’t mind slowing you down a little.” aiming his gun he as ready to shoot Harkin in the leg. With one shot Harkin was on the ground “Maybe give C-sec a blood trail to follow”

“Bastard”

“You’re getting off easy Harkin” Maddox agreed

“What I ever do to you?” He asked as they began to leave.

“Sidonis better be there. Or I’m coming back to finish the job.” Garrus threatened

 

~

 

“Mama, I’m home!” Avicia called out as she entered their flat “I brought a friend.”

“Scott?” Vabia asked as she stepped around the corner

“Sorry different human. Better table manners though” Naya said with a smile as the Turian woman greeted her with a hug.

“My dear. Naya it is so good to see you.” Pulling back she took a long look at her “You look well.”

“Yeah been doing ok.”

Ushering her in Vadia sat her down at the table. “Please let me get you some lunch, you must be hungry” hurrying to the kitchen she left no room to answer

“Don’t tell her about the ice cream. She will get mad at me.” Avicia said as she sat down.

“Mad at you, I paid” teasing she relaxed. Their new home was clean and shiny like most of the upper citadel. Whatever Aria set up for them was going well.

“My husband always seems to be away when you come. I do wish he would have met you this time. But work has kept him so busy.” Joining them with a few plates she gestures for them to eat.

“He is working with Scott right”

 “Yes though he tells me little about the work. Just that he is not a merc anymore and we are going to live well.” Smiling “I miss my little shop but it is so much nicer here and Avicia has a good school.”

“Must be a good place for families.”

“Yes. Palaven would have been good too, but Avicia has not been with many Turian children before. A mixed race school is good for her. I can say, After knowing you. The judgment is old fashion.”

“…. It would be nice if the judgment was not there.” Focusing on her food for a moment Naya snapped back to the room quickly “but that takes time and little ones like Avicia to help stop” petting the girls fringe she smiled. Any Turian child who would hop into a humans lap in public with no care was hope indeed.

“Yes, though I wish she would be a bit more careful.” Vadia said with a concerned voice

“What do you mean? What happened?”

“Ah, no it's nothing.”

“Mama is worried cause I get teased a lot.” Unfiltered as always Avicia continued “There is a boy at school many don’t talk to. He is a bit different but I don’t mind. I like him. The other kids, and Turians tease me about it. Some of the parents have been bothering mama too.”

“What’s so different about him? Why do they not play with him?”

“The way he remembers things. It can be…”

“He is Drell.” Vadia explained. “His mother is a single mom, she works with Scoot too, so he spends a lot of time on his own. He is very vocal about the things he sees in his wondering.”

“Ah.” Understanding the isolation both in parenthood and social aspect Naya nodded “Avicia. You like this boy though. Right?” nodding Avicia smiled and a small purple blush “Well I know a few Drell, from my work. The way they remember things, it’s like someone telling you a story through a fog, but at the same time you can see it like a video.” Nodding Avicia agreed it was exactly like that. “I’m glad you are his friend. You are the best friend anyone could have. So stay strong and keep being his friend.”

“Will do”

“Children can be cruel, but they learn that from their parents. Avicai is a good kid. See the galaxy as it should be. As one, not section and segments.

“Indeed, I hope we reach that soon. For her sake and the boy’s.”

 

~

 

As he lands the sky car Garrus’ resolve only strengthened “Harkin’s a bloody menace. We shouldn’t have just let me go. He deserved to be punished”

“Don’t waste your time on him. Let C-sec deal with him now.”

“Yeah, I suppose your right. Thanks for helping me with this Shepard.”

“Have you thought this through? You know what you’re doing?”

“No. But I’m not turning back now.”

“It’s not too late. You don’t have to go through with this.”

“Who is going to bring Sidonis to justice if I don’t?” Nobody else knows what he’s done. Nobody else cares. I don’t see any other options.”

“Let me talk to him.”

“Talk all you want. But it won’t change my mind. I don’t care what his reasons where he screwed us…he deserves to die.”

“I understand what you're going through. But do you really want to kill him.”

“I appreciate your concern…but I’m not you”

“This isn’t you either.”

“Really? I’ve always hated injustice. The thought that Sidonis could get away with this… Why should he go on living when ten good men and women lie in unmarked graves? I’m sorry. Shepard Words aren’t going to solve this problem. I need to set up.” Looking around Garrus finds his spot “I can get a clear shot from over there.”

“What do you need.”

“Keep him talking and don’t get in my way. I’ll let you know when he’s in my sight. Give me a signal so I can take the shot. You better go. He’ll be here soon.”

 

~

 

“Naya dear. Please take this with you.” Passing her a small package Vadia gave her one last hug “Come see us next time you are here?” Avicia asked, sad to see her go.

“Yeah. Next time for sure.” With a smile and hugs Naya left the nice apartment complex and entered the Orbital Lounge area. It always surprised her how quiet the apartments could be when they were so close to such loud areas. Amazing what money got you really.

 

~

 

As Garrus walked up to his spot and got into position he recalled his crew. How Lion would tease him, how Tultilla would scold him like a mother if she thought he needed it. Butler’s never-ending ability to drink, Es Iyyra’s inquisitive nature. Her cold body in his arms. The static on the radio as he rushed back, the ping of Sidonis’ message.

 

He was ready “Sheared can you hear me?”

“Load and clear” exiting the sky car Maddox entered the open court platform

Scanning the area Garrus found his mark. Sidonis was sitting on a bench eagerly looking around him. “Alright there he is. Wave him over and keep him talking.”

 

~

 

As she wandered around she quickly spotted a seen she hoped was just a dream. Maddox as standing by Sidonis who was leaning on the railing talking. The position her brother stood brought her attention a small glimmer. A snipper spot with a glimmer off a gun….Garrus.

“No…please don’t….please..” praying to the ancestors, sprits, god, anyone who would listen she prayed.

 

~

Sidonis was a dead man already. There was nothing left to kill. It would put him out of misery if anything “My men…they deserved better”

“Tell Garrus….I guess there is nothing I can say to make it right” Sidonis’ voice showed his regret and pain it showed how the spirits haunted him

“Just…go….Tell him to go.”

“He is giving you a second chance. Try not to waste it.”

“I’ll try Garrus. I’ll make it up to you somehow.” Meaning his words Sidonos was grateful “Thank you for talking to him.” With a nod Maddox left the man as they parted ways.

Meeting back to pick him up Maddox was relieved as way Tali.

“I know you want to talk about this. But I don’t...not yet”

“I know this didn’t go as planned. But I think it’s for the best.”

“I’m not so sure….”

“Give it time.”

“Yeah. Maybe that’ll be enough. I want to know I did the right thing. Not just for me…for my men. They deserve to be avenged. But when Sidonis was in my sight...I just couldn’t do it.”

“The lines between good and evil blur when we’re looking at people we know.

“Yeah. There was still good in him….I could see it. It’s so much easier to see the world in black and white. Gray….I don’t know what to do with gray.”

“You got to go with your instincts.”

“My instincts are what got me into this mess..”

“Don’t be too hard on yourself.” Patting him on the arm Maddox reassured him. He was proud of him and was glad he was able to keep his promise to Naya.

“Thanks, Shepard. For everything. Let’s get going I need some distance from this place.”

“I’m with you.”

 

~

 

Naya fell onto the wall as she watched Maddox and Sidonis part ways, watched as Sidonis walked into the walkways and despair from sight. Praying may have worked, Maddox might have worked his magic. Whatever happened Garrus didn’t take the shot. He didn’t go down that path.

Quickly getting to her feet she started to head to the docks, more like run.


	25. Letting Go is Not Forgetting

As they got back to the ship Garrus fell quiet in thought. What was done is done and now he had to figure out if it was right. 

“Well well, finally back from your little mission,” Jack asked as she leaned at the doorway of the ship as if she was waiting for them.

“Hey Jack.” Maddox greeted her with no care or comment “Had a good day.”

“Sure if lunch with your sister and an annoying kid is fun.” Scoffing at the thought she contained the banter as she joined them aboard “Good thing she took the kid home, it was getting on my nerves.”

“What child?” Tali asked.

“Some Turian kid she knows from Omega I think. Living in the Orbital Lounge area now. How that jump happened I will not ask.”

“Orbital Lounge?” Garrus asked

“Yeah, headed there right after, just got back herself.”

“Never dose stay as she is told.” Maddox shook his head and hoped she was not in his room about to yell at him for the next few hours.

 

*

Tali and Maddox left Garrus at the elevator, something about the engine core. Though he wished they didn’t. He was standing at the end of the pathway with the door to the battery shut just staring at it. Something told him that in that room he would not be doing calibrations. 

Steadily he walks up and opens the door. Sitting on the console was Naya, arms, and legs crossed just looking straight at him with no shown emotion. He was right, coming in here was not the best idea. She was diffidently there and diffidently noticed.

“Naya. I…” trying to explain himself, his actions, Garrus voice shook not sure if there was an explanation anymore.

“Come here.” Her soft voice did not match her face but her body unfolded to a welcoming embrace. Taking the invitation Garrus walked into her as her legs wrapped around his waist, her arms around his cowl and her forehead rested on his. “No need, it's fine. I understand.” She more than understood she would have taken the shoot, she had taken the shoot. Her first was Bemis after that she hunted down all the survives of that ship she could find and killed them just as slowly. She was cold then, one life meant nothing to another, her mark was all that was important did not matter what else happened to get it. Coming back from that, it took a long time. “I’m glad you did not take the shoot”

Garrus was not sure if it was really for the best, but this made him think it was a little bit, just a little bit. “They deserved better.”

“Yes, they did.” Pulling his head into her neck Naya pet his fringe “But they would not want you to get lost for them. They…we followed you because we thought it right, you were right. Good. Revenge would not be what any of them would want.”

Pulling away from her Garrus looked into her eyes, the deep sea was like ice her face grieving like his when the team was the subject. Cupping her face in his hand he wondered why he did not tell her, way he did not let her stop him. “I’m sorry amatra”

Shaking her head she covered his hand on his face, closing her eyes she nuzzled into him. “Nothing to apologize for. I’m just glad you came back.”

Content in her embrace Garrus relaxed enough to lower his guard and just be in the moment with her. But Naya’s luck was impeccable for them both.

“Naya, Marinda is requesting to see you.” EDI annoyed followed by a large sigh from both of them.

“Be there in a moment” Looking up at Garrus Naya was pleased to see what the look in his eyes had once more softened. “Should go.”

“Yeah.” Stepping back Garrus reluctantly let her leave and began calibrating.

\----

 

“Marinda, you called?” stepping into her office she found a rather tense woman pacing.

“Naya. Good.” halting her pacing she looked at her without a word

“Ummm…should we sit? Drink?” Marinda was not acting like herself and it was freaking out Naya.

“I have told you about my father. About what he did to me.”

“Yeah…..”

“Mordin…he has been running tests right?”

“On the side….” Not sure where this was going Naya just followed her as she walked into the back part of the office and sat on the bed.

“I joined Cerberus for the goods of humanity, they have treated me well. I owe them my life. But….”

Sitting in front of her Naya pulled her eyes from the floor.

“Tell me what’s going on.”

*

Leaving Marinda’s office left Naya with two goals. One to add a mission to the roster and two. Have a very long talk with her doctor. One of which she could do now.

Immediately she took the lift to the lab and stormed in. “We need to talk”

“Naya. What brought you here?”

“This.” Tossing a datapad onto the table she waited for him to read.

“Ah.” Looking over the data Mordin understood

“What the hell is this?”

“Comparing the crew.”

“Mordin, this is just…no…” stopping a moment to breathe Naya tried to collect her thoughts “When you started you said it was going to be just to watch. But now you took a sample from Grunt, what the hell are you up to.”

“Samples Miranda, Shepard, Joker, Garrus and myself too.” Pulling up the data Mordin showed her the current results “Mutation adapting, needed basslines, multi-species to allow for review. Quarrian sample coming in next suit cycle.”

“Tali too? Do they even know?”

“Asked Tali, needed to contamination risk. Other samples on file.”

“What the hell.” Leaning on the desk exhausted from tiring to figure out all of this she sighed  “What is this mutation?” looked at her body she started to wonder. It did not harm her but changed her. What was it doing to her?    

“Do not know. Cause only theoretical. Long term exposure to many things. Mixture of exposure. Biotic levels. Effects balance in body, Highly adaptable to foods and environments. Full effects unknown. Tests just showing change levels. Running tests on cross spices samples helps see readings.”

“Will it kill me?”

“Unlikely. Change is for survival. Keeps you alive even with dextro food and high radiation.”

Laying down on the table over his work like a cat Naya started up at the ceiling “What have the changes been lately?”

Moving to his cultures and reports Mordin takes note on his current tests. “Increases is L protein now steady. Too high for human almost Quarian levels. Careful with food might develop allergy” Noting down a few observations he continues “ Hormones level high, but within human levels. Due to heat for mate.” Reviewing some scans he paused “all other levels high but within human range. Cycle within normal pattern if calculations are right.”

“You are keeping track of that?”

“Needed for full test evaluation.” Showing her the data Naya looked at it understanding about not even half of it. “Fertile female spices needed for better tests.”

Sitting up she put the pad down and hopped off the table. “Well Collectors first”

“Yes mission first.” Going back to his work on the swarm bug Naya left the room in a daze. Whatever was going on with her has leveled out for now, no large effects other than enjoying a lot more dexro food then lavo…oh fuck it she might even die so why worry. Shaking her head clear it was time for the other goal.


End file.
